


The Sport of the Gods

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU based on Greek Mythology.  Characters are based on actual characters from mythology, but liberties have been taken with the interpretation of the myths.</p><p>Current Cast: Cesc Fabregas (Hermes) Sergio Ramos (Aphrodite) Carles Puyol (Hades) Pepe Reina (Zeus) Iker Casillas (Hera) Xavi Hernandez (Demeter) Gerard Pique(Persephone) Cristiano Ronaldo (Apollo) Guti (Dionysus) Jordi Alba (Charon) Fabio Coentrao (Dawn) Fernando Torres (prince of Athens) Juan Mata (prince of Athens) Bojan (prince of Troy) Steven Gerrard (King of Athens) Jamie Carragher (prince of Athens, father of Fernando) Xabi Alonso (Athena) John Terry (Poseidon) Frank Lampard, David Luiz, Gigi Buffon (Hector) Jesus Navas (Helen) Zlatan Ibrahimovic (Menalaus) Tim Howard (Achilles) Stuart Holden (Patroclus) Jose Mourinho (Ares) Esteban Granero, Gonzalo Higuain (Orpheus) Wayne Rooney (Hephaestus) David Silva (Aeneas) David Villa, Joe Hart, Victor Valdes, Rui Feria (Phobos), Aitor Karanka (Deimos), Andy Carroll (Iris) Raul Meireles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-4

Chapter 1

Cesc sat on the steps of Mount Olympus with the rising sun before him, lighting the vast  panorama before him, and saw none of it.  For once, his winged sandals were still as he turned the parchment over and over in his hands.

It was his solemn duty to faithfully deliver all messages put in his care, but he knew the one he held would start a war.

"Cesc!"

With a start, Cesc turned and saw Sergio glaring down at him from the top step.  He was bathed in the morning light; his hair shimmered and his deeply tanned skin appeared to glow, showing off his muscled physique.  God of love and beauty, indeed.

"Pepe has been waiting for you since dawn and he refused to let the breakfast be served.  I'm starving, Cesc," Sergio complained as he rubbed his taut abs.

"Tell him you didn't find me," Cesc grumbled as he slouched lower.  Sergio was hungry? Cesc had spent all day yesterday in the Underworld.

"Did he send a response?" Sergio demanded as he came down the steps to Cesc.

"Yes, he did." Cesc handed over the parchment.

Sergio unrolled it and found one word: No.

"Oh fuck," Sergio said as he sat down next to Cesc, assuming his defeated posture.  "Pepe is going to flip."

"Pepe?" Cesc asked.  "Xavi."

"He's locked himself in his temple and refuses to come out," Sergio said as he passed back the missive.  "The crops are beginning to wither."

Cesc sighed.  "It's not that he  doesn't have the right to be upset, but doesn't he get that starving the humans to death is not going to get his son back?"

"And anyway, starving the human's improves Carles's business in the Underworld."

"Sergio!  That's sick!"

"Sorry!" Sergio said even though he still wore a slight smirk at his own humor.

"Xavi knows Pepe does care about dead humans, and he'll force his brother to act," Cesc reminded him.

"Or Pepe will go down and kick Carles in the ass and take Gerard back," Sergio said.

Cesc sighed.  "And we have war."

"We could run away," Sergio suggested.  "Go get Cristiano and take off in his chariot for the New World."

"What New World?  No one knows what's beyond the seas."

"Cristiano says he's seen it from above.  He says there's lands and people."

"Cristiano is blinded by his own brilliance," Cesc said, finally getting up.  "I suppose there's not much point in putting this off."

"I'm going to go check on Guti," Sergio said as he headed down the stairs.

"Wimp," Cesc accused as he lifted a few feet off the step, forever showing off his ability to fly.

"Guti will feed me breakfast," Sergio said as he disappeared into the clouds.

Cesc sighed as he glided into the home of the gods.  He could take a left and escape down to his room.  See his puppy.  Snuggle in his bed and sleep the day away...

But his calling forced him through the entry hall and toward the audience chamber where Pepe was waiting.  Cesc could see that he'd driven off everyone but his partner, Iker.

"Cesc!"

"You highness," Cesc said with all the false cheer he could muster as he dropped to his feet and knelt before the King of the Gods.

Pepe, impatient for the message, stalked toward him and held out his hand. Cesc offered it and as he glanced up, he caught Iker's eye.  He answered the question with the slightest shake of his head.  Iker closed his eyes.

"What the fuck is this???" Pepe roared, causing both Iker and Cesc to flinch.  Cesc rose a few centimeters off the floor, having found it hurt less when Pepe lashed out if he wasn't rooted to the floor.

"He seems rather keen to keep Gerard, your highness," Cesc said as he imperceptibly backed away. What he didn't add was that Gerard was rather keen to stay.

"He's lonely," Iker gently tried to remind Pepe.

"I don't give a crap if he's lonely." Pepe rounded on Iker who flinched, and Cesc realized  Iker was already sporting a bruise on his cheek.  When Pepe get in a mood, it was really best to keep clear.

"Have my horses readied," Pepe yelled and stalked from the chamber.

Cesc rested back on the floor and scampered over to Iker.  "Are you okay?"

Iker opened his arms and Cesc curled into them, for once not even concerned if Pepe returned.  "Why can't Carles just give Gerard back?  Why does he keep making Pepe angry?"

"I think he's tired of Pepe thinking he's king when he's the younger brother," Iker said, making light of the situation.

Cesc let out a giggle and Iker kissed his forehead.

"Go rest," Iker urged him.  "I'll have breakfast sent to you."

Cesc reluctantly stood.  "Do you think there will be war?"

Iker shrugged.  "I'lm going to go talk to Xavi.  If he can be persuaded to accept that Gerard can stay with Carles, perhaps he can get Pepe to come around."

"Why does Geri want to stay?" Cesc asked.  "Carles is scary!"

"Why does Geri do anything," Iker said as he shooed Cesc away.  The young messenger flew off and Iker rose.  

He went first to the kitchens and collected a basket of the pastries Xavi liked best before heading to the god's chambers.

Tapping lightly on the door, he didn’t expect to be welcomed in. He pushed the door open, and found the room, usually full of lively plants and flowers, a wilted mess.

“Xavi, dear, I brought you breakfast.”

“Don’t want,” Xavi pouted. 

Iker guessed he’d heard of Carles’s refusal. He carried the basket to Xavi’s bedside and set it on the floor. He curled down into the bed and wrapped himself around Xavi. “You have to eat.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Xavi said, not letting himself relax into his lover, though the urge was strong.

Iker stroked his arm. “Carles isn’t hurting him,” Iker said. “You know he loves him.”

Xavi closed his eyes. “He’s not Carles’s to love. He’s my son and I want him with me.”

“He’s grown,” Iker soothed. 

“He’s still my little boy,” Xavi said, tears in his eyes. “He’s my little boy and he’s gone to the ends of the Earth with some man he barely knows.”

Iker held Xavi as he fell into him, sobbing. Iker knew all too well how he was feeling.

 

Chapter 2

 

Gerard laid in the bed of the lord of the Underworld and felt guilty.  Cesc's parting words to him weighed heavy on his mind.

"You're killing your father."

He pulled the silken pillow over his head.  Why was Xavi so opposed to this match?  He knew why Pepe was.  Pepe never wanted to have anything to do with his brother.  It went back years, and Gerard suspected that even they forgot why.

Quite frankly, Gerard didn't care what Pepe thought of him or this match.  But why couldn't Xavi understand?  Carles wasn't the monster everyone thought him to be. He was kind and so loving.

The door to the chamber opened, and Gerard heard heavy footsteps. An aroma wafted to his nose. His stomach rumbled menacingly.  

"Good morning," Carles said as he slipped between the sheets, his cock hard, pressing against Gerard's well used backside.

"Good morning," Gerard replied as his libido overtook his desires.  He pressed back into Carles.

"Mmmm," Carles sighed at the friction.  "You are so slutty."

Gerard chuckled as he took Carles's hand and guided it down to his cock.  "You make me slutty."

"Good," Carles growled as he pushed his cock swiftly into Gerard as his hand closed around him.  Gerard moaned, feeling every inch of it deep in his bruised insides.  Carles wasn't a rough lover, but he was a voracious one.

The fucking was swift, but satisfying for both of them.  Gerard relaxed, sweaty and full of Carles, willing his lover to stay inside him.

"I need to wake up to this every day," Carles said as he pressed his face into Gerard's neck, arms around him.

Gerard made a non committal noise.  It was everything he wanted too, but could he do it?  Give up his life on Olympus and become the prince of the Underworld?

"Let me get you some breakfast," Carles said with false casualness.

"I'm fine," Gerard deflected, hoping that in his sated state, Carles would once again let it go, but almost immediately, Gerard could tell that would not be the case. 

"You haven't eaten in days," Carles said as he pulled away from Gerard.  "You're no use to me if you waste away."

The tone was light, but the threat was present. It was time for Gerard to decide.  He needed to commit to his life here or face the consequences. For, of course, as the Fates decreed, anyone who ate in the Underworld would be forever tied to it, able only to leave if the lord of the Underworld allowed it.

It would forever give Carles power over Gerard.

Gerard turned toward Carles who stood by the bed. "I'm worried about Xavi."

Carles's face darkened. "Why do you let your father control you?"

"He doesn't control me," Gerard begged. "He loves me and he..."

"He wants you at his side, to marry who he chooses, and forever putting him first!"

Gerard flinched at the words.  "He loves me."

"I love you," Carles insisted.  "You control me.  You..."

The door to the chamber flew open. Jordi rushed in.  "Forgive me, Lord Carles, but Zeus is here!"

"Here?" Carles demanded. "Zeus is forbidden to enter the Underworld."

“He’s at the gates,” Jordi clarified, terror on his face. “He’s demanding to see you!”

Carles swore. Jordi tried not to flinch as things flew about the chamber, including the breakfast tray. A pomegranate fell on the bed, and Gerard picked it up. 

“I’ll deal with this,” Carles muttered, dragging on his robes.

“Be careful,” Gerard begged, but realized that neither Carles nor his father were likely to be reasonable at all right now. As Carles stormed out, Jordi on his heels, he knew he should follow them.

At the gates of the Underworld, Pepe was yelling. “Where are you, you coward? Man enough to steal my son, but unable to face me?”

“How dare you!” Carles roared as the gates flew open. He saw his faithful pet, Cerberus, asleep on the steps. The beast appeared unharmed. “How dare you come to my kingdom and disturb me!”

“Don’t even,” Pepe said, his face growing dark. “Return my son.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to return with you,” Carles said. “Perhaps he’s here of his own free will!”

“Gerard!” Pepe bellowed, and Gerard peered out of the gates. “Come with me!”

“No,” Gerard said quietly, the pomegranate still in his hands. “Father, please, just leave.”

Pepe gaped at him. “You wish to stay with this man?”

“I...” Gerard began, glancing at Carles, and then back to his father. “I don’t know. Just...leave.”

Pepe sighed. “You are but a coward, son.”

Gerard stiffened. “I’m not a coward.”

“Yes, you are. A true man would make a decision. Return to Xavi and I on Mount Olympus or commit to Carles.”

Gerard’s expression darkened. “Fine.” His thumb dug into the pomegranate, spraying his fingers with red juice. He dug out the pulp and staring right into his father’s eyes, ate three of the seeds.

Carles’s laughter rang out against the stone walls. “Did I not say he wanted to be with me?” He took Gerard’s hand and sensually licked the juice off of his fingers. “Say good bye to Daddy, Gerard.”

But Pepe had already departed, his anger thundering through the corridors even as his chariot departed.

Gerard closed his eyes and prayed Xavi would understand.

 

Chapter 3

 

Sergio lay in Guti's arms, sweaty and sated.  There was no better way to start his day than giving in to Guti's charms and letting the god seduce him.  Not that it took much seducing.  Sergio always arrived at Guti's den of sin with some lame excuse.  He wanted breakfast.  He needed some wine for his supper.  But then Guti would wink and touch his arm, and Sergio sank to his knees, giving into the desire that always raged within him.

Guti kissed his temple.  "Don't you need to get back to Olympus?"

"I don't wanna," Sergio pouted and turned to kiss Guti's chest, eager to distract the elder god.  He knew Pepe hated it when Sergio ignored his duties as the god of love and instead saw to his own pleasures.  But Pepe was distracted today, and the last thing Sergio wanted to do was cross his path.  He nuzzled Guti's left nipple, knowing Guti's weaknesses.

"Mmmm," Guti sighed as Sergio licked the hardening tip, feeling his cock respond in kind.  "You need to," he reluctantly said.  "I'll not have Pepe turning his anger on me for keeping you here."

"Pepe's gone to the Underworld to fetch Gerard.  He'll be gone all day," Sergio said as he began to suck down hard.

Guti closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through the beautiful young god's hair.  For pity's sake Sergio could suck out his soul and Guti wouldn't even care.  

But he felt the warmth of the morning sun began to cross his face, and he knew Cristiano was looking down on them.  Cristiano was a temperamental god at times, and if in a mood would report to Pepe that Sergio had been in Guti's arms all morning.  Guti was never sure if it was jealousy or spite.

With a reluctant sigh, Guti pushed Sergio away.  "Go.  I have work to do."

Sergio made a delectable pout.  "Please can I stay?"

"No," Guti said more firmly as he pulled away, gathering his robes around him and rising from the bed.

Sergio sighed and laid back.  "If Gerard gets to run off and marry Hades, why can't you and I get married and then I can always stay here."

"Sese, you don't want to be married to me," Guti said with a smile.  "Neither of us is capable of fidelity."

"I could!" Sergio said and didn't even believe himself. He gave Guti a smirk.

"Go," Guti said again but leaned down and kissed his forehead.  "But you can come back this evening.  I'm thinking a little bacchanalia is in order to help cheer up everyone."

"Maybe Xavi will come," Sergio said.  "And Iker. I'll have Cesc invite them."

"No one says no to Cesc," Guti agreed as Sergio finally rose up.   

"But don't mention it to Pepe.  He's never any fun."

"Oh yes he is," Guti said.  "You just have to get him drunk."

* * * *

As it happened, Cristiano was not checking on Sergio as he was wont to do. Instead, his attentions were focused on the entrance to the Underworld, far to the east. Having seen Pepe disappear down there earlier, he wondered what the result would be.  It was he who had seen Gerard descend in the first place and alerted Pepe. Now he gazed across the plains of Greece as the plants wilted. If Pepe was not able to return with Gerard, the light of his crown would soon begin to smolder the ground.

Cristiano was musing and didn't notice Cesc until he was standing next to him in his chariot.

"For fuck's sake, Cesc!" Cristiano grumbled as he lost the reigns for a moment as the horses balked at the added weight. His whip tumbled to the floor, and he leaned over to pick it up.

"Sorry," Cesc said with a cheeky grin. He elevated off the platform, holding himself in place with a finger on the railing.

"What do you want?"

"Guti's having a party tonight."

"Doesn't Guti have a party every night?"

"Yes," Cesc said. "But he's going all out. Slutty nymphs, lots of wine."

Cristiano enjoyed Guti's parties, but he didn't let it on. "What makes him think I want to come?"

"You're in a mood," Cesc said, baiting the sun god as only someone who moved as fast as the wind dared. "You better come tonight. You need to get laid."

"Shut up, you little twit," Cristiano growled. It was likely the truth. Cristiano had been celibate since...

"You can fuck me if you want," Cesc teased, wiggling his ass.

With the flick of his wrist, Cristiano laid a sharp slap across Cesc's ass with his whip.

Letting out a startled yelp, Cesc lost his balance and fell out of the chariot, tumbling down toward the earth. Cristiano peered down to be sure he caught himself and didn't splatter onto a mountain, but when he saw the young god hovering angrily, rubbing at the welt on his backside, he let out a laugh.

* * * *

"I don't want to go to a party!" Xavi spat at Iker who was trying in vain to cheer the despondent god.

"There's nothing to be done about Gerard," Iker said kindly. "He's made his choice to stay. You have to respect his wishes."

"He is but a child!" Xavi cried. "How can he know his own mind?"

"I was hardly older than a child when I married Pepe," Iker reminded him.

"And how's that working out for you?" Xavi spat and immediately wished he could take his words back. "Iker, I'm sorry."

But Iker's face had closed down and he rose from Xavi's bed. "It is what it is."

"Iker," Xavi begged, but knew it was fruitless. That was the one place you didn't go with Iker.

"I'm going," Iker said. "Cesc and I will leave at dusk. You are free to do as you like."

"I'll come," Xavi promised, feeling the added sting of Iker's dalliances with Cesc. "Meet you on the steps?"

Iker nodded curtly, but departed without a further word.

Xavi threw himself down on the bed. Great. Now he'd managed to piss off the one person who was truly on his side. Could today get any worse?

* * * *

Cesc flew Iker and Xavi down the gardens around Guti's palace of sin. The party was already in full swing when they arrived, and they joined Sergio who was lying on a pile of silken pillows, several giggly wood nymphs rubbing oil on his body.

"You came!" Sergio cried as he jumped up, annoying the nymphs. He kissed them all on the mouth, lingering on Iker who blushed. "Come on. Guti has got the win flowing and every possible delectable treat you can imagine to eat. He's also brought us a dozen virginal boys from Athens. I've not had a chance to look them over, but he assures me every one of them is gorgeous."

Xavi frowned. "You know Pepe hates it when we daly with the mortals!"

"Which is why Pepe isn't here!" Sergio laughed and led them down the path to where the food and drink were being served.

Cesc licked his lips. There were way, way too many choices to be had this evening. He glanced at Iker who was drinking deeply from a glass of Guti's finest wine, but Iker seemed distracted this evening. Sergio was eyeing the virgins who were being plied with large glasses of wine by Guti. The sting in his ass made him think of Cristiano, but he'd not seen the sun god as yet. Maybe he would partake of them all.

Sergio's eye had been caught by a tall blonde boy, who's pale skin was covered in freckles. His face was flushed with the wine, and was laughing with a smaller, curly haired boy. Who was that?

"Hi," he said, sauntering over, and dazzling the boys with his godly aura.

"Hello," said the blond boy. "Are...are you....?"

"Sergio," he said, taking his hand and kissing it.

"The god of love!" hissed the smaller boy.

"And who might you be?" Sergio asked, caressing the blond's cheek.

"Fernando," he said, managing not to stutter.

"You are lovely, Fernando," Sergio said and offered his arm. "Would you like a tour of the gardens?" 

Fernando glanced at his friend. "Uh...sure."

"Don't wait up," Sergio said as he winked at the friend and guided Fernando in the direction of Guti's palace.

"Juan!" another of the boys ran over to the friend, who stood, mouth gaping. "Was that Sergio that Fernando just walked off with?"

"Yeah..." Juan said and half wondered if they'd ever see Fernando again.

Chapter 4

 

Cristiano arrived in time to see Sergio leading a dazed young man into the palace. It seemed Guti was playing with mortals again. It was really as though the god of revelry wanted to make Pepe angry. Had he learned nothing from the plight of Gareth? Chained to a rock to forever have his liver eaten out by vultures?

It seemed all of the gods liked to play with fire. Dipping their toes in and seeing how long they could stand it before they got burned.

Though here Cristiano was playing with fire himself after how many times being burned?

But his libido was high and needed to be sated. Tonight he could find someone to fuck and be done with. 

Which was why he was not particularly pleased when the first person he came upon was his old friend, Fabio. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here!” Fabio said as he sampled the buffet table. 

“Or you,” Cristiano said. “You don’t stay up late, much.”

Fabio shrugged as he chewed on a carrot stick. “I figured I could stay up until dawn, get the horses hitched up and sleep all day.”

“Ever responsible,” Cristiano said, Fabio managing to bring a grin to his face even when he was tired and unhappy.

“You know, as long as I sober up by then,” Fabio gave him a cheeky wink as he picked up a glass of wine.

Cristiano laughed out loud. 

“Come on, let’s go check out the virgins,” Fabio linked his arm into Cristiano’s and guided him across the garden.

“I can’t believe there are any virgins left. Guti has one of these parties about once a month.”

“That’s the thing about those humans. When ever we use up their virgins, they make us even more!”

Cristiano grinned. Trust Fabio to make him feel better.

* * * *

Cesc slid out from under the nymph who had just fucked him. What was that guy’s name? Cesc wrapped his toga around himself and left the room. Eh, it didn’t really matter, did it?

He wandered back to the garden where the party had dissolved into an all out orgy, led by the master of revelry himself, Guti. Guti lay reclined on a couch with a pretty little Athenian boy fucking himself vigorously on his cock.

Cesc paused to watch. The boy was very pretty, his brown locks stuck to his face in curls by the sweat dripping down his face. 

His eyes flew open as Cesc leaned down to stroke his cock. They were brown and luminous.

Cesc was mesmerized for a moment before the boy let out a gasp and came in Cesc’s hand, falling forward and nearly tumbling to the ground.

“These virgins have no stamina!” Guti complained good naturedly as Cesc cradled the boy and found him sitting with the quivering body in his lap. Those gathered around laughed with him as Guti sat up, erection proudly displayed. “Who’s next?”

Cesc pulled the boy to the side as there were literally people lined up to be next.

“You okay?” Cesc asked the boy who was breathing heavily.

The eyes opened again.

“Yes.” 

There was a smile this time, and Cesc was enraptured. 

“Are you Cesc?” the boy asked, the brown eyes now impossibly wide.

“Yes,” Cesc said as he brushed at the sweaty curls. “Who are you?”

“Bojan.”

“Hi Bojan.”

“Cesc! He’s not a virgin any more. Come help me!” Guti called as two dryads sucked on his cock.

Cesc glanced over, but for once the spectacle held no sway. He only had eyes for Bojan. “Do you want to get a drink, or something?”

“Yeah,” Bojan said with another smile.

* * * *

Sergio felt the morning sun on his face. As he awoke, he became aware of a soft pliant body curled into his. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was being watched.

“Good morning,” he said with a smile.

“Good morning,” Fernando said, flushing red and looking away.

Sergio caught his chin with a finger and pulled him back. “I thought you were meant to be home by morning.”

“We were,” Fernando admitted, “but I didn’t want to just leave...”

Sergio smiled and kissed him tenderly. This was just supposed to have been a one night stand. Sergio was quite good at those, but the way Fernando’s trusting eyes looked at him, Sergio knew something more had passed between them.

Sergio had taken Fernando’s virginity, his innocence, and...

“I should go,” Fernando said as he saw the conflicted emotions on the god’s face. 

“Stay,” Sergio said as he wrapped his arms around Fernando and held him close. “Just for a little longer?”

Fernando would stay forever if Sergio asked.

Sergio closed his eyes and stroked Fernando’s back. This was rather pleasant, he mused. “Tell me about your life in Athens.”

“Oh,” Fernando said. “I don’t suppose there’s much to tell, really. My father is the younger brother of the king of Athens, so I live in the palace.”

A prince of Athens? Sergio wondered. Guti was getting rather bold in his selection of virgins.

“We have schooling in the morning where we talk about politics and art, and then training in the afternoons.”

“Military training?” Sergio asked.

“Yes,” Fernando said. “I’m not very good at it. My father says I don’t have a killer instinct.”

“Men should make love, not wage war,” Sergio said as he kissed Fernando’s forehead. 

“I think so too,” Fernando said. He had wild fantasies in his head about becoming a consort to the god of love, but really, once he god had awakened, he’d be sent on his way and never to be thought of again.

“Do you want to go home?” Sergio asked, as though he was reading Fernando’s thoughts.

Fernando shrugged. “I can be where ever you want me to be.”

Sergio smiled. “Pepe would have a fit if I brought you back to Olympus.”

“Oh,” Fernando said, knowing the dream had been wild. “I suppose so.”

“No,” Sergio said again. “How about I find a nice little place for you to be. Somewhere on one of the island? Do you have any friends you’d like to have with you?”

Fernando’s eyes were wide as he sat up, looking down at Sergio. “Do you mean it?”

“Yes,” Sergio said loving the pleasure on Fernando’s beautiful features. “I’ll make you a palace on an island. Your friend...the one with you last night. Would he like to live with you?”

“Juan? Sure...I mean...I bet he would!”

“Then it is done,” Sergio said and sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * * *

Pepe sat on his throne, brooding. No one was about this morning, and he damn well knew why. No one was up very early on Olympus, but when even the sun was late to emerge this morning, he knew Guti had been hosting yet another of his bacchanalia. Likely with those mortal virgins again despite Pepe’s explicit orders to stop. Those virgins always went home believing they were in love with gods and then grew bitter and angry when the gods never reappeared.

And who had to deal with it?

Pepe.

It was as though no one respected the fact that Pepe was king any more. His own son was run off to Hades. His partner didn’t even look him in the eye any more, and now Guti and everyone was off making him look the fool at these parties!

It was time to teach them all a lesson they’d not soon forget.

“Cesc!” he roared.

There was a long silence. Where was that boy when you wanted him? Likely passed out in Guti’s palace!

With a thunderous roar, Pepe rose from his throne. He made his way down the steps of the palace and down toward Guti’s den of sin.

He found Cesc, as expected, passed out on a couch, a pale mortal boy draped across him.

“FRANCESC!”

Cesc sat up, startled. “Pepe!”

The boy’s eyes flew open and he let out a yelp of fear.

“There is work to be done! Have you talked with Xavi about the harvest?”

“Xavi is still angry about Gerard!”

“It’s time to get over it!” Pepe roared and the mortal took off running.

Cesc gave the boy’s bare ass a last, lingering look and tugged on his toga. “I’ll go speak with him.”

“And if you see Guti, tell him I need to speak with him as well.”

Cesc held his tongue. If Pepe would just come to the parties and let loose like everyone else, he wouldn’t be so grumpy in the mornings.


	2. Chapters 5-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xabi, protector of Athens, makes a deal he think will save his city.

Chapter 5

 

Gerard knew it was pointless to ask Carles again if he was allowed to visit Xavi, but he was desperate to see him. To assure him that he was happy and to let him know he'd be okay.

So he waited until the next time Cesc arrived at the gates with a herd of newly dead, and snagged him.

"Cesc!"

"Hey Geri!" Cesc said brightly. 

"You got a minute?"

"Not really," Cesc said. "Pepe is in a strop. Guti went and seduced the son of the King of Troy and now we're all in hot water. Sergio has run off with a prince of Athens and never mind he's still cross with you."

"I know," Gerard said. "Which is why I need your help. You can get out of the underworld, right?"

"Sure," Cesc said as he lifted off the ground. "Easy."

"Can you take me? Just for a quick visit? I'll be back before Carles even knows I'm gone. I just need to see Xavi."

Cesc bit his lip. "Geri, I could get in a lot of trouble. You're not supposed to leave."

"But I think if I can explain to Xavi why I've done this, he'll be happier and let the plants grow again. Then Pepe will be happier," Gerard wheedled. "Please?"

Cesc sighed. "Alright. I'll drop you off on my way to see Xabi, then I'll bring you right back after, okay?"

"Great," Gerard said.

Cesc took his hand and together they flew out the gates of Hades.

Jordi watched them leave. Carles was gonna be pissed.

* * * *

Fernando laid back in the plush bed Sergio had provided for him and a giggle escaped him. How amazing was this? The consort of a god. Nothing to do all day but eat, sleep, and be pampered. No more stupid mock battles. No more of his father berating him for being weak. Nothing to do but lie around and wait to be fucked senseless by the sexiest immortal ever created.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Juan's face appeared. 

"Juanin!" Fernando cried and jumped up to greet his friend. "You came! I'm so glad you came."

"I'm not sure it was a request," Juan mentioned mildly. A rather unfriendly looking Titan had appeared this afternoon and 'invited' him to come and visit Fernando.

"Don't be silly. You can go if you like, but please stay here with me!" Fernando gushed as he took Juan's hands. "Sergio built this palace for me. He wants me at his beck and call every day." Fernando let out a giggle. "I told him I needed you here to keep me company!"

Juan relented, seeing the happiness on Fernando's face, but he couldn't help but worry. How long would Sergio favor Fernando? And what happened when he grew bored of the mortal?

"Your father is angry," Juan said. "He and King Steven are threatening to stop leaving offerings for Xabi if you are not returned."

"Oh, my father," Fernando sighed. "He doesn't want me for a son anyway. He should be happy to have me out of his hair."

"Prince Carragher loves you," Juan said gently.

"He does not," Fernando pouted. "He wanted a warrior for a son."

Juan sighed. It was rather true. He hugged Fernando. "This is what you really want, isn't it?"

"Yes," Fernando said. "I love him."

Juan held his tongue.

* * * *

Cesc hustled into the Parthenon and found Xabi brooding on his throne. He saw Cesc and his face darkened. "What do you want?"

Cesc hovered. "Sergio says he knows Fernando is the nephew of King Steven, but that he doesn't want any trouble. If you can convince King Steven to let him keep Fernando, he will host a festival for Athens complete with games to celebrate King Steven's upcoming birthday."

Xabi gave Cesc a glare. "So you want to placate the King of Athens with a party."

"Everyone loves a party!" Cesc said nervously.

"A party to replace his lost nephew?"

"Look, please?" Cesc said. "I think I can get Xavi back onside and we can make sure you have a spectacular olive harvest this year. Best ever."

"You know what I want," Xabi said, realizing the young god was truly desperate.

"Xabi!" Cesc whined. "I can't."

"If you can get JT to stop flooding my olive groves just before the end of the harvest, I'll make sure King Steven doesn't give us any more trouble."

"JT doesn't listen to me!" Cesc complained. "I have more luck getting Carles to help me out!"

"Those are my terms," Xabi said. In truth, he knew very well he could get King Steven to do just about anything he wanted with some sweet words and promises of things, but King Steven was beginning to suspect that Xabi had no intention of following through on any of it, being far more concerned with truth and knowledge than fleshly pleasures. Unlike all of the other gods, it seemed. 

But he could see the desperation in Cesc's eyes as he flew off, and knew this was the perfect time to get one over on JT.

"Sir?"

Xabi looked up and saw one of his priests hovering in the door. 

"Yes?"

"King Steven requests an audience?"

Xabi sighed. "Yes, that's fine."

The priest disappeared and Xabi sat up a little straighter. Charm and wit.

Steven stormed in, and Xabi took a moment to gaze at him. In truth the man was quite handsome, and if Xabi were in any way interested in taking a consort, the king would be his first choice.

"Excellent news, Steven," Xabi said with false cheer. "I've just had word that Sergio is looking to throw a wonderful festival in your honor this month."

Steven came up short. "He what?"

"It was Fernando's idea, apparently. Fernando is blissfully happy with Sergio. What an honor it is for him to have been chosen by Sergio, God of Love no less! And he wants to thank you for allowing this," Xabi said, not even stumbling on the bald faced lie. "Isn't think thoughtful? Your brother has raised such a fine young lad." That part was true. Fernando was a good kid.

"Sergio thinks I can be placated with a party?"

Steven may have been more of a warrior than a thinker, but he was also not an idiot. 

Xabi came down from his throne with a warm smile. "I know," he said with a sympathetic smile. He laid a reassuring hand on Steven's arm. "But it is done, and Fernando was happy to go. Juan says that he's very excited to be in his new home."

Steven sighed as he enjoyed Xabi's touch. Sergio was happy enough to take his nephew. Why wouldn't the gorgeous god of wisdom take him for a lover? He smiled at Xabi.

At least Steven could console himself with the thought that Xabi had no lovers, but it didn't change the fact that he desired the god.

"We will be content in the fact that Sergio would now be on our side should we ever had need of him."

Steven sighed. "It couldn't have been a more useful god?"

Xabi cracked a smile. "Do not underestimate the power of love, my friend. It can bring powerful men to their knees."

 

Chapter 6

Cesc arrived at the palace of the sea and glanced around, not finding anyone at the gate.

“Hi Cesc!”

He jumped, but was unsurprised to see David Luiz, the cheeky guardian of the sea palace. He was supposed to guard the gate, but found more delight in tormenting the visitors with his pranks. “Hi David.”

“Have you come to see JT?” David asked brightly, his curly hair springing around his face.

“Yes,” Cesc said. “Is he here?”

“Oh yes,” David grinned. “I’ll take you to him.”

Cesc was immediately distrustful as David giggled and scampered past the throne room and down the corridor toward JT’s chambers.

“If he’s asleep I don’t want to bother him.”

“Oh, he’s not asleep!” David chirped as he pushed open the door.

Cesc looked in and his jaw dropped. Bent over the bed was Frank, with JT’s cock reaming him forcefully.

Frank moaned as JT stopped, looking up at the visitors. He winked at Cesc.

“I’m almost done if you want to be next!”

Cesc went pink in the face and stared at the floor. “I have a message from Xabi!”

“What the hell does he want?” JT said, pulling out of Frank.

“JT!” Frank protested.

“Sorry, love,” JT said as he slid back in, much to the relief of Frank. “What does he want?” he repeated as he started to fuck Frank again.

“He wants you to stop flooding his olive groves,” Cesc said as he peeked. “Just hold off until they finish the harvest.”

JT pondered his answer as he worked Frank into a frenzy again. “Why would I do that?”

“Sergio took a prince of Athens to be his consort and now Xabi is dealing with an angry king and Pepe won’t help because he’s still mad at everyone for Gerard leaving to be with Carles!”

JT chuckled and closed his eyes, giving himself over to Frank’s tight ass. Xabi had another think coming if he thought that JT would do any favors for him without wanting repayment. Frank tightened up around him and JT groaned and came deep in that fine ass.

Cesc licked his lips as JT pulled out. The god of the sea had such a delicious cock. 

Frank collapsed onto the bed and David scampered across to cuddle him.

“You tell Xabi he’s going to have to find something for me in return. I rather enjoy watching the people of Athens suffer. If he’s not careful, I’ll start flooding it before harvest, and see how he likes that!”

Cesc groaned. “Come on JT. Everyone wants something. Do this for Xabi and he’ll owe you one. Then you can think about what you want in return!”

JT sighed as he pulled on his toga. “Fine. Tell him I’ll wait another month. Happy?”

“Thanks JT,” Cesc said. He quickly escaped the temple before JT changed his mind or someone else started fucking.

* * * *

Gerard slipped into Xavi’s chambers, closing the door behind him. Xavi was asleep on the bed. Gerard crept over and climbed into the bed. 

Xavi stirred and opened his eyes. It took him a few hazy moments to focus, and when he realized who was in front of him, he cried out with joy.

“Gerard!” He grabbed his son and pulled him close. “Are you home? Are you home for good?”

“No,” Gerard said. “I just wanted to see you were okay.”

“Me?” Xavi said as tears wet his face. He looked Gerard over. “Has he hurt you?”

“No, Xavi,” Gerard said. “He loves me.”

“Is that what he told you?”

“Yes, because it’s true,” Gerard said. “And I love him.”

Xavi searched Gerard’s eyes and could see his son believe this. “Did he let you come and see me willingly? Doesn’t he trust you?”

Gerard looked away. “No...but it’s because he’s afraid you’ll try to keep me, that Pepe won’t let me return to him. It’s not me he doesn’t trust!”

“Oh Geri,” Xavi said, pulling him close to hug again. “Is this really, really what you want?”

“It’s is, Xavi. It really is,” Gerard hugged him tightly. “I love him.”

“Oh Geri,” Xavi said. “If this is what you want.”

“It is,” Gerard said. “Please give me your blessing?”

“Oh Geri,” Xavi said again. “I truly do hope this works for you.”

“It will, Xavi. It really will.”

* * * *

Carles knew Gerard had left before Jordi came to rat him out. He was fairly sure his assistant was waiting for him to get angry, but he was disappointed when Carles dismissed him with a wave of his hand. 

Yes, he’d seen his lover escape with Cesc that morning and could have stopped him. He could have ranted and thrown him into the pit of Tartarus. 

However, Gerard had sworn he loved him. Said he wanted to stay. Had defied his father.

And Carles wanted to believe that those words had not been in vain. That Gerard had meant what he said.

After all, he could have left with Pepe. He could have gotten away then. Why stay only to sneak away later?

He’d give Gerard until sundown to return on his own.

Or he would go and get him.

* * * *

Gerard sat on the steps of Olympus, fretting. It was near dusk and Cesc was no where to be found. He was supposed to run down to Athens and be right back. The messenger should have been here hours ago. Gerard knew Carles would come looking for him at sundown and he couldn’t not be there.

Across the horizon, a figure appeared, zooming toward Olympus.

“Geri!” Cesc panted as he came to a halt. “I’m sorry! Xabi sent me to JT and then I just lost track of the time!”

“I’m going to be late, Cesc!” Gerard panicked. “Carles won’t forgive me!”

“Come on. We’ll go as fast as I can,” Cesc said as he took Gerard’s hand and together they took off toward the East, the sun sinking quickly behind them. 

It seemed like an eternity to Gerard, and just as the sun disappeared, the arrived at the gates of Hades.

Gerard burst through them and into the main hall. Carles was sat on his throne, expression dark. 

“Carles!” Gerard gasped. “I’m sorry! I just went to see Xavi. I know you didn’t want me to, but I had to. Cesc was going to bring me right back then then JT and I don’t even know. I’m sorry.”

Gerard fell to his knees at Carles’s feet, eyes pleading.

Carles gazed down at him, his face impassive. “I thought you’d left me.”

“No!” Gerard said. “I wouldn’t- I told you that! But I had to see Xavi. I had to make him understand I was happy. Please.”

Carles’s eyes filled with tears. “I should have let you see Xavi.”

Gerard shrugged. “You’re not sure of me yet. So I was going to just be gone a few hours and then I knew later, when you were sure of me, you’d let me go. I know you think you can’t trust anyone, but you can trust me.”

“Can I?”

“I’m back, aren’t I?”

“You are,” Carles said as he leaned down to kiss him. 

“I’ll always come back,” Gerard vowed as they kissed.

Cesc fluttered off, knowing Gerard didn’t need him. He would remember to tell Iker and Xavi how happy Gerard really was.

 

Chapter 7

Fernando was sitting in the garden, sunning himself when Sergio arrived to see if he was settling in alright.  Fernando, who had been waiting impatiently for his arrival, lit up when the god appeared.

"Sergio!" he cried, his toga falling away as he lept up to meet his lover.

With a grin, Sergio swept him up into his arms, laying a kiss on his cheek.  "This is how I want you always: naked, bathed in golden sunlight."

Fernando beamed, flushed and happy in the presence of the god.  Sergio began to kiss him deeply, and Fernando melted into him.  His senses were over whelmed with the scent of Sergio, and the joy of having him here.  Juan was wrong to think that Sergio would forget him here.  Sergio was in love with him and would never let him go.

Sergio deepened the kiss as he pushed Fernando back toward the chaise he’d been lying on. Fernando didn’t even utter a noise of protest as Sergio took him right there where anyone in the palace might have walked by and seen them. 

Sweaty and spent, Sergio cuddled Fernando, a smile on his face as he caressed the human’s freckled face. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Fernando sighed into his chest. “I love this place.”

“Is this good for you?” Sergio asked. “And Juan is coming to live with you?”

“He is,” Fernando said as he squashed Juan’s voice in his head which told him this was a bad idea. “Are we going to King Steven’s party tomorrow?”

“King Steven of Athens?” Sergio asked. “He’s your uncle isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Fernando said. “My father wants Juan and I to go.”

“Of course you should,” Sergio said as he kissed his temple.

“Will you come?” Fernando asked.

“Tomorrow?” Sergio asked with a slight frown. “Are you sure he would want me there?”

“Of course!” Fernando said confidently. “I mean..I don’t think my father was so happy, but, you know,” Fernando said, leaving the thought unfinished. Who could be unhappy to have their son chosen by a god, really? His father just needed to meet Sergio!

“Maybe I’ll pass on it,” Sergio said. “But you and Juan go and have fun.”

“Sure,” Fernando said with false cheer. Sergio was probably right. Too soon.

* * * *

Frank laid in JT's bed, brooding. He could not believe that the sea god had given in to the demands of that bastard, Xabi. The self professed god of wisdom thought he was so high and mighty sitting up there on his hill in Athens, looking down on everyone. Xabi wasn't the only wise god in creation.

Closing his eyes, Frank sighed. He was, by far, one of the wisest men. He knew this from observation. JT was certainly ruled by his emotions, and while Frank loved him, he often used these emotions to control his lover. 

But JT was the ruler of the sea, and his brothers Pepe and Carles ruled heaven and hell. And what did Frank have?

He pushed himself up. Enough brooding. JT might let Xabi get away with his arrognace in the face of JT's far superior powers, but Frank would not. 

He left the bed room and ran into David who was pulling a thread across the main entry, hoping to trip up an unsuspecting visitor. When he saw Frank, he quickly snapped the thread and looked innocent.

"Geezer!"

Frank ignored his mischief. "David, I need to get to Athens. Can you take me?"

"Yes!" David said cheerfully. Even as he liked to cause trouble, what he really liked was to be helpful. "We can take the dolphins."

Frank nodded curtly. "I will meet you there."

He turned to the throne room and found, as expected, JT's trident leaning against his throne. The sea god wasn't as careful with it as Frank might have been. But then again, when JT found a school of mermaids, anxious to please the lord of the seas, he didn't do much thinking at all.

* * * *

Jamie looked across the agora and saw that nearly everything was readied for King Steven's celebration. There would of course, be the finest food and wine. There would be wrestling in the main square and dancing in the field. At dusk, there would be a procession to the Parthenon where sacrifices would be offered to their protector, Xabi. 

Gazing into the hustle and bustle, Jamie briefly wondered why they were offering homage to the god at all. He'd allowed Jamie's son to be taken away, as well as Juan, one of their brightest young talents. What had been done to punish the god of love for his actions? Nothing.

As he mused, he didn't notice a chariot arrive in the main square, with a pair of sumptuously dressed young men riding, pulled by two snow white stallions.

The chariot pulled to a stop at his feet.

"Father!" cried Fernando and jumped into Jamie's arms.

With a startled laugh, Jamie embraced his child tightly. "Fernando! You're home!"

"Just for a visit," Fernando said quickly. "And Juan!"

Juan smiled at him as he stepped down with a little more dignity, handing the reigns to a nearby stable boy. "When we heard King Steven was to have a birthday feast, we couldn't stay away."

"Where are you living?" Jamie asked anxiously. 

"In a lovely palace not far from here," Fernando said vaguely. "It's wonderful father. I'm very happy there. Aren't we Juan?"

Juan didn't even falter, keen to keep the prince happy. It would serve no purpose to make the father worry for his only son. "Very. We are well nigh spoiled."

"Not too spoiled," Fernando quickly added.

"As long as you are happy, it's all a father can ask," Jamie said with a touch of sadness.

"Oh, we are, Father. We really are," Fernando said as he hugged him again tightly.

"Come," Jamie said at last. "You must come to the palace and see your uncle. He will be delighted you are here."

"Can I go and see my family for an hour?" Juan asked.

"Of course, Juanin," Jamie agreed. "We will meet you at the feast."

* * * *

When the procession arrived at Xabi's temple hours later, everyone was in good spirits. King Steven led the way, a fatted calf tossed across his broad shoulders. "I do love a good sacrifice," Steven boomed as the calf was placed on the altar. 

Xabi sat on his throne, dressed in his finest robes, waiting for the sacrifices to be made. He enjoyed the ceremony and above all the deference shown to him, as it was only right. He protected this city from those who would see her harmed, and in turn, the people showed their gratitude.

As the ceremony progressed, Xabi felt an itch of something amiss. He'd had several glasses of wine, it was true enough, but he still had his wits about him.

And something was wrong.

As the sun dipped to the west, he realized what it was.

There were screams coming from the seaside port. Turning to look, he realized that a great tidal was was rushing across the shore, headed directly for them.

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Xabi cried in horror.

People turned and as a realization spread, there were cries of terror. The more level headed amongst them started to herd everyone inside the temple.

When Xabi saw Steven head down the steps, to warn the people in the agora below, he knew he would be swept away. There was no time.

He bounded down the steps of the temple and grabbed Xabi, his god-like strength immediately subduing the muscular man.

"I HAVE TO WARN THEM!"

"There's nothing you can do," Xabi said with a sob.

The wave crashed against the acropolis. Xabi dragged Steven into the entryway and covered him with his body. Together they would weather the tidal wave.


	3. Chapters 8-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepe finds a way to curb Sergio's behavior.

Chapter 8 

Not a being in the universe didn’t feel the effects of the tidal wave that nearly destroyed Athens. When the water receded, the fields were destroyed, the buildings toppled, and the dead too numerous to count. King Steven sat on the steps to the Acropolis and looked out at the ruin.

“We’ve sent soldiers to find as many survivors as we can,” Jamie said, coming to sit next to him.

“Fernando?”

“He’s fine,” Jamie said, the relieve evident in his voice. “He and Juan are helping to see to the survivors in the agora.”

Steven nodded. This was too much. The loss of so many of his people. He knew he had to pull himself together for their sake, but he was numb with loss.

Jamie put a hand on his shoulder. “The people need you.”

Steven nodded. “What did we do to deserve this?”

Jamie shook his head. “I think we’ve been caught up in the sport of the gods.”

* * * *

Xabi stormed into Olympus and shouted, “PEPE!”

The king of the gods was lying on his couch, listening some muses play the lyre. He glanced up at Xabi and, seeing his son was properly incensed, waved away the muses. 

“How bad is it?” Pepe asked as he rose.

“The city is in ruins. Thousands dead. In the middle of the king’s birthday!” Xabi railed. “I swear to you, Pepe, if you don’t punish JT severely...”

“Calm yourself, son,” Pepe said as he thought. “Cesc went to see JT, just the other day, did he not?”

“Yes! Sergio wanted me to convince King Steven to peacefully allow him to take his nephew for his lover, and I said I would only agree if he could get JT to stop flooding before the harvests! And now THIS!”

Pepe sighed. “Sergio took a prince of Athens for his lover?” He’d not heard this one.

“Yes! Horny bastard!”

“Xabi,” Iker said quietly, the noise having drawn him from his chambers. 

“I don’t care!” Xabi spat. “This has to stop! Sergio can’t take my princes any more, never mind Guti and his orgies!”

Iker looked away at that, having been more than guilty about taking part in Guti’s fun.

“I will deal with JT and Sergio,” Pepe said. “Go. See to your people.”

“But...”

“I will see to it!” Pepe roared.

Xabi’s mouth snapped shut, but he shot his father a final glare as he stormed back out of the temple.

“We can hardly blame this all on Sergio,” Iker said.

“Maybe not this case specifically,” Pepe allowed. “But Xabi has a point. Sergio does as he chooses with no one to reign him in. He has no parents and no partner.”

Iker nodded. “What can be done.”

“He needs to be married at once.”

“Who to?”

“Oh, I have just the person,” Pepe said darkly. “And now I must go deal with my brother.”

However, even as Pepe hitched his chariot, Fabio arrived in the halls of Olympus, breathless and windswept.

“Lord, Pepe,” he said in a rush, “I come with news from Cristiano. He saw the events in Athens last night at dusk, and it is not JT who is to blame!”

 

* * * * 

When Sergio heard that Athens had been flooded, he went into a panic. He rushed to the city, stopping at Xabi’s temple first to see if there was any word.

“Where is he? Is he alright?” Sergio demanded as he found Xabi helping Jamie assign quarters to those who had lost their homes.

“I’ll assume you mean Fernando,” Xabi said coldly. Jamie was giving him a glare as well, though thought better of sassing the god.

“You fucking well know I mean Fernando! I let him come to this party and then something like this happens!”

Xabi waved Jamie away before the prince lost his temper. Jamie went, reluctantly.

“I think you’ll find that the fact that you had Fernando at all was what caused this fiasco in the first place.”

“What?”

“If you could keep your hands off my people, perhaps the god of the sea would leave us alone!”

Sergio couldn’t make sense of what Xabi was saying, so he chose to ignore it. “Where is he!”

“He’s down in the agora helping the wounded.”

Sergio turned to leave, but Xabi grabbed his arm. “You cannot take him with you.”

“You try and stop me!” Sergio tried to break away from him, but Xabi was stronger than him. And angrier.

“This city needs Fernando right now. He is strong and he is helping us rebuild. Are you so selfish than you’d take him away from the city that needs him to be your little fuck toy?”

“It’s not like that!” Sergio railed. “I love him!”

“You don’t love anyone but yourself!” Xabi shot back. “If you cared about anything, if you cared about Fernando and his people you’d leave here now and never contact him again!”

Stricken, Sergio felt hot tears threatening against the back of his eyes, but refused to give Xabi the satisfaction of breaking down in front of him. Yanking away from Xabi, Sergio turned to leave.

“Will you tell him I came to see if he was alright?”

“Of course,” Xabi lied.

* * * *

Pepe arrived at the sea palace, his face full of thunder.

“JOHN!”

Unusually, no one appeared to welcome him. David was hiding among the mermaids.

Pepe stormed into the throne room, and found his brother sitting, his face equally unhappy.

“I know,” JT cut him off. “I know. I know and I am dealing with it.”

“Oh no. This is not you dealing with it. We are sending him to the pits of Tartarus and he will stay there for a long, long time.”

“Pepe,” JT pleaded. “I know he needs punished, and I will see to it.”

“Have you seen what he’s done to Athens? We need tied to a rock at the end of the world shit here!”

JT’s face hardened. “He is my consort and mine to punish.”

“Do you want me to ask how he had your trident to begin with?” Pepe retorted.

JT’s eyes narrowed. “Are you suggesting I was negligent?”

“How did he get your trident.” Pepe’s voice was low and cold.

“I don’t know! I trust him!” JT said as he voice started to break. “I trusted him...I never once dreamed he would do something like this. I thought...I thought...”

As Pepe watched his brother break down, his heart broke a little too. They had never been close, but he knew Frank meant the world to him, and he never dreamed the man could be capable of this kind of betrayal. He moved forward and put his arms around him.

“Let me take him to Tartarus. We’ll throw him in the pit, and he will suffer.”

JT let out a low moan.

“And then....when this has all blown over, you and I will let him out.”

JT sniffled. “I want to trust him again.”

“I know you do. And I believe he does love you,” Pepe said gently. 

“He’s in our chambers,” JT said quietly as he let go of Pepe. He wondered if this betrayal was worse than what Frank had done.

* * * *

Carles looked down into the pit as the cyclopes chained Frank to the wall, fire licking at his skin. The man roared in pain.

This kind of thing never used to bother him. In fact, he used to enjoy inflicting pain on those who deserved it. And after watching the faces of all of those lost in the tidal wave that had killed so many in Athens, Carles had no doubt that this man deserved it.

He turned away, walking the long path that lead back to his palace.

Where Gerard was waiting for him.

And the thought comforted him and made him forget his regrets.

 

Chapter 9

Sergio was lying on the couch in Guti’s temple, a pout on his beautiful face.

Guti stroked his hair. “Darling, you know Xabi is just mad. Give it a few weeks and he’ll forget all about this.”

“I want him back now,” Sergio complained. “I miss him, Guti.”

“I know,” Guti said. “Do you want something to eat?”

“No,” Sergio said even as his stomach rumbled hungrily. 

Guti gazed across the gardens, and knew not even an orgy would help his friend this time. In the distance, he saw Cesc arriving, and really, really hoped the kid was just here for a fuck.

But as his features came into view, Guti realized that this was not a friendly visit.

He landed lightly, a scroll caught up in his tunic. “Sergio....Pepe needs you.”

“What for?” Sergio asked with a frown. “I gave him back.”

Cesc fretted, clearly knowing exactly what the lord of the gods required of him, but really, really not wanting to say. “Just come on.”

“Give me the scroll,” Sergio held out his hand.

“It’s not for you,” Cesc lied and stuffed it down in his shirt. “Just hurry up.”

Sergio lunged for Cesc who squeaked. Guti didn’t try to get in the middle as Sergio chased Cesc out into the garden. He caught the smaller god and tackled him down to the floor.

“Noo!” Cesc wailed as Sergio reached into his tunic and pulled out the scroll. 

Sergio kept his knee on Cesc’s chest to keep him at bay as he unrolled it. Scanning the page, his face went pale.

“He wants me to be married?”

Cesc flinched as the pressure on his sternum increased. “Just come to Olympus and you can discuss it!”

“I’m not marrying anyone!” Sergio roared. “You can take me to Olympus, but Pepe can fuck right off if he thinks he’s going to force me to get married.”

Cesc cringed as the next, inevitable question was asked.

“Who does he want me to marry?”

* * * *

Cristiano brought the sun chariot in to the stables and left the horses in the care of his stable boys. 

“Pyrois needs a new shoe on his front left,” he told them.

“Wayne is already waiting for you in the palace,” he was informed.

Cristiano frowned. That was strange. Not the the great blacksmith was ever difficult to work with, but how did he know Cristiano would need him?

He found Wayne, sitting by his fire, gazing into the flames.

“This is service. You show up before I even know I need you!” Cristiano said cheerfully, though he clearly could see his friend was troubled. 

Wayne stood, leaning on his cane. “Another beautiful sunset.”

Cristiano smiled at the praise. “Come, share supper with me.”

Wayne nodded in agreement and slowly followed the god of the sun to the dining hall. His limp was rather more pronounced this evening, Cristiano noted.

“So, tell me what news of Olympus.”

Wayne looked at Cristiano. "Pepe wants me to marry Sergio."

Cristiano nearly spit out the mouthful of wine he'd just taken into his mouth. Choking ,he managed to swallow it. "What? Why?"

"I don't know," Wayne said and sighed. "I suppose I do. Sergio has been off causing trouble, kidnapping human princes, and Pepe thinks if he's married, he'll calm down."

"LIke that did him any good," Cristiano said, and could tell his friend was troubled by this situation. "Do you want to marry Sergio?"

Wayne shrugged and looked down at his plate, not even seeing the food before him. "He's beautiful."

"He is," Cristiano agreed as he picked up his fork, not wanting to make judgments.

"And it's not like anyone else wants to marry me," Wayne said.

"That's not true," Cristiano said. 

"I'm ugly."

"You're not," Cristiano said, reaching for his hand. "You're just in that forge all day. Who do you even visit except me when you come to see to my horses?"

Wayne shrugged again as he pulled his hand away on the pretense of picking up his fork. "I'm just saying that it's not like anyone like Sergio would marry me of his own free will."

"Wayne, I love Sergio, but he's not the person you want to be married to."

"I don't think I have a choice," Wayne said as he began to shovel the food into his mouth, thus ending the discussion.

Cristiano changed the subject to inane chatter about horseshoes, but he wished he could do more to keep Wayne from making what was likely to be the biggest mistake of his life.

* * * *

Iker made his way into the chambers he had not shared with Pepe for longer than he could remember. In fact, he couldn’t recall the last time he’d been in here at all, and was surprised to see his own belongings that he’d never collected scattered about.

Pepe was lying on the bed and waited for Iker to speak first.

Iker picked up a golden hairbrush and turned it over in his hands. “Why are you doing this?”

“Sergio needs to be settled. How can the god of love do his job when he behaves like a lustful teenager.”

“Who knows more about love than a lustful teenager?” Iker tried to lighten the mood.

“A lustful teenager that nearly caused the total destruction of Athens!”

“It’s unfair to lay that on Sergio.”

“Regardless, he needs settled to someone stable.”

“Do Wayne deserved to be saddled with a husband like Sergio?”

“Wayne asked me to find him a mate,” Pepe said. “It is done. As soon as they both arrive, it will be done.”

“There are others who would make a better partner for Wayne,” Iker tried again. He set down the hair brush, back where it had lain next to Pepe’s razor. He moved closer to his husband. “He is a good man who deserves better.”

“I thought Sergio was one of your favorites? Or will you feel guilty cheating on me with a married man?”

Pepe’s words cut straight into Iker’s heart.

With tears in his eyes, Iker said, “I only started cheating on you when you stopped loving me.”

 

Chapter 10

Wayne knelt at the altar, stealing glances at Sergio, who was dazzlingly beautiful in the evening light. He tried not to let Cristiano’s words of warning affect him, but he was painfully aware that his new husband didn’t even really like him. Maybe not even that, maybe it was utter indifference, which might be worse.

Pepe spoke a few words of prayer over the couple, in a flat voice, avoiding looking everyone, but most of all, Iker. It was an utter lie that Pepe did not love Iker any more. Pepe loved Iker most of all, but Iker expected him to be perfect all the time, and when Pepe had to make hard decisions, for the good of all, it often meant doing things that Iker didn’t approve of. People had to be punished and lessons learned. Thought it was true Pepe had strayed, seeking comfort in the arms of other loves, his heart had only ever, truly belonged to Iker.

“May the bonds of your marriage never be broken.”

Sergio looked briefly at Wayne and then turned away. He rose to his feet and left the temple.

Awkwardly, Wayne followed him down the corridor to his chambers.

“I...I thought you might live with me.”

“In your apartments by the forge?” Sergio said with more derision than he intended. He took a breath. Wayne was not a bad person; just not the man Sergio would ever have chosen to wed.

“Yes,” Wayne said defensively. “You may have the rooms redecorated to your liking.”

Sergio nodded. “I will meet you there.”

Wayne departed, knowing Sergio needed time. Maybe he could come to love Wayne if he was patient.

Sergio threw himself onto his bed and let out a moan. As if it wasn’t torture enough to be denied Fernando, now this! 

“Don’t make yourself miserable,” Iker said, standing in the doorway.

“I think Pepe’s done fine enough of a job making me miserable without my help!”

“No,” Iker said, shaking his head. “Pepe can force circumstances upon you, but he can never make you unhappy unless you choose it.”

“He makes you unhappy,” Sergio said with a pout.

Iker smiled sadly. “No. No I do that myself.” He entered the room and came to sit at the foot of Sergio’s bed. “Wayne is a good man. He will be faithful and loyal. He is a very suitable husband.”

“I want Fernando,” Sergio whined. 

“Fernando is but a mortal. Your love for him would have faded anyway. It only hurts the way it does because he was taken from you before you were done with him.”

“That’s not true!”

Iker laid a hand on Sergio’s calf. “As I said. You can make yourself miserable in this, or you can go to your husband, and give yourself to him, and make this life as best you can make it.”

Sergio buried his face in his pillow. He wasn’t sure how he could possibly do that.

* * * *

An hour later, Sergio had not appeared. Wayne paced his chamber, having no idea what he should do. The last thing he wanted was to have to confront him and demand he come to their bed, but neither could he bear the embarrassment of having his husband sleep in another room on their wedding night. 

He didn’t expect the glorious god to make love to him...maybe not ever, but at least he could share his bed.

Just as Wayne became so frustrated he began to tear at his hair, Sergio appeared. His face was sad, but resolute.

“Have you eaten?” Sergio asked.

Wayne shook his head. “I can have a meal sent for us.”

Sergio nodded. “That would be nice.”

Wayne called for a servant who quickly scampered to find a meal for the couple.

“Please, have a seat.”

Sergio sat himself in a simple wooden chair in Wayne’s chamber, not looking at the bed at the far end. As he looked around the space, he could not imagine one more different than his own. There were few decorations, no flowers brought from the gardens below, no golden statues of himself...

“Like I said,” Wayne said, reading Sergio’s expression, “you can bring some of your things here. Decorate it as you like...I...I don’t much care.”

“Sure, thanks,” Sergio said. A silence fell as the meal was brought in. It was mostly fruit, bread and cheese, but neither was in the mood for much more. Generous goblets of wine were filled and the servants quietly departed.

Sergio took a long drinks of sweet red wine. Positive attitude. And a lot of this wine.

Wayne drank as well, wanting to feel numb.

“So...you work in the forge,” Sergio tried to start a conversation. In truth, he didn’t know much what to say. Wayne worked and Sergio went about with his work coupling people and going to parties. What did they even have in common?

“Yes,” Wayne said. 

“What...kinds of things do you make?” 

Wayne appreciated Sergio’s attempts to be civil. “Weapons for the gods, shoes for the horses. Cristiano’s team seem to need new shoes every week.”

“It’s hard work flying the length of the earth every day,” Sergio said with a smile. 

“It is indeed,” Wayne said. Wayne tried to think of something to ask Sergio in return, but all he could think of was the gossip surrounding the man. The orgies and the wild romances. Wayne couldn’t think of a way to ask about Sergio that didn’t see judgmental.

And it wasn’t that Wayne judged Sergio for his excesses. He was jealous of them. All Wayne did was work. He enjoyed it immensely. But some nights, when the forge was quiet, he was so lonely.

“I should come and see you work some time.”

Wayne nodded as he stuffed bread into his mouth. Right, like Sergio wanted to see the mess of his forge. “Sure.”

The meal was finished as well as the whole skin of wine. Sergio felt like an actual virgin. He had no idea what to do with himself, next.

Wayne made a decision and got up. “You can sleep on the bed. I’ll have the couch.”

“Oh, Wayne...” Sergio said even though the plan elated him. He felt guilty. 

“No, it’s fine,” Wayne said as he rose to his feet. “I need to do some work- Cristiano needs some horseshoes.”

Sergio watched Wayne escape and knew this marriage was doomed for sure.


	4. Chapters 11-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the fairest of them all?

Chapter 11

"I don't think he likes me," Sergio whined as he flopped onto Guti's couch. It had been a month since he and Wayne had been wed, and his husband left early every morning to go to the forge, only reappearing after dusk for dinner. At first, Sergio had been bracing himself for Wayne's inevitable advances, but the lame god hadn't even tried to touch him once!

"Who doesn't like you?" Guti asked, looking up from the selection of grapes he was tasting. The season's crop in Athens had been wiped out by Frank's foolishness, and now he was forced to try these grapes from some of the other cities, and they just weren't as good.

"Wayne!" Sergio repeated with an annoyed flip of his hair. 

Guti spit out a sour grape and turned his attention to his friend. "I thought you didn't want to be married to him?"

"I didn't, but I am so there it is," Sergio said. "And I haven't had a fuck in a month! A MONTH."

"Poor baby," Guti said with a smirk. "I got half an hour?"

"No!" Sergio threw a pillow at him. "No one thinks I can make this marriage work. What kind of lame ass god of love can't even make his new husband want to fuck him?"

"Sergio, you just have to give it up. Go see Fernando. Snuggle up to Iker. Whoever. Wayne doesn't want to be married to you either, so why force it."

"Why doesn't he want to be married to me!" Sergio demanded. "I'm hot!"

Guti bit his lip. "And not even slightly vain."

"Shut up," Sergio said. "I have an idea! Throw a party. One of your orgies. I'll bring Wayne. All the sex going on, I'll get him drunk..."

Even as Sergio outlined his plans for seduction, another plan, a much more sensible one, began in Guti's head. He was going to need Cesc's help.

* * * *

"So I need you to pick up Fernando," Guti said.

Cesc frowned. "Pepe and Xabi said Sergio couldn't have him."

"They said he couldn't keep him. I'm just talking about a nice, orgy-related fuck. It's hardly even cheating."

Cesc rolled his eyes. "Fine. But no more virgins. Pepe said no."

"Fine," Guti said. "But you could bring us some you princes, recently deflowered? What about that pretty Trojan you snuggled up with last time?"

"Bojan?" Cesc asked with a breathy laugh, betraying the fact that he'd often thought of the pretty boy.

"Yes," Guti said with a wink. "I could have another go on him."

Cesc frowned and Guti burst out laughing. "We do need to have an orgy. All these gods thinking they are in love with mortals!"

"I'm not in LOVE," Cesc said and stuck out his tongue. "He was just good in bed!"

"So am I," Guti said, cupping his balls.

"Well, yes, but you know you're good," Cesc rolled his eyes. "That kid is all big eyes and trembling, fleshy thighs."

"Why you're not the god of poetry, I'll never know," Guti said. "Now shoo. And make sure everyone gets the message."

"I need to hire an assistant just to send out invitations to orgies," Cesc said with a laugh.

* * * *

Pepe sat on his throne, waiting for the latest news of Athens. The city had buried their dead and life was beginning to return to normal. While the death toll had been high and the loss of crops nearly total, at least there was enough left to get the survivors through the winter.

Cesc burst in and came up short. "Oh...hi Pepe."

"You have news of Athens?"

"Yes!" Cesc said quickly. "Xabi says that things are as good as could be expected and he thanks you and Xavi for your help."

"Excellent."

Cesc turned to leave.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Pepe asked, suspicious.

"Me? Nowhere!" Cesc said, letting out a squeak

"Guti is having an orgy tonight, isn't he?"

"Maybe?" Cesc said. He never could lie. He was going to have to work on that.

"He doesn't want me there," Pepe said, his face darkening. "Is he having virgins again?"

"No!" Cesc said. "He thought about it but I reminded him that you didn't want them."

"Good," Pepe nodded. However, the thought of attending Guti's party that night had a certain appeal. He and Iker used to go all of the time, but Pepe hadn't been in ages. He knew Iker still went. Took part in the fun. Pepe wished...

Cesc watched the painful emotions cross his father's face, and he wished he knew how to help. Knew what to do to help him and Iker be close again.

"You should come!" Cesc found himself saying.

Pepe looked at him. "I should."

Cesc nodded quickly. "It will start at sunset as always."

Pepe cupped the side of Cesc's face in his hand. "Thank you, son."

Cesc beamed up at him as Pepe kissed his forehead. Maybe things would be getting better, soon.

* * * *

Bojan leaned on the wall of Troy. The sun was beginning to set across the Aegean sea, and Bojan imagined crossing it again, returning to the palace of the god of wine and revelry. Maybe staying there forever.

"Bojan, are you coming to dinner?" his brother, Gigi asked, laying a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder.

“Sure,” Bojan said, reluctantly turned to the palace. The thought of another long meal that would devolve into a long political debate. Bojan had actually fallen asleep the other night.  
 Gigi brushed a lock of hair off of his forehead. “Daydreaming again?”

Bojan smiled. “Maybe a little.”

“I wish you would get more involved in the discussions. This is your city, too. Father will leave us some day, and I will need your help.”

“Are you sure?” Bojan asked. “I am, after all, fated to destroy the city.”

“Oh, Bojan,” Gigi said with a sigh. “I do respect the will of the gods, but fate is such a tricky thing. Besides, we know for a fact the more one does to avoid one’s fate, the more one is likely to meet it.”

“I know,” Bojan said. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something flying toward them out of the sunset.

“Go on inside, I’ll be in shortly,” Bojan said quickly, all but shoving his brother into the palace.

“Alright,” Gigi said and returned inside without even looking at the sunset.

Cesc landed lightly next to Bojan. “Was that your brother, Gigi?”

“Yup,” Bojan said, nearly wiggling with excitement.

Cesc leaned down to kiss him. Bojan responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around the god and getting lightheaded as they lifted off the ground. Cesc didn’t even ask permission as they took off to Guti’s Garden of Sin.

 

Chapter 12

Wayne followed Sergio into the garden, feeling apprehensive and out of place. When Sergio had suggested this, he’d known right away it was a bad idea, but the hopefulness on his husband’s face had made him agree.

Sergio wound his way through the clearly familiar paths toward the center, the source of the music and laughter.

“Sergio!” Guti said delightedly as they entered the courtyard.

Wayne’s eyes were assaulted with the nakedness. The first thing he saw was Cesc: the young god had a mortal in his lap and was leisurely kissing the boy and stroking his cock. Cesc caught his eye and winked.

Averting his gaze, he found the only safe place was at his feet. He stared at his left foot, twisted from his fall from Olympus. Twisted and ugly.

When he looked up again, he saw Sergio deep in conversation with Guti, Sergio arguing something with the god. The source of their disagreement seemed to be a blond, freckled mortal who sat draped across a couch, nymphs anointing his beautiful body with scented oils.

The man had his eyes closed, but the sound of Sergio’s voice awakened him. When he spotted the god of love, he leapt to his feet.

“Sergio!”

Wayne watched as the man rushed to his husband’s side and immediately wrapped his arms around him, laying kisses on his face.

In anguish, Wayne turned away and disappeared into the tangle of the garden. Apparently it wasn’t it enough for Sergio to have lovers, he wanted to rub Wayne’s face in his infidelity.

* * * *

It took every ounce of Sergio’s will not to respond to Fernando’s advances. His mere presence brought flooding back the memory of their too brief time together. Gently, he pried Fernando away.

“Fernando, how are you?” Sergio asked with a glare at Guti.

“I’ve missed you!” Fernando said, the hurt plain on his features as Sergio kept him at arm’s length.

“Your city needs you,” Sergio said evasively.

“I know,” Fernando said, resigned to this fate. In truth, he’d been rather proud of himself in the work he’d been assigned, helping to find suitable housing for all of the citizens and keeping track of everyone. His father could finally look on his son and not see a failure of a man. “Things are settling down. I could stay with you at the palace for a few days, perhaps?”

Sergio had to look away from his beautiful face. He wanted nothing more than to be with Fernando, but...

“I cannot.”

“Why?” The hurt was evident in his tone.

Sergio locked eyes with Guti who was giving him a disapproving look. “I am married.”

“You....what?” Fernando asked, in shock. “You love another?”

“I didn’t say love,” Sergio too quickly corrected. “But I am wed and that is that.”

“Oh,” Fernando said. He hated himself for the next statement. “I don’t care. Come to me anyway.”

The words, desperate, ripped through Sergio. How could his Fernando be reduced to this?

But Guti cut in. “Come, Sergio- have some wine. Fernando can tell you about life in Athens. Just because you are wed, there is no reason you can’t talk to an old friend, surely? Where is your husband, anyway?”

Sergio looked around for Wayne, realizing that he’d disappeared. “I should...”

“He probably met a friend and is catching up,” Guti placated him, his godly ability to talk anyone into forgetting their problems working its magic.

“Yeah,” Sergio said, forgetting the fact that Wayne had few friends. He and Fernando could have a drink. That was allowed.

Guti guided the pair to an empty couch and called over nymphs with wine goblets, filling them to the brim with his most potent vintage. Yes, a little debauchery was exactly what Sergio needed to make him happy again.

* * * *

Cesc snuggled his Trojan toy, letting the boy sleep for a bit before Cesc was forced to fuck him a third time. He was so intoxicating, this mortal. He knew Pepe frowned on this kind of behavior, but Cesc couldn’t help himself.

Besides, Pepe was busy across the courtyard, laughing loudly with Iker and Xavi, their cares seeming to melt away in the festive atmosphere. There was music and dancing as the wine flowed freely.

Cesc watched Iker lay a hand on Pepe’s arm affectionately, and he had a moment’s hope that maybe there was life left in that marriage. When Pepe laid his hand on top of it, squeezing it, Cesc had to smile. 

“A Trojan?” Xabi asked, taking a seat next to Cesc and tossing a toga across Bojan’s nakedness. “Athenian boys not good enough for you?”

“Sergio seems to have taken those,” Cesc pointed out as they both looked to see Sergio laughing with Fernando and Juan. “Why are you here?”

“Thanks,” Xabi said with a smile, though it was no secret that the virginal god was not a frequent visitor to Guti’s palace. “I’m keeping an eye on those Athenian princes.”

“Oh, Sergio is harmless enough,” Cesc said as he kissed Bojan’s forehead. “He’s been quite faithful to Wayne.”

“That’s faithful?” Xabi asked as Sergio had his hand on Fernando’s thigh, a look of lust in his eyes. “You all and your godly concepts of fidelity.”

Cesc tried to be offended and couldn’t work up the effort so he drank more wine. “Personally I’m not sure why any of us marry.”

“Me neither,” Xabi said with a smile and he and Cesc clinked glasses.

* * * *

Iker watched Pepe be persuaded to dance by Xavi and started to remember why they’d fallen in love. Pepe’s laugh was infectious, and when he turned to wink at Iker, he felt a desire that he’d long thought was dead.

I could love him again, Iker said as he finished a glass of wine and stood.

“Can I cut in?” he asked Xavi as a song ended.

“Please!” Xavi said as he panted, undone by Pepe’s vigorous dancing.

Pepe swept Iker up into his arms and kissed his cheek. “Have I told you how ravishing you look this evening?”

Iker leaned into him and felt his heart rate increase. “You’ve had too much of Guti’s wine.”

“Mmm, I don’t need wine to remind myself how hot my husband is,” Pepe said, and boldly reached to fondle Iker’s ass, feeling that tonight Iker would not push him away.

Iker sighed as Pepe groped him, yes, yes indeed.

Pepe danced them over to the edge of the courtyard and pulled Iker into the gardens. Pressing him up against a pillar, he kissed him.

Iker pulled Pepe closed to him, trapped by his body and wantonly grinding against him. “I’ve missed you,” Iker breathed in his ear.

“I’ve been right here the whole time,” Pepe reminded him as he pulled away Iker’s toga.

Iker shoved every unkind thought out of his mind as it wanted to know how Pepe could say that when he’d been in every bed from here to the ends of the world; Pepe was here now and that was all that mattered. He reached between them and found both cocks, stroking them together in a way that made them both moan.

Pepe’s tongue slashed against Iker’s as he groped his ass, wriggling fingers in between his cheeks and finding his entrance. No one ever reacted to him quite the way Iker did.

“Fuck me,” Iker panted as he wrenched his mouth from Pepe’s, his words conveying his desperation to be filled.

Pepe’s fingers invaded him, pressing up against that spot he knew so way, making Iker cry out, the sound barely disguised by the music just around the corner.

“Please,” Iker begged as he tried to move, but he was trapped by Pepe. 

“What do you want?” Pepe teased him, knowing it turned Iker on.

“You cock, oh Pepe, please.”

With a growl of satisfaction, Pepe released Iker and let him turn against the pillar, taking his cock in hand, and pushing it deep within his husband.

Iker cried out again, this time louder than the music, but neither of them even noticed as Pepe began to thrust into Iker with rapid, rough strokes. Iker took his own cock in hand, needing little more than the friction as his whole being jerked with Pepe’s thrusts.

When they came together, bolts of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the gardens and the crash of thunder drown out their passionate completion.

As Iker leaned against the pillar for support, he vowed that this time, he would keep Pepe’s interest.

* * * *

Wayne watched the lightning flash across the sky, and saw Cristiano headed toward him, having found him despite his attempts to hide.

“I was surprised when Guti said you were here,” Cristiano said lightly as he’d just witnessed Wayne’s husband in an embrace with that human he’d been consorting with before the marriage.

“Sergio wanted to come, but he was off with someone else when we’d barely gotten into the gate.”

Cristiano’s heart sank for Wayne. He’d thought better of Sergio, but apparently the god really was incapable of fidelity. He struggled for a way to comfort Wayne. An “I did try to tell you” seemed hardly appropriate.

“I don’t know why I ever believed this would work,” Wayne berated himself. 

“Shh,” Cristiano said as he put an arm around Wayne, pulling his head to his shoulder, feeling the damp tears against his skin. “You believed in love. You should always believe.”

“Why?” Wayne asked, despairing. “I mean, love is there, if you’re attractive.”

“And you’re not?”

“Don’t try to bullshit me, Cris,” Wayne said as he pulled away. “I’m ugly and lame.”

“No,” Cristiano said as he reached for Wayne’s chin and made the god look in his eye. “You are one of the most beautiful, good hearted people I know.”

In Cristiano’s eyes, he believed this was true.

“Sure, you don’t have Sergio’s long flowing hair or easy laughter, but that’s because Sergio doesn’t have much beneath that which is worth loving,” Cristiano said, and knew these words were true. 

Wayne leaned in and Cristiano met him half way, their lips meeting in a perfect, blissful kiss.

* * * *

Bojan awoke in Cesc’s warm embrace, sore but happy even as Cesc’s cock pressed into him again, begging for entrance. This was the life he was meant to live. He didn’t even care if he was just a play thing of the god. He would submit forever, willingly.

The party had devolved into your basic orgy of merry making. The band had quit and the dancing was now all naked. 

“You are such a beautiful little slut,” Cesc praised as Bojan settled on his cock, the boy letting out a whimper of pleasure.

But before Cesc could start fucking the boy, there was a bright flash of light in the middle of the courtyard.

Startled, Bojan fell right off of Cesc’s lap and tumbled to the floor. There were shouts of alarm and annoyance as the party was interrupted.

Sitting on a short pillar was a large, golden apple with a tag attached to it.

Xabi, having been nearest, and the only one not engaged in a sex act, moved forward to examine it.

“What does it say?” Pepe called out.

Xabi frowned. “To the fairest.”

 

Chapter 13

“The fairest?” Sergio asked as he pulled on his toga, leaving Fernando curled on the couch. “That’s me.” He held out a hand.

Xabi gave him a look. The commotion had brought others to the courtyard, and Xabi saw Sergio’s husband appear with Cristiano. Now what was going on there?

“You’re not the fairest!” Pepe called. “It’s obviously Iker!”

Iker, curled up in Pepe’s lap, blushed furiously. “Well...”

“You are,” Pepe said as he kissed his husband. “Even more beautiful after I fuck you.”

“I have it, so it must be mine,” Xabi said, really not wanting to listen to his father’s sex talk.

“Hello!” Sergio said with a pout. “God of love and beauty!”

“I think you’re beautiful,” Wayne spit out, and then blushed in embarrassment. Cristiano looked away.

Sergio couldn’t look at him either, for what he’d just done with Fernando. He really hadn’t come here to do that. He’d come here to try to seduce Wayne.

“Someone should choose,” Xavi said. “Pepe- you’re the king, you choose. Who is the fairest?” Of course he would choose Iker which Xavi certainly believed to be the fairest.

Pepe glanced at his husband, his son, and the temperamental god of love. Was he insane? “No...I’ll not choose. We should find an impartial judge.”

“Impartial?” Guti laughed. “Is there such a thing as an impartial judge?”

Pepe gave him a look, but declined to comment. He carefully eased out from under Iker and stood, not even caring that he was naked. “Yes...not one of us, for we all have our agendas. Perhaps a mortal.”

“Fernando!” Sergio jokingly offered up, and everyone but Wayne and Cristiano chuckled.

“Impartial,” Pepe said good humoredly. “As in someone who hasn’t had a PART of your body lodged into them.”

Fernando went bright pink under his freckles and hid under his toga. Juan was sitting not far away, and was laughing at him.

Guti, annoyed to have been ignored, stood up. “How about our Trojan prince?”

Cesc’s eyes got wide in alarm. “No!”

“We have a Trojan prince?” Pepe asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he turned to Cesc. He immediately spotted the boy, indeed a prince of Troy, and the son of the powerful king who often flaunted the power of the gods. Yes. Perfect. 

Cesc was trying to hide Bojan with his body, but it was pointless.

“Bring him to me, Cesc,” Pepe said, his tone not welcoming any argument.

Cesc whimpered and took Bojan’s hand. The boy’s eyes were impossibly wide as the Lord of all Gods glared down at him. He could have sworn that the sky god had grown in size. He let Cesc guide him in front of Pepe.

“So, Bojan is it?”

“Y-y-yes,” he stuttered, looking to Cesc for help, but there was none to be had.

“We have a problem, Bojan. One I’m hoping you can help me with.”

There was sporadic laughter, many among them enjoying the show that the king was putting on, knowing him to be the best at holding an audience.

“W-what?”

“You see,” Pepe held a hand out to Xabi who reluctantly placed the shining apple into his hand. “We have this apple that’s appeared. It says it’s for the fairest.”

Bojan’s eyes shined with the light of the unnaturally shining apple. “Who?”

“That’s what you get to decide,” Pepe said as he reached out to caress the side of Bojan’s face. He could see why his son was so enamored with this boy. His innocence was beautiful. “Now, I think my husband is by far the most beautiful,” he said, directing Bojan’s gaze to Iker.

“He is beautiful,” Bojan couldn’t help but agree as he looked at the dark beauty of the god.

“But Xabi here thinks that he, in his wisdom and chastity is the fairest.”

Bojan couldn’t disagree. Even with the ginger stubble on his chiseled face, it was apparent the god was gorgeous. 

“And then we have Sergio,” Pepe said. “Who is, as he ceaselessly reminds us, the god of love and beauty.”

Bojan turned and saw the dazzling figure that was Sergio. “They’re all beautiful.”

“Indeed,” Pepe agreed. “But someone has to choose.”

“Can I talk to you for a minute, Pepe?” Cesc asked as he got between his father and Bojan. He edged backward, making space between Bojan and the scheming king.

“Cesc,” Pepe said warningly. “You will not interfere!”

“I’m fine!” Bojan told Cesc. “He just wants me to pick.”

“Exactly,” Pepe said as he pushed Cesc aside and pulled Bojan back toward him. “So, Bojan, what are you thinking?”

“It’s so hard to choose!” Bojan said giddily, loving all of the eyes on him. He didn’t even notice Cesc retreat with a glare.

“It is,” Pepe agreed as he beckoned the three candidates toward him. “Perhaps they should offer you a gift in exchange for your choice.”

“G-g-gift?”

“Yes!” Pepe agreed. “What gift will you bestow upon this boy if he agrees that you are the fairest? Xabi?”

Xabi’s eyes narrowed. “What I think perhaps he needs most is some wisdom.”

Bojan frowned for a moment. “Wisdom?”

“Yes,” Xabi said as he watched the boy struggle to decide if he was being insulted or not. “The greatest wisdom of all men, and the respect of those around you who will value your great judgment.”

A light went on. “Are you saying I’m dumb?”

Xabi struggled. “I am merely saying that I could give you the wisdom of the gods.”

Bojan made a face. “Maybe not.”

Xabi inclined his head in defeat. In truth, maybe he didn’t have the power that would make this boy wise.

“Iker? What can you offer?”

Iker looked a bit startled. “Well....”

Pepe stroked the top of Bojan’s head. “I think you and I could make him powerful.”

“Powerful?”

“Oh yes. Make men bow down to you. Show you the deference you are owed,” Pepe whispered the promises in his ear. “Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

“And they would respect you,” Iker added, warming to the idea. He could see how Xabi’s offer had wounded the boy. It was perhaps not the first time he had been told he was stupid.

“Th-that would be nice,” Bojan said as he began to imagine the elders council at Troy listening to him for a change.

“You don’t want that!” Sergio spoke up, seeing the boy was being swayed. “You want love.”

“Love?” Bojan asked with a squeak, glancing to see where Cesc was and finding the god had disappeared.

“Yes love,” Sergio said as he moved in, seeing he had exactly what the boy wanted. “Love with the one person in the world that sees nothing but you in his world. Who wants nothing more than to please and pleasure you.”

His words had the whole crowd hypnotized. 

“W-with who?” Bojan asked, wondering if Sergio had the power to make Cesc love him.

“The most beautiful man in the whole world,” Sergio said.

Bojan’s heart sank for a moment. Well, of course Sergio couldn’t make a god love him, not if he didn’t want to. But then it occurred to him. “You mean....Jesus of Sparta?”

A curl of a smile formed on Sergio’s lips. “Jesus of Sparta would be yours. To be your husband. To love you forever.”

Bojan licked his lips. He’d only seen the Spartan prince one time, but the boy really was the most beautiful in the world. 

“He’s already....” Iker began to speak, but Sergio cut him off.

“You want him, don’t you, Bojan.”

“Yes!” Bojan said quickly. “Yes, yes, I choose you Sergio!”

Sergio was triumphant as Pepe handed over the apple.

“He’s already married!” Iker hissed in his husband’s hear. “The king of Sparta will not take kindly to you giving away his husband!”

Pepe smiled and kissed Iker. “No. And do you know who he’ll blame?”

Iker’s eyes got wide. 

“Troy.”


	5. Chapters 14-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bojan collects his prize, the stage is set for the Trojan War.

Chapter 14

Jesus sat at his window, gazing out at the empty plain before him. When he had been courted by Zlatan, the imposing king of Sparta, he had been dizzy with the attentions. Promises were made of a pampered life in the Spartan city, but in truth, mostly Jesus sat at this window and watched the warriors train for hours. All they did was train for war.

LIke anyone would take over this place.

“Jesus!”

He looked over to see his husband arriving, peeling off his armor, body glistening with sweat. Oh good. Afternoon sex.

Jesus pulled away his toga and let it drop to the floor. Sex with Zlatan was not bad, but quick and rough. It had taken Jesus several painful months to get used to his lovemaking, but in truth, it was the most interesting part of his day any more. It was better, though, than when Zlatan used to come to him after the evening meal, drunk. There was less bruising this way.

“Such a submissive husband,” Zlatan praised as Jesus meekly approached, eyes cast down. He caught Jesus under the chin and pulled his startlingly blue eyes up to look at him. “And such a beauty.”

Jesus smiled at him, enjoying the praise. He’d been told his whole life how beautiful he was and it was one of the few things he had confidence in. Zlatan leaned down to capture his mouth in a crushing kiss. Jesus took in the familiar taste of his husband, and realized he’d already had a few drinks today.

So Jesus relaxed into him, knowing it was the only way.

Zlatan immediately began pawing his ass as his solid shaft pressed against Jesus’s soft belly. Jesus turned toward the couch and splayed himself against it, finding a comfortable grip on the edge, just as the cock was roughly shoved into him.

Jesus let out a gasp of pain as he was barely given time to adjust as the cock began to piston in and out of him. Jesus decided it wasn’t worth the effort today to try to bring his own climax, and closed his eyes, willing his body to relax into the fucking.

As predicted, Zlatan was quick, soon spraying cum onto the round ass before him with a satisfied grunt. He dropped to the couch, lying on his back next to Jesus.

Jesus cuddled up next to him and Zlatan put his arm around him.

“We have guests to dinner tonight. Prince Bojan of Troy and one of his royal advisors. Sergio, I think they said his name was. I’ve never seen him before. Anyway, make yourself look pretty for them? Let them know that not only am I the most powerful general in Greece, but I also have the best looking husband?”

“Of course, my lord.”

* * * *

Bojan sat at the table, fretting. 

Sergio lay a hand on his thigh. “Calm down.”

“Calm down?” Bojan squeaked. “Why are we here?”

“You wanted the most beautiful man in the world. We’re here to get him.”

“But...how can we sit to dinner with these men?” Bojan asked, not even wanting to think what Gigi would say at this spectacle.

“You want us to just sneak into his bed room and steal his husband?” Sergio asked.

“Well,” Bojan said, “It’d be better than eating his food and drinking his wine and then stealing his husband!” Bojan was starting to have second thoughts about the wisdom of this whole adventure.

And then Jesus walked in.

Bojan’s jaw dropped. The man was more beautiful than Bojan had remembered. His skin glowed in the candle light and when his blue eyes turned to look at Bojan, it nearly took his breath away.

And then Jesus smiled at Bojan.

His heart skipped a beat.

A smile curled at the edges of Sergio’s mouth. “I thought so. Now play it cool while I lay the trap.”

Bojan was unable to speak as Sergio rose from his seat and went to greet Jesus. Zlatan was busy talking to some of his warriors, and ignoring Jesus completely. If Jesus was Bojan’s husband, he’d never ignore him.

Sergio sat next to the gorgeous man and began to whisper in his ear. Jesus listened for a moment, and then his eyes turned to Bojan again.

Bojan would never know what Sergio said, or how the god’s powers worked, exactly, but Jesus’s gaze turned from friendly to lustful in a matter of moments. Sergio made a suggestion, and Jesus nodded and rose from his seat.

Zlatan didn’t even see him go.

Sergio returned to Bojan and picked up his glass of wine. “Now finish your dinner. Jesus will be waiting for us at the entrance to the palace.”

“Wait...just like that?”

Sergio winked. “Just like that.”

* * * *

Jesus waited nervously at the gates of Sparta. What was he even doing out here? If Zlatan caught him...

And then Bojan came into view, and Jesus’s soul ached he loved the man so much. Had he ever seen him before, this prince of Troy? He couldn’t remember much past laying eyes on him this evening, and knowing he’d give his life to be with him.

Bojan smiled at him and closed the distance between them. As soon as he was close enough, Jesus was upon him, kissing him passionately.

Sergio grinned. Some days this job was too easy. He was gifted with the ability to make anyone fall in love, but some people didn’t need much more than a nudge. Jesus was lonely and unhappy- it took the barest of suggestions to get him to fall for Bojan.

“Okay, we can do this later,” Sergio said as he herded the two young men toward his chariot. 

Bojan let out a giddy giggle as he laced his fingers through Jesus’s. How did this creature love him? But even as he wondered, Jesus cuddled in next to him in the chariot as Sergio drove them away from Sparta at an impossible speed.

* * * *

In truth, Iker thought Pepe was enjoying playing with the humans a little too much. He was watching Zlatan rage around his palace, having found out just this morning that his husband had escaped with a prince of Troy- the watch reported having seeing him kissing the young man before leaving.

“They’ll be sure to declare war on Troy. Oh, we’ve not had a proper war in ages,” Pepe rubbed his hands together.

“Come back to bed,” Iker begged as he reached a hand for Pepe. He didn’t want to discuss this. He didn’t want to argue. He wanted Pepe back at his side, loving him.

Pepe retreated from the window. “I’ll go see Xabi tomorrow. He’ll be angry, but Athens needs a war, too. They need the cause to rally around.”

“Will Steven want to fight because Zlatan’s husband strayed?” Iker couldn’t help but say.

“They have sworn an oath to protect Jesus!” Pepe said, his anger rising.

“Of course,” Iker said as he snuggled into Pepe. “But you know Xabi.”

“Yes,” Pepe sighed. “But my son is a warrior. And he knows it’s value.”

“He does,” Iker said as he laid kisses on Pepe’s back. “And he doesn’t much care for Sergio.”

“No,” Pepe chuckled. “No he doesn’t.” He turned to Iker, rolling on top of his husband and kissing him. Yes..everything was good right now.

 

Chapter 15

Cristiano watched Sergio put his plan into action, watching Jesus of Sparta sail away from Greece in the arms of Bojan of Troy and wondered if the love god could actually get any more reckless if he tried. 

He was so preoccupied thinking of Sergio, he nearly missed the gates and if the horses were not so well trained, he very well may have sent the chariot off the edge of the cliff.

“Whoa there,” Fabio called up as Cristiano reigned in the horses.

“Sorry,” Cristiano said with a sigh as he jumped down and handed over the reigns. He went to apologize to his horses as well, who rolled their eyes at the god. He rubbed their necks.

“Thinking big thoughts?” Fabio asked.

“Watching Sergio start a war. No one is doing anything to stop him. Pepe thinks it’s fun, and even Xabi was too mad about losing the apple to forewarn anyone about what he was thinking.”

“Maybe it’s best we live here at the end of the earth,” Fabio tried to joke, but he knew Cristiano was concerned. “Wayne is here.”

Cristiano did not meet Fabio’s eye. Wayne was here for the third time this week and he didn’t want Fabio to see in his eyes how happy the thought of seeing him right now made him. “Thank you.”

Wayne was sat on his couch, playing with an object he held. He rose to his feet when Cristiano entered.

“Wayne,” he greeted him warmly, making his way over and embracing him for longer than they should have. There was nothing yet between them but a few kisses, and Cristiano knew both of them were afraid that given much time, they might not be able to continue to hold back.

“I see your husband is in fine form,” Cristiano couldn’t resist saying.

“I heard the earth shake when Zlatan realized his husband was gone to Troy,” Wayne agreed. “I haven’t seen Sergio in a few days. He’s seeing the happy couple to Troy personally.”

Cristiano wondered if he wasn’t also off seeing his lover, but he bit his lip. “I wonder will he be much help to Troy when the war begins.”

Wayne knew better than to answer.

* * * *

Steven heard of the defection of Jesus only hours before Zlatan was at his doorstep, demanding action.

“We must attack. We cannot suffer this injustice!”

Steven looked at Zlatan for a long moment. “When you arrived, did you notice the state of my city?”

Zlatan’s eyes narrowed. “You mean the rich, proud city of Athens will refuse to honor a sacred vow?”

Steven bristled. “We keep our word, but perhaps before you ask our city which has been decimated once this year already by the wrath of the gods, you consider what you are asking of us.”

“I am asking you to defend the honor of Greece!” Zlatan roared.

“We will fight your battle,” Steven said in a cold voice, “but we will, some day, require the same of you.”

“Of course,” Zlatan said. “Now, we must enlist the help of Tim Howard.”

* * * *

Cesc flitted over Troy, trying to get a glimpse of Bojan, hating himself for even caring. Bojan was a mere mortal. Why was he even wasting his time with him? He could have so much better.

But even as he thought it, he wondered if it was true. Sure, Guti loved to have him at his parties, and Iker took him to bed when Pepe was being unkind, but did anyone really love Cesc?

Tears in his eyes, Cesc spotted Bojan entering the gates of Troy, proudly pulling a reluctant Jesus behind him and knew the boy was besotted with his prize.

* * * *

“What have your brought us?” asked Gigi as Bojan approached. 

“This is Jesus of Sparta! He’s agreed to marry me!” Bojan gushed.

Jesus hit behind Bojan, who was only slightly taller. Bojan’s imposing brother, Gigi scared the young prince.

“Jesus of Sparta?” Gigi asked, knowing the name and indeed the beautiful face. Gigi tried to think of a polite way to ask the question in his head.

He couldn’t think of one.

“Welcome,” he said as he reached a hand out to the prince. “Bojan, perhaps you’d like to take your guest to rest up before dinner and then see me in my chambers, please?”

Bojan didn’t like the look Gigi was giving him, but he pulled himself up to his full height. He was a friend of the gods and had the love of the most beautiful man in the world. What did his brother think he could tell him, now?

Bojan led Jesus to his room. “You can stay here, with me!”

“Thank you,” Jesus said, gaping at the richness of the room. The bed was covered in silks and furs. The room was adorned with art and gold. The Trojans were rich!

Bojan gave him a cuddle. “I know you were sick on the boat, but maybe tonight...”

Jesus looked at him, eyes wide. He nodded, nervous. As much as he felt love for Bojan, somehow sex would be the last thing which he could never return from.

Bojan gave him a quick kiss. “You rest.”

He made his way to his brother’s rooms, knowing Gigi was not happy with him. He’d simply explain to him how much he and Jesus love each other, that Jesus was unhappy with Zlatan who treated him like a prize rather than a partner and that Jesus would be much happier here in Troy with Bojan.

By the time he arrived, he’d very nearly convinced himself that it was true.

Bojan entered, and Gigi looked up.

“Do I really need to explain to you what a monumentally stupid thing you have done by stealing the partner of Zlatan?”

“I didn’t steal him!” Bojan said, and realized he was whining. “He came willingly. He loves me!”

“I don’t care if he thinks he’s the love of your life,” Gigi said. “He is married to the most jealous, possessive man in all of the world. What were you thinking! Greece is sure to attack!”

“They can go ahead and try!” Bojan shot back. “We have the protection of the gods!”

Gigi stared at his young brother for a long moment. “We have?”

“Yes!” Bojan puffed out his chest. “Pepe chose me to select the most beautiful god, and when I chose Sergio, he GAVE me Jesus.” Bojan recounted the tale.

Gigi couldn’t decide exactly what level of delusion his brother was suffering from.

“You better hope so, because when the Greeks reach our shores, will you be willing to fight them?”

* * * *

Stu ran into Tim’s tent. “Zlatan is here!”

Tim looked up from his couch and made a face. “What does he want?”

“Don’t be silly, Tim, you know what he’s here for!”

Of course Tim knew. Ever since Tim had heard that Zlatan’s foolish husband had run off, Tim had been waiting. He reached a hand out to Stu and pulled him down with him. “I’m tired of war, Stu.”

Stu cuddled into Tim. “You, the greatest warrior of Greece! You can never tire of war.”

“I am,” Tim sighed as he closed his eyes and buried his nose in Stu’s hair. “Let’s run off and never be heard from again.”

“We’re going to battle with Troy!” Stu said. “Think of the glory!”

Tim closed his eyes. He was tired of generals and their wars and their so called glory. He wanted nothing more than Stu and a quiet life.

But he knew that was impossible.

“Alright,” Tim said as he released Stu. Let us see King Zlatan and go off to your glorious war.”

 

Chapter 16

Xavi found Cesc curled up on his bed, a ratty old fleece under his arm. He had a letter to send to Gerard, but he could see right away that Cesc wasn’t in a fit state to travel all the way to the under world.

“What’s the matter, Cescky?” Xavi asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Nuffin,” Cesc said and Xavi saw him try to scrub away his tears on the fleece and sit up. “Did you need something.”

“Not right now,” Xavi said as he opened his arms and Cesc squished up against him.

Cesc closed his eyes and snuggled into Xavi.

Xavi stroked his hair. “Broken heart?”

Cesc shrugged. “I guess.”

“It’s hard, I know,” Xavi said and tried not to think about Iker, even now all curled up and post-coital in Pepe’s bed. Sure, they were married, and Xavi didn’t like the idea that there was no happiness to be found in a marriage, but the compromises Iker was making right now to stand with his husband were breaking Xavi’s heart.

“I just don’t get that after all I did for him, he goes off running to some tart he barely even knows!”

Xavi squeezed Cesc. “Baby, if I had an answer for that, they’d make me the god of love.”

* * * *

Bojan had quickly realized that neither he, nor Jesus knew a whole lot about sex. Both of them had been fucked a lot, but had never done anything to initiate sex.

After three failed attempts to get something started, Bojan went to Sergio for help. 

“I told you I could get you the love of the most beautiful man in the world, you’re on your own, now,” Sergio teased as the despondent Bojan knelt before him at his temple.

“Sergio!” Bojan begged. “I just don’t know how to do it!”

Sergio laughed. “It’s not exactly rocket science.”

“I know!” Bojan whined. “But he gets shy and I get embarrassed and then we stop.”

“Oh Bojan,” Sergio said. “You want me to come and show you what to do?”

“Could you?” Bojan asked.

Sergio grinned. Now, this could be fun.

* * * *

Carles wrapped his arms around Gerard. “I need to go to Olympus today.”

“What for?” Gerard asked, his heart leaping.

“My brother is starting a war and he wants to talk with me about it,” Carles said, quite frankly, completely surprised that Pepe was even consulting him. He kissed Gerard’s shoulder and a hand slid down his front to fondle him through the sheets.

Gerard let out a sigh of pleasure.

“I was hoping,” Carles said as he rubbed against him, “that you might want to come with me.”

“To Olympus?” Gerard asked with a gasp as his brain struggled to listen even as his cock hardened.

“No, to Egypt,” Carles teased as he rolled on top of Gerard, settling between his thighs and pulling his cock free of the sheets.

Gerard didn’t even have time to agree as the god lowered his head to suck on his cock, his curls brushing against this quivering thighs. It was a regular occurrence for Gerard to wake up to find a cock being fed into him, but this was the first time he’d greeted the day with a blow job.

He groaned as Carles took his cock all the way to the back of his throat and ran his fingers up into the curly locks to beg him to keep going. Carles’s tongue did magical things which caused Gerard to see stars even as he rolled Gerard’s scrotum between his fingers.

“Carles!” Gerard called out as he came, breathless.

With a smile, Carles swallowed and released Gerard, who was panting. “So that was a yes?”

Gerard smiled stupidly. “Yes...”

* * * *

Jesus leaned on the window sill of his bedroom and looked out over the city of Troy. It was, in truth, lovelier than Sparta, but he found himself just as bored. At least Bojan wouldn’t be arriving soon to fuck him.

Maybe that wasn’t a good thing, Jesus pondered. He adored the brown eyed boy who’d rescued him from his husband, but he wondered what was wrong with him that he’d barely even touched him since arriving. Maybe he didn’t find Jesus attractive and had just taken him to get one over on Zlatan.

Jesus despaired. 

The door to the chamber opened, and a rather nervous looking Bojan appeared.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Jesus said with little enthusiasm.

Bojan began to fret.

Sergio pushed him into the room. “Hi Jesus. How are you?”

“Fine!” Jesus said and his jaw dropped at the sight of the god of love. He hadn’t realized at first that was who it was, but when Bojan had told him, he could believe it. Sergio was gorgeous and enchanting.

“Hope you two don’t mind me crashing your evening,” Sergio said as he produced a skin of wine and two goblets.

Bojan couldn’t look at Jesus as he took a goblet of wine from Sergio and drank it rather quickly. What kind of man couldn’t seduce his own partner?

“Now,” Sergio said as he handed a cup to Jesus. “Both of you boys come here.” He patted the couch on either side of him, and Bojan and Jesus sat. “Bojan,” he said as he turned to the Trojan. “You love Jesus, yes?”

“Yes!” Bojan said quickly. “So much, you know I do!”

Sergio patted his thigh. “And Jesus, you love Bojan?”

Jesus nodded. “I do.”

“Good,” Sergio said. “Now drink your wine.” He refilled both goblets and got up. He eyed both boys who were staring at their drinks. This would be different if he was dealing with virgins. Neither was afraid of sex. 

“Jesus, come to the bed,” he said.

Jesus shuffled over, leaving his empty cup behind. Sergio pulled off his toga and invited him to lay down. Bojan watched, eyes wide as Jesus’s perfect body came into view. Smooth and tanned. Any bruises he’d had left over from Zlatan had healed, and it was nothing but soft skin.

“Lay down,” Sergio urged, and Jesus laid down on his side, facing Bojan.

“Come here,” Sergio coaxed Bojan over. Bojan scampered over, biting his lip.

“Do you want to touch him?”

Bojan nodded eagerly. He reached out and groped Jesus’s ass, rather awkwardly.

“No, no, no,” Sergio said as he pulled his hand away. “Gently.” Sergio laid Bojan hand on Jesus’s shoulder and slowly pulled it down his arm, brushing past his rib cage, causing Jesus to quiver.

Bojan gaped. Sergio released his hand, and Bojan tried again, ghosting his fingers down Jesus’s arm again, and this time a little further, to his abs. Jesus quivered again, this time closing his eyes.

“You like that?” Sergio whispered.

Jesus nodded. No one had ever touched him so carefully. Reverently. He’d spent his whole life being groped and fondled, it had never occurred to him that such a soft touch could turn him on.

Bojan spent the next ten minutes exploring Jesus’s body with his fingertips. Every time he’d get too close to Jesus’s half hard cock, Sergio would guide him away, urging him to test the skin behind his knees, the delicious curve of his instep.

When Bojan laid a kiss at the dip in Jesus’s hip, his blue eyes flew open, startled. Their eyes locked for a long moment, and Jesus smiled down at Bojan. Bojan smiled back and finally found himself relaxing.

“Now,” Sergio said, resisting the urge to adjust his own cock at the show before him. “His ass.”

Bojan’s eyes twinkled and Jesus smiled as Bojan moved behind Jesus and laid a careful hand on the perfectly round orb. He applied the same careful caresses as before, but when his thumb ventured down the crack, Jesus let out a whimper.

“You ready to have him open you up?” Sergio asked as he offered Bojan oil.

Jesus nodded. He closed his eyes, ready for invasion, but the first thing he felt was a kiss. And then a tongue that gently probed his entrance. Jesus started to relax, letting Bojan work him open gently. Tongue was replaced with a well oiled finger and then another. Jesus was making low whimpers until Sergio took Bojan’s hand and angled the fingers just...so...

“OH MY GOD,” Jesus cried out.

Bojan tried to pull back, thinking he’d hurt him, but Sergio held him steady. “Rub it,” he ordered, and Bojan complied as he watched Jesus began to moan and writhe.

“Is...is that good?” Bojan asked in wonder.

“Oh...oh god, oh yes,” Jesus whined. His cock was a solid shaft and he felt as though he might explode soon.

“You ready for his cock, baby?” Sergio asked.

“Yes, oh yes, Bojan, please!” Jesus begged.

Sergio helped the pair get into position, fighting his own urges as he guided Bojan on trembling knees to push into Jesus, who cried out in pleasure as Bojan found his way home. It only took a few shallow thrusts to send both young men over the edge of ecstasy.

Bojan slid out of Jesus, spraying cum all over his ass before falling to his side. Jesus collapsed, but even as he lay, spent, he curled up against Bojan who snuggled into him.

“Was...was that good?” Bojan asked.

“It was perfect,” Jesus said as he drifted off to a contended sleep.

Neither of them noticed that Sergio had already disappeared.

 

Chapter 17

Fernando was fast asleep when Sergio slipped into his bed. He was so turned on from watching Bojan and Jesus, and he knew there was only one man to satisfy him. He began to fondle his ass exactly how he’d told Bojan not to, and Fernando woke with a start.

“What are you doing!”

“Relax, baby, it’s me,” Sergio said as his hand retreated and he nuzzled Fernando’s neck.

Fernando pulled away from him and out of the bed. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” Sergio said, his lust dampened by annoyance. “I thought you’d be pleased.”

“Pleased? PLEASED?” Fernando said, his voice rising in anger. “You invite me to Guti’s, abandon me there as you posture to prove how wonderful you are,” Fernando saw Sergio’s face darken and recklessly continued, “and then your vanity ends up starting a war that my city can ill afford, sending off my best friend in the world to likely die on foreign soil just so your ego can be stroked?”

Sergio expression was now stormy. “You should be grateful that I even take notice of you and your pathetic little world.”

“Oh, thank you SO MUCH,” Fernando yelled.

The noise had awakened Juan next door, who stuck his head in. “Cousin, are you alright?”

But the moment he spotted the god, he paled slightly.

“Fine,” Fernando said coldly. “Sergio was just leaving.”

“You cannot tell me what to do!” Sergio said in a dangerous tone.

“Okay,” Fernando said and he stalked out of the room, leaving Juan gaping.

Sergio got out of the bed and Juan fled to his room where Fernando had retreated.

“Nando! What are you doing?”

“I will not stand by and let him start a war that will see my people killed and let him think he can still show up for sex whenever he feels like it!”

Juan moaned in fear. “He’s a GOD, Fernando.”

Sergio, who was set to prove just that, was stopped in his tracks by Fernando’s next statement.

“I know he’s a god, but if he loves me as much as he claims, he will learn to respect my feelings.”

* * * *

Iker heard the prayers of Gigi, and could feel them echoed in his own heart. He gazed down at the beautiful warrior who prayed for a quick end to the conflict and for peace to return to Troy.

He hated that Pepe was reveling in the suffering that would soon begin as the Greeks loaded up their warships to cross the sea. He thought little of life and only of his enjoyment of the strategy and battles.

Iker traveled down to Troy to find Gigi on his knees.

“Iker!” Gigi said, amazed at the sight of the god. He averted his gaze quickly, bowing his head deferentially.

“Rise,” Iker ordered and reached a hand down to the warrior.

Trembling slightly at the sight of the god, Gigi took Iker’s hand and rose to his feet.

“You must think I am a coward,” Gigi said, a bit in awe of the idea that the god really had been listening to his prayers.

“I believe you and I are on the same side regarding this war,” Iker said kindly as he gazed into the startling blue eyes of the Trojan. “I feel it is unnecessary.”

“My brother is a fool,” Gigi spat.

“Your brother is a pawn,” Iker told him. “He did not choose to anger the Spartans, the idea was put into his head by foolish gods.”

Gigi nodded, having suspected as much. “Can we not just return Jesus to Zltatan and be done with it?” he asked, even though he knew this was a coward’s response.

“No,” Iker said with a sad look. “It is done. The Greeks are even now on their way to your shores. Even if you and Zlatan could bargain a peace, Pepe will never allow it to happen.”

“And so more of my people shall die,” Gigi said as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Iker’s heart ached more acutely. He reached a hand to the beautiful face of the warrior and stroked the stubbled cheek. “We are not in control of our own destinies.”

Gigi saw his pain and found himself reaching for the god. In a moment of mutual understanding, their lips met, softly.

Iker closed his eyes and wondered at the touch of the human. As his fingers itched to touch him, Iker made himself pull away.

They looked at each other for a long moment, desire filling them both, both knowing it was impossible at best, and Iker turned away.

“I will do what I can to keep you safe,” Iker promised, and he was gone.

Gigi stared out into the night, his lips tingling.

* * * *

“Geri!” Xavi called out happily as his son entered the throne room at Olympus.

With a wide grin, Gerard ran to greet him and them embraced tightly.

Carles looked on, a smile on his face. “Pepe and I have some things to discuss,” he told them. “Shall I look for you later?”

Xavi smiled as well, though he got the sense he was being dismissed.

“Of course,” Gerard said happily, as he took his father’s hand. 

Pepe and Carles watched the pair disappear, and were alone in the throne room.

“So, another war?” Carles asked as he approached his younger brother.

“A war,” Pepe said gleefully. “Did you see the ships the Greeks have sent? There must be a thousand of them.”

“All to bring back one straying husband?” Carles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pepe waved a dismissive hand as he poured wine for them both. “Zlatan has been looking for an excuse to attack Troy for years.”

“This is true,” Carles agreed as he sat with Pepe and drank wine. “So, I assume then that you are on the side of the Greeks.”

“Of course,” Pepe said with a gleam in his eyes. “The Trojans need to be taken down a few notches.”

“And it doesn’t hurt that Iker’s lover, Sergio is on the side of the Trojans.”

Pepe’s face darkened at the mention of his husband’s infidelities. “Iker is committed to me, now.”

Carles wisely did not comment. “And Xabi, of course, stands with Greece and the Athenians.”

“Of course,” Pepe said. “My son fancies himself an intellectual, but we know he’s a warrior at heart.”

“Which means JT is likely to favor the Trojans.”

“Indeed.”

“So,” Carles said, never one for beating around the bush. “You want to know where I will stand?”

“I am hoping with me,” Pepe said bluntly.

Carles nodded. He did, after all, owe his brother for making peace following the kidnapping of Gerard. “I will.”

“Good,” Pepe nodded curtly. 

“I guess the only real question remaining is: who will Jose stand with?”

“That, dear brother, is anyone’s guess.”


	6. Chapter 18-19

Chapter 18

Tim gazed at the approaching shores of Troy. The Trojans knew they were coming, so Zlatan had decided to forgo the element of surprise and were landing all of their ships at midday.  
"I'm so ready for this," Stu said, near vibrating at his side. "My first battle!"  
"Let us pray it's not your last," Tim said.  
"You trained me!" Stu chirped, not put off by Tim's foreboding words.  
Tim put his arm around his young protege, pulling him close and laying a kiss on his temple. "Don't try to be a hero, alright? Stay to my right, and fall back if you are ever unsure."  
Stu nodded as he molded himself against the older man, knowing he would never do that He would never be a coward in the presence of this great warrior.  
Word came from the other ships that the Trojan army was lining up to meet them, and they should prepare for battle.  
Tim gave the orders and the crew readied themselves. He glanced across at the ship next to them, and saw the great warrior Edinson Cavani at the bow of his ship. He saluted to Tim who raised his sword in return.  
As they approached the beach, Tim could see the army waiting for them. It was clear that the Trojans were not expecting as many Greeks as were arriving. Or they were arrogant enough to think they didn't need so many.  
* * * *  
Gigi sat atop his warhorse and gazed at the approaching ships. Indeed it did seem the Greeks had rounded up nearly every able bodied man to take Troy. Good. They would need it.  
"Shall we wait for them to disembark?" asked Pirlo, his most trusted general.  
"No," Gigi mused as he could see the warriors were ready to fight as soon as they reached land. "Have our archers light their arrows, and fire as soon as they are within range."  
Pirlo nodded his approval. The order was given and the archers moved into place.  
"We are not going to be able to keep them off the beach," Pirlo mentioned as the arrows began to fly.  
"I know," Gigi agreed, "but if we can keep them on the beach and off the plain, it will give us tactical advantage for now. If they can set up camp in front of the wall, they will more easily be able to breach it."  
"Hold them until dusk?" Pirlo correctly interpreted.  
"Yes."  
* * * *  
Pepe watched as the armies engaged, he saw Tim and Edinson fighting together, killing a multitude of Trojan soldiers with little effort. He spied Jose on a bluff keeping an eye on Gigi, and he wondered if the god had chosen the Trojan side. However, he, like the other gods, did little to intervene at this early stage.  
Iker stood at Pepe's side, trying not to watch the killing. He saw Gigi fight magnificently, and he vividly recalled the kiss they had shared.  
"Who is that one, the blond boy?" Pepe asked as he saw Stu struggling.  
"He is the protégé of Tim," Iker said as the boy stumbled and a Trojan warrior bore down on him.  
Pepe flicked the Trojan aside, and Stu gained his feet again, scampering to the side of Tim again, shielded from further harm.  
"We can't have our best warrior upset so early in the day," Pepe said as he kissed Iker's cheek.  
Iker nodded in agreement. The boy was green, this may have been his first battle.  
They were sending children to die.

* * * *

 

The Trojans kept the Greek's to the beach, leaving a number of their ships in flames, though neither side lost a significant number of warriors. Gigi ordered his troops to fall back to the walls of Troy as Zlatan directed his men to set up camp.

"A good day!" Zlatan announced to the assembled generals who met aboard his ship following what he was considering a victory. He, like many of them, were flushed with the thrill of the battle, ready to fight again soon.

Tim stood at the back, waiting for the soonest moment he could depart.  Stu had taken a cut to his leg, and while he assured Tim it was no more than a scratch, he wanted to see to him.

"How many did you kill, Cavani?" Zlatan asked, eyeing up the bloodied warrior.

"You know I don't count that high!" Edinson laughed and the was an appreciative roar throughout the assembly. “More than Howard!”

Tim, who looked up at the sound of his name, didn’t rise to the bait.

“Yes,” Zlatan said, eyeing the brooding general. “Did you take any losses, Howard?”

“Only minor wounds,” Tim reported. 

“Excellent,” Zlatan said, his look daring him to give him reason to call him out, but Tim met his gazed levelly and said nothing more. “Shall we have a party?”

There was a roar of approval as the casks of wine were opened and cups filled. Tim took the wine he was offered, but quietly slipped out.

He made his way to his tent where the fire blazed out front, and ordered his own men to open the wine and enjoy the day.

He slipped into the tent and found Stu, face soft with sleep, lying on his cot. Tim crouched at his side, trying to see the wound in the low light, but it was wrapped in clean cloth, and Tim didn’t want to disturb it. 

Stu’s eyes opened, sleepy. “Hi.”

Tim gave him a smile. “You feel okay?”

Stu nodded. “One of the nurses came and put ointment on my wound. He said it would heal quickly.”

Tim frowned. “Who was this nurse?”

Stu shook his head. “I don’t know. I’d never seen him before. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Mind if I look?” Tim asked as he reached for the bandage. Stu nodded his assent, and Tim carefully peeled back the wrappings. Underneath, there was a bright red mark where the sword had cut him, but it appeared all but healed.

“See,” Stu said. “It’s fine.”

Amazed, Tim pulled away the bandage and ran a finger across the mark. “Does it hurt?”

Stu shook his head. “The nurse said it was a special ointment.”

Tim bowed his head and kissed the mark. Stu let out a giggle, and Tim climbed into the bed with him. “You have to be more careful.”

“I’m meant to be a warrior,” Stu reminded him even as he let out a low moan as Tim pulled back the blanket that was covering him, caressing his side.

“No,” Tim said as he kissed his neck. “I don’t want you to be a warrior. I want you to warm my bed.”

“I can do both,” Stu protested weakly as Tim’s hands roved across him. Fingers brushed past his rapidly hardening cock.

“No,” Tim said gruffly as he grabbed Stu’s hand, guiding it to his cock. “I want there to be no chance of you being harmed.”

Stu closed his fingers around Tim’s length and stroked it roughly. He adjusted underneath his mentor and lover and brought their cocks together, making Tim moan.  
Tim wrapped his hand around Stu’s, and together they brought each other to a breathless completion. They drifted off to sleep in each others arms, the reality outside the tent a long way away.

* * * *

Iker hid the jar of ointment in his robes as he left the camp and made his way to the walls of Troy. Slipping past the guards, Iker made his way through the darkened city. 

Kneeling at his temple, Iker found Gigi. He stood behind the warrior, not wanting to disturb his prayers. He saw that the Trojan had a wound on his arm, and moved to apply ointment to it.

Gigi felt the touch of the god, but did not turn. He knew if he looked at the god, he would lose his control. And the last thing Troy needed was for Pepe to be further angered.

Iker set the ointment on the altar. “Let me know if you need more.”

Gigi glanced at his arm and saw the wound already healing over. In wonderment, he looked up and found Iker already gone.

 

Chapter 19

Cristiano did not put much stock in temples. He knew their value to the people below, and made an effort to reward those who left great offerings, but in general, he did not do much to favor some humans over others. His light shone equally on all those below. It was up to Pepe to decide who’s land was clouded and others burned. It was up to Xavi to see that the crops grew. Cristiano just provided light.

However, when he looked down and saw his temple on the shores at Troy being looted by the Greek warriors, anger flared within him. How dare they desecrate the sacred temple which the Trojans faithfully kept in his honor?

And as his anger grew, he knew it was more than Greeks to blame. It was Pepe and his lust for this war. It was Sergio and his vanity. It was all gods and their thoughtless desire for their own pleasures.

When the chariot arrived back early, Fabio saw the thunder on Cristiano’s face, and knew he had seen.

“How many were killed?” Cristiano demanded.

“All of the priests,” Fabio reported quietly.

“Did they fight?”

Fabio shook his head. “They were unarmed.”

“He’s punishing me,” Cristiano roared. “For not talking his side in this ridiculous conflict.”

Fabio had no words. There was no denying this. However, he knew Cristiano was angry enough to confront Pepe, which could be disastrous. He had to find a way to stop him.

* * * *

Bojan was holed up in his suite, trying to ignore the crying below his window. One of the family’s loyal servants had been killed in the taking of the beach, and his mother, the woman who had been Bojan’s nurse as a child was sobbing in the courtyard.

“Bo?”

Bojan looked up, eyes red-rimmed, and saw Jesus framed in the doorway. He tried to wipe away his tears. “Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“Sure, yeah,” Bojan said with a sniffle.

“Oh, you’re not,” Jesus said, coming and wrapping his arms around him. “What’s wrong?”

“All these people that got killed!” Bojan wailed as he began to cry in earnest. “It’s my fault!”

“It’s not!” Jesus said earnestly. “Zltatan could have just come and asked for me back, but no, he’s the one who brought all of Greece to your door.”

“I know,” Bojan said. “But I still feel guilty.

“Hey, hey,” Jesus said as he pulled Bojan’s face toward him, looking him in the eyes. “You saved me. You saved me from Zltatan, and I love you.”

“I love you,” Bojan replied as he looked into the face of his beloved. 

“I’m worth it, aren’t I?” Jesus asked, tears clouding his perfect blue eyes.

“Of course you are!” Bojan said. “You’re worth everything. Everything!”

Jesus laid his head on Bojan’s shoulder and let his lover envelop him in kisses and caresses.

And for a little while, it took away both of their guilt.

* * * *

Guti found Sergio lying on his bed, pouting.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Guti asked as he slid into the bed behind him.

“Everyone hates me,” Sergio said as his lower lip stuck out.

Guti cuddled up to him. “No one hates you, love. Tell Guti.”

“Fernando is mad at me because he says I don’t care about him and Cristiano just blew his top at me cause a couple of his priests got killed in the battle and like he even cares about his priests anyway!”

“Someone has to worship us,” Guti gently reminded him. He’d seen Cristiano storming into Olympus earlier and gone into hiding. Sergio must have fled as well. Guti had no time for conflicts. He was mostly concerned with napping.

And sex.

“He yelled at me,” Sergio said and Guti felt wetness on his arm. 

“Oh honey,” Guti cuddled him tighter. “You have caused a bit of a mess with this war.”

“It’s not my fault!” Sergio insisted. “Bojan wanted Jesus who Zlatan barely cared about anyway. Pepe just used it as an excuse to start a war!”

Guti couldn’t disagree. “I know.”

“And Fernando blames me and he won’t even talk to me!”

“He’s a mortal.”

“So?”

“So...take him.”

“I can’t just take him!” Sergio said. “He’ll be even more mad at me than he already is!”

“So you kidnap him to your island. Ply him with drinks and treats and sweet words. He’ll come around.”

“I don’t think so,” Sergio complained. “He’s mad that his cousin is gone off to the war.”

“So protect his cousin. Go to the battle field and make sure he stays safe.”

“I can’t help the Greeks! I sided with the Trojans.”

“Iker’s on both sides,” Guti mentioned, having heard word of Iker’s presence behind both lines.”

“He is?” Sergio perked up at the information.

“And he’s getting it on with your baby Bojan’s big brother.”

Sergio turned in Guti’s arms, eyes wide with shock. “He IS? I thought Pepe and Iker were back together!”

Guti shrugged. He did so love to stir things up. “Been to visit him a couple of times. Mind, that’s one sexy Trojan warrior. I’d wouldn’t mind a ride.”

“Pepe would freak out,” Sergio mused at this news.

“Yes. He would.”

Sergio got up. Guti frowned. “I need to see Iker.”

“What, now?”

“Yes!” Sergio said, his pout gone. He leaned over and kissed Guti lightly. “I’ll come back later.”

Guti sighed in frustration as the young god skipped away. Did his cock no good right now.


	7. Chapters 20-23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trojan War heats up as everyone starts to realize the consequences of their actions.

Chapter 20

Cesc had just returned from taking a note down to Wayne when Sergio came sneaking into Olympus. In that he lived there most of the time, Cesc immediately realized the god was up to no good.

Being still angry with Sergio over Bojan, Cesc was quickly determined to stop the god if he could. "Hey."

"Oh!" Sergio started. "Hey Cesc."

"What are you doing?"

"What? Me? Nothing."

Cesc's eyes narrowed. "What."

Sergio looked shifty. "Nothing, really. I just...well..." Sergio knew full well Cesc was unhappy with him, but he also knew the young god was nothing if not curious. "I have a secret."

"Oh?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Iker has a new lover."

Cesc's face darkened. Sergio knew full well that both of them had been Iker's lovers on occasion, and Cesc didn't like that Iker was sleeping with others as well. Never mind Xavi and Pepe! "Who?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Iker will be in so much trouble."

"Who!"

"Promise!"

"I promise," Cesc said with a pout. Who would he tell, anyway?

"Gigi Buffon."

Cesc's eyes got as wide as saucers. "Gigi? Prince of Troy, head of the armies fighting against the Greeks who Pepe has sided with Gigi??" Cesc's voice raised to a squeak.

"Shhh!" Sergio said. "No one can know!"

"How do you know?"

Sergio shrugged. "I've been in Troy."

Cesc's face darkened. "You started this war, you know."

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Sergio exploded. "It's not my fault!"

"You stole Jesus!"

"I did NOT," Sergio shot back. "Bojan did!"

"Bojan wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't encouraged him! You filled his mind with stupid ideas..."

"Love isn't stupid!"

"HE HAD ME!" Cesc roared and lunged for Sergio.

The love god hadn't been expecting the physical assault, and Cesc quickly gained the upper hand, pinning him to the floor as he began to hit him with a flurry of punches.

Sergio's screams brought Cristiano and Pepe, who'd been having a heated debate in the throne room.

Pepe came to a halt, seeing Cesc beating the crap out of Sergio. Did he really want to stop this?

However, Iker came running from his chambers and immediately grabbed the back of Cesc's toga, yanking him off of Sergio.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Iker demanded of all of them.

"HE TOOK BOJAN FROM ME."

Sergio, still lying on the floor, wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "If he really loved you, I couldn't have taken him."

Cesc tried to attack him again, but Iker had him by the arm, and gripped tightly. "That's enough, Sergio."

"You're just causing trouble all over," Pepe said with a smug look.

Sergio frowned, looking in the crowd of god for a sympathetic face, but even Cristiano wore a disgusted look.

Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet, determined not to show how much pain he was in from Cesc's beating. "You all have plenty of time for me when you want someone to fuck, but oh no, when we have high horses to get on, we don't have time for me."

"Sese," Iker pleaded. "We just need to talk..."

Sergio's anger flared as he looked at Iker. "I don't think you want me to start talking."

Iker's eyes widened at the threat, unable to think what Sergio knew...and then he realized.

Cristiano looked at Sergio, knowing as well what Sergio knew. Not much got past the sun god. It seemed the only one who didn't know what Pepe.

Pepe rolled his eyes. "Idle threats, Sergio. Why don't you go check on your beloved Trojans. My Greeks are getting ready to attack the city. And we don't intend to leave anything standing."

"You don't have to do this," Sergio said.

Pepe shrugged. "Who am I to stop Zlatan and his men? It should be over quickly. Who have the Trojans got on their side, anyway? You?" The derision in his tone was clear.

"And me," Cristiano spoke up, finally. His pleas to the lord of the gods had fallen on deaf ears, and if Pepe would do nothing to punish those who had destroyed his temple, he would be forced to act.

Pepe chuckled. "Oh good. Love and art and music. I'll be sure to let the generals to beware of rose petals and paint brushes."

"Arrogance always was your downfall."

Everyone turned to see the newcomer. Standing on the steps of Olympus was Jose, god of war.

Pepe's gaze grew stormy. "You took your sweet time showing up."

The corners of Jose's mouth curled slightly. "Pepe, Pepe, Pepe," he said. "You went and started a war without me."

"I didn't know that I needed your permission."

"Permission, no. Help, yes."

"I need nothing!" Pepe roared.

"Good," Jose said. "Because you'll get no help from me."

"You're siding with the Trojans?"

"I thought I might," Jose said as he caught Cristiano's eyes. "They're such a rather advanced civilization, anyway."

Cristiano looked away.

Sergio appraised the war god, and as much as he didn't like it, he needed him, badly. "We would be honored to have you stand with us, Jose."

Jose inclined his head to Sergio. "Shall we go see what our warriors have planned?"

Sergio nodded and Cristiano headed for the steps, almost as though he was leaving of his own accord, not to accompany Jose.

"You'll regret this, Jose!" Pepe shouted after them, but got no satisfaction. He stormed away.

Iker disappeared without a word, leaving Cesc stood there, flexing his fingers which ached from pummeling Sergio.

This was going to get ugly.

 

Chapter 21

Zlatan lead his warriors across the Trojan plane and could see the army before him was of equal strength. He was flanked by his top generals, Tim to his left, Steven to his right.

Gigi approached, flanked by his generals Pirlo and Totti, Zlatan realized that the little punk who had stolen his beloved was not amongst them.

“Is your brother too much of a coward to face me!” Zlatan demanded.

Gigi met his gaze carefully. “Prince Bojan is not a warrior.”

Zlatan laughed out loud. “Any man who sees fit to steal the partner of another should also have the balls to stand and fight!” The Greek warriors within earshot laughed as well.

“What are you demands,” Gigi asked.

“My demands?” Zlatan asked incredulously. “I want my husband. And the head of Bojan on a stake!”

“Jesus does not want to be with you,” Gigi said, his stare unwavering.

“He is my husband,” Zlatan said dangerously. “So. Here is what is going to happen. You’re going to go back into your city, you’re going to get your spineless little brother who didn’t even have the guts to take my husband out the front door, and he is going to fight me. If he can defeat me in battle, we will leave, and you may keep my husband. Otherwise, we will be taking Jesus with us.”

“If Bojan agrees to fight you, you will leave, no matter the outcome?” Gigi clarified?

Steven looked at Zlatan, incredulous. They’d come all this way to witness a duel?

“Of course,” Zlatan inclined his head.

Tim looked bored. Of course Zlatan wasn’t going to leave if he got his husband. Tim actually suspected that Zlatan didn’t give a rat’s ass about Jesus.

“Very well,” Gigi agreed. “I will fetch Bojan and return within an hour.”

Gigi turned his horse and the generals retreated.

“We will wait,” Zlatan ordered.

“Wait?” Steven hissed. “What for? It will take you about five minutes to kill that kid, and then what?”

Zlatan leveled his gaze on the angry Athenian. “If Bojan does not show up or my husband is not delivered, I will need our army.”

Tim let out a snort. “And when he kills Bojan, gets Jesus, he’ll want to fight anyway, so really, we’re needed.”

Zlatan glared.

Steven got angry. “You would go against your word and attack even after the boy is given to us? Have you no honor?”

“My dear Steven, the Trojans show no honor in taking my husband, why should I pay them any respect in retrieving him?”

* * * *

“Fight? Me?” Bojan wailed as Gigi tracked his brother down, all but hiding in Sergio’s temple. Jesus was no where to be found.

“Yes, you,” Gigi said. “You have armor and a sword.”

“I can’t fight!” Bojan whined. 

Gigi anger drained out of him as he looked at the terrified form of his young brother. Barely more than a boy, really. “You have to. Zlatan is willing to fight you for the honor of Jesus, and should he win, he will leave with Jesus and Troy will not have to fight a costly battle.”

“We can’t let Jesus go back to him! Gigi! You should have seen the bruises on him when I rescued him!”

Gigi sighed. “Jesus is his husband. It is not our place to judge their marriage.”

“I love him,” Bojan said in a little boy voice that ripped Gigi into pieces.

Tears streaming, Gigi embraced his brother. In truth, Gigi had to take some responsibility for the boy’s weaknesses, having coddled him his whole life. But there was no way to turn back now. “I know you do. Which is why you must fight for him. It’ what men do.”

Bojan sniffled and pulled away. “If you wish it, I will fight.”

“No,” Gigi shook his head. “I cannot force you to fight. You must fight because it is the right thing to do.”

Bojan was trembling slightly. That easy? Could he say no? Condemn the people of Troy to a battle that could destroy their city.

However, when Bojan opened his mouth, the right answer came out. 

“I will fight.”

* * * *

Wayne found Cristiano in the remains of his temple on the beaches of Troy. He’d known things were bad when he’d seen Fabio at the reigns of the sun chariot.

“Has it begun?”

Cristiano, who was gazing at the back of the Greek army, didn’t answer, but reached a hand back for Wayne.

Wayne was pulled against Cristiano’s side, and the taller god enveloped him in a warm embrace.

“Why is this happening?” Cristiano asked.

“I don’t know,” Wayne said. “For years, gods have been dealing with their problems with warfare. That we created man in our image, is there any wonder they do the same?”

“I just wish I knew how killing anyone ever solved anything.”

“I don’t suppose it did,” Wayne agreed. “But it’s easier than making peace.”

“That’s it, isn’t it? Everyone is always about the easy way of doing things. No one ever wants to stick around and make things right, the way they should be.”

“We are selfish creatures,” Wayne agreed. “We look for what is easy. What fulfills our lusts and desires. We lie to ourselves to make us believe that what we want is what is right, but the lies only serve to make our betrayals worse.”

“Why do I bother? Why do I try to be a good person when there is nothing to be gained. Those who know you have honor use it against you!”

Wayne took Cristiano’s face into his hands and gazed into his eyes. “Because you are a good person. And you know that when things are right, it doesn’t matter how hard you have to fight to make them that way, but you have to do it.”

Cristiano was filled with a deep longing that he fought to control. “Why did Pepe have to choose you for Sergio?”

Wayne shrugged his shoulders and wisely backed away from Cristiano. “Because he thought he was punishing Sergio with me.”

“He didn’t even care about you, did he?” Cristiano asked sadly.

“No, he didn’t,” Wayne agreed. 

“None of it is fair,” Cristiano cried as he turned away from Wayne and laid his head on the remains of the altar.

No it wasn’t, Wayne said as he remained where he was, knowing that one touch would take him places that neither of them dared to go.

 

Chapter 22

Gigi watched the flames rise from the funeral pyre, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He knew this would be the result when he sent his young brother, barely a child, out to face the fierce Greek king.

But he had done it, knowing Bojan needed to face the consequences of his actions. Thinking perhaps he was saving others with this sacrifice. However, the moment Bojan fell, the Greek army surged forward.

And it had begun.

Hundreds of warriors killed and gravely wounded, but they had managed to push the Greeks back to the beach where they retreated for the moment.

So many dead.

Arms wrapped around Gigi, and he immediately recognized the now familiar scent of the god.

Iker knew he took a dangerous chance coming to Gigi here, out in the open, where any man or god might see them, but he didn’t care. He knew how scared Gigi had been for his brother. How he wished to protect him. 

And Iker had tried. First blinding Zlatan with the sunlight and then trying to shield Bojan from the blows.

But fate had taken it’s course, for Bojan had been foretold to bring the downfall of Troy, and now it seemed there was nothing for it.

* * * *

Cesc had been set with the task of seeing the dead to the underworld; he guided them to the River Styx and saw them on to Jordi’s ferry. Most days, it was a faceless procession of souls, something to be done and he got on about his day.

The day of the battle, Cesc was horrified at the crowd of souls, warriors all of them; the shades of their former being wearing the battle scars. He had to look away.

But one soul caught his eye, one he never wanted to see on the winding path to Styx.

Bojan.

“Bo!” Cesc cried out.

The shade turned to see the god, drawn by the old attraction. There was confusion on his features, the dead often lost the sense of themselves, but the old draw was too deeply seeded to be lost entirely.

“Cesc!”

Cesc embraced the shade, his form not quite fully corporeal in the dark cave.

Questioned formed in Cesc’s head, but none more urgent that what he could do to keep Bojan with him. He gripped his hand.

“Stay with me.”

* * * *

Carles watched the parade of shades as their souls were measured and sent to the corners of his realms. Many of the warriors were found worthy and sent to Elysium, though some were found to have committed horrible atrocities, and sent to Tartarus for punishment. 

And then his nephew appeared, not an unusual occurrence, but pulling a shade along behind him, bypassing the judgment and approaching his uncle, face hopeful.

“Carles!” Cesc begged as he pushed Bojan forward. “You have to help.”

Carles looked at the confused shade and tried to hold in a sigh. “And how can I help?”

“Carles, this is Bojan, a prince of Troy. He was killed in the war...but...”

“Was the death unjust?”

Cesc looked pained. No, it was not. “Carles!”

“Carles,” another voice spoke from behind him, and her turned to see his beloved had joined them. “A word?”

Carles nodded and motioned Cesc to stay where he was as he and Gerard withdrew.

“Please tell me you are not here to beg for the life of this boy?” Carles asked, impatient. “I cannot just replace the dead to their former realm.”

“I know,” Gerard said with a placating kiss on Carles’s shoulder. “But Cesc loves this boy. Like I’ve never known him to love another.”

“So?”

Gerard leaned into him. “You don’t have to send the boy back to the Earth, but maybe he can stay here with us?”

“With us?” Carles asked even as Gerard’s hands began to wander. 

“Sure. You don’t have to revive him, but give him back the sense of himself and let him stay here at the palace. We have acres. Cesc comes to us every day with the dead. He can see Bojan here.”

Carles was frowning even as a hand snaked under his toga, closing around his cock. “I....”

“For me?” Gerard asked with a kiss and a tug.

“Okay....”  
Chapter 23

   
Zlatan dragged Jesus by his arm back to his ship, throwing his wayward husband onto the floor, disgusted.

Tears streaked down Jesus’s face, for having seen the slaughter of his beloved Bojan, and now finding him back on the very place he’d sought to escape forever.

“You cheating whore,” Zlatan spat, pacing before the cowering man.

“He kidnapped me!” Jesus insisted. “I didn’t want to go!”

“Do not lie to me!” Zlatan roared. “You did not fight him!”

“I was scared!” Jesus tried. “I knew he would hurt me if I resisted!”

“You were afraid of that boy?” Zlatan asked, incredulous.

“He said he was going to murder you in your sleep,” Jesus said, lies coming out easily in his desperation. “I said I would go if he’d let you live!”

Zlatan knew his husband lied. He knew he’d willingly let that Trojan Prince fuck him. Part of him wanted to kill the cheat for his actions, but he knew that he had to let him live. The Greek armies would not stand with him if they didn’t believe he was here to retrieve his beloved.

The lying slut.

“I bet you liked it when he fucked you.”

“I didn’t,” Jesus said, blue eyes wide with fear as Zlatan loomed over him. 

“Was his cock as good as mine?”  
 “No,” Jesus shook his head. “Never as good.”

“Did he make you cum?”

“Never,”

“STOP LYING!” Zlatan slapped Jesus across the face, and the young man cried out.

“Please!” Jesus begged with a sob. “Please let me just come back to you as your husband and we’ll forget everything that has gone on. I just want to forget!”

“Oh, I’ll make you forget,” Zlatan said as he ripped the toga off of Jesus. “By the time I’m finished with you, you won’t even remember Bojan’s name!”

* * * *

Bojan awoke in a large bed, draped with silks. Confused, he blinked a few times, trying to take in the surroundings.

“I thought you were going to sleep forever.”

Bojan looked up and saw Cesc hovering by the door.

“Where is this?”

“You’re in the Palace of the Underworld.”

“But...” Bojan frowned. “That means...”

“You’re dead,” Cesc said gently even as he moved slowly toward Bojan.

“Oh,” Bojan said. He looked over his body which was flawless. No sign of the cuts and bruising that he should have by all rights. He had flashes of the fight, the terror.

Bojan curled up into himself and Cesc moved to comfort him. “You’re safe here.” Cesc wrapped his arms around Bojan. The young prince clung to him. 

“Am...am I really dead?”

“You are,” Cesc said. “But Carles is going to let you stay here, in his palace.”

“Will you be here?” Bojan asked.

“I can’t live here with you, but I visit every day,” Cesc said. “And Gerard is here, and he’s really nice.”

“I don’t want to be dead,” Bojan whined.

“I know,” Cesc said even as a little voice inside him told him how he didn’t care how he had Bojan back, but he was never letting him get away again.

 

* * * *

 

Iker drew Gigi back to his chambers and barred the door against the people of Troy who wanted so much from their prince who was in no state to give anything of himself right now.

Gigi fell into Iker, giving himself up to the kisses the god laid on his face, making him forget everything in the world but this place.

Iker quickly stripped Gigi of his toga, revealing a perfectly sculpted body, covered with the scars of battle. Today’s wounds were raw, a few still bleeding.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” Iker gently scolded.

“I deserve it,” Gigi said, tears in his eyes.

“You have to stop blaming yourself,” Iker said as he spread slave on Gigi’s wounds, kissing each one as it healed over. Voices in the back of his head told him to get away. Pepe would surely find him out. That they were moving past innocent flirtations.

Gigi closed his eyes and let himself become absorbed in the caresses. Iker touches were so gentle, and as each wound closed, Gigi felt his heart lighten. When Iker’s fingers ghosted across his bare abdomen, desire began to pool in his loins.

Iker’s touch wandered up his chest, teasing at the dark hair which grew there, so masculine and yet so soft. Gigi turned in Iker’s arms, and their lips met as it became clear that neither man nor god had the desire to stop what had begun between them.

While Gigi had never dreamed he could take a dominating role with a god, the way Iker became easily pliant in his arms made him quickly realize that Iker was willing to let Gigi take him, and blood rushed to his already hardening cock.

With every touch, as Gigi worked open the god, Gigi felt more and more powerful. He felt his will and his strength returning to him, and as his slick his cock deep into Iker, he knew that he would live on to fight another day.

* * * *

This war was not exactly what Sergio had banked on when he’d signed up for it. Okay, so maybe he never actually considered the consequences of what he was doing when he stole Jesus away from Zlatan.

But now with Bojan dead and the cries of Jesus to be heard across the Trojan beaches, Sergio escaped back to Mount Olympus, tail between his legs.

“War’s not all that pretty, is it?”

Sergio looked up from his bed, his meal untouched beside him, and saw Jose approaching. “You love war.”

Jose shrugged. “I do. I love the contest and the passions of it. But you, my friend, have no stomach for it.”

“It’s my fault Bojan is dead,” Sergio said in a little boy voice. “And Jesus is back with Zlatan and Fernando still won’t speak to me!”

“Well, Bojan is dead, but Cesc has claimed his soul in the underworld. He now resides with Carles and Gerard in the palace of the dead.”

“I’m sure that made Cesc happy,” Sergio said.

Jose pulled him close into a comforting embrace. “We can end this war, if you like.”

“How?”

“We can let the Greeks win it. It will be over and then you can go back to Fernando and act like none of this ever happened,” Jose caressed Sergio’s back.

Sergio knew he was a coward, but he opened his mouth and said, “Okay.”

“We’ll make it painless,” Jose lied. 

And when Jose looked up to see Sergio’s husband in the doorway, mouth fallen open, he winked at Wayne, and pulled Sergio into a passionate kiss.

 


	8. Chapters 24-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the war and more!

Chapter 24

Guti shook his head in disgust. These gods were a fucking disgrace. All of this fighting and cheating and not a one of them happy.

“CESC!”

Cesc, who had been flying past, anxious to get on his way to see Bojan for the day, reluctantly skidded to a halt in Guti’s garden.

“Yes?”

“Cesc! We need a party.”

“To celebrate what?” Cesc asked, hovering, not wanting to land and make Guti think he wanted any part of his insanity.

“The fact we have cocks!” Guti said.

Cesc rolled his eyes. “If you just want to fuck, I hear that Xabi has a new disciple who is fit. I think his name was Esteban?”

“Yes I want to fuck! And I want all of YOU FUCKING.”

Cesc held his tongue. He was trying to get to Bojan to see if after several days of pouting, Bojan would finally want to do more than cuddle. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Cesc.”

“What?” Cesc said as he finally came to rest. “Iker is off with some Trojan after he and Pepe finally made up, Sergio is cheating with Jose, Wayne found out and is in tears, never mind Fernando is waiting for Sergio to come back an apologize for their last meeting... no one is in the mood for sex, Guti!”

“Everyone is in the mood for sex,” Guti said with a grin. 

Cesc rolled his eyes. “You want some bacchanalia?”

“It’s my job,” Guti said as he grabbed Cesc’s ass. “If you help me out, I’ll talk Carles into bringing Bojan to the party.”

Cesc’s eyes got wide. “You can DO that?”

“Let’s just say Carles owes me one.”

* * * *

Cesc landed in the underworld with a spring in his winged sneakers. He saw Bojan peeking around the gates and his heart leapt.

“Bo!”

Bojan blushed and ducked back, but waited for Cesc as he made sure Jordi had the dead in hand. Jordi rolled his eyes at Cesc who scampered through the gates.

“Cesc,” Bojan said with a blush as Cesc scooped him up in his arms.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Cesc laughed as Bojan hugged him.

“Just happy to see you,” Bojan said as he buried his face in Cesc’s neck. “Why can’t you live here?”

“I don’t think Carles likes me that much,” Cesc joked. 

“Gerard is nice,” Bojan said.

“Yes, he is. He’s my brother.”

“He is?” Bojan asked, eyes wide.

Cesc nodded. “Pepe is our dad.”

“I like him,” Bojan said as Cesc guided him into the palace. “He brought me breakfast today, but I’m not very hungry. Is that because I’m dead?”

Cesc tried not to laugh, but he failed. “I suppose so.”

“I’m not used to being dead!” Bojan said with a little pout which Cesc was tempted to kiss.

Carles appeared and had a rare smile for his nephew. “You’re here early, Cesc.”

“Guti sent me. Party!”

Carles chuckled. “Guti knows I rarely attend his parties.”

“But, you gotta!” Cesc protested. “Guti wants everyone there. Everyone has been too angry and everything with the war, and Guti wants to get everyone together.”

“A party will do us good?” Carles asked with a sigh.

“Always!”

“I love Guti’s parties!” Bojan gushed. “Can I come, Cesc? Can I?”

“It’s up to Carles,” Cesc said with the most pathetic, pleading face Carles had ever seen his nephew make.

“Please?” Bojan asked with a whine. “Just...just for a couple hours!”

“Guti says you owe him?” Cesc mentioned with all the grace of a bull in a china shop.

Carles sighed. Indeed, he did own Guti one. Several, probably. “Fine. Gerard and I will bring Bojan with us.”

“YAY!” Bojan squealed.

“Thank you,” Cesc said with a wide grin.

* * * *

Pepe knew that he needed to get Iker back on his side. His partner was not happy about the war, and he’d even heard a rumor that Iker had been seen comforting the prince of Troy after losing his brother.

He paced his throne room. Things had been good with Iker for about five seconds. While his partner wasn’t openly defiant with him over the war, he knew the distance was there and would soon be un-bridgeable. 

“Party!” Cesc danced in. “Guti’s. Dusk. Bring whores!”

Pepe laughed. “Don’t we have a war to keep track of?”

“Nah, Zlatan is taking the day off to regroup, Tim doesn’t want to fight any more, anyway, and Gigi is locked behind the walls of Troy, awaiting Zlatan’s next move,” Cesc skipped through and went to find Xavi and Iker.

Yes, Pepe through. Iker and I had such fun the last time...

* * * *

On Guti’s orders, Cesc went to find Fernando.

Cesc landed on the acropolis, and found Fernando alone. Athens was quiet in the dusk, and Cesc realized that between the flood and the war, few Athenians remained.

Fernando didn’t even look up at the god as he pondered what to do next. It was nearly time for harvest. The women and the children were already stretched trying to keep the city running, and at this rate, they’d have to send the old men into the fields. He’d been left in charge of the city, with even Xabi gone missing due to the war.

Oh, why couldn’t things be easy like back when he’d been Sergio’s lover in the garden, nothing to think about but his pleasure?

“Fernando?”

Fernando started as he looked up to see the radiant god. “Oh...Cesc. Hi.”

“Okay?” Cesc came to rest next to Fernando. 

Fernando sighed. “Really not. We need people in the fields, not idiots off at war. The city will starve if we can’t get the crops in.”

“Oh,” Cesc said as his joy at the idea of reuniting Sergio and Fernando waned. “Can I help in any way?”

“End the war? Send King Steven home? Find me some workers?” Fernando asked.

“Oh,” Cesc frowned. “Maybe...maybe if you came to see Sergio tonight, he might help?”

Fernando’s face darkened. “Sergio doesn’t care about my city. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

“Sergio knows he’s made a mess of things. I know he’s stubborn, but if you two could talk...”

Fernando sighed. “Guti’s having a party, isn’t he?”

“Yes?” Cesc cringed slightly. Honestly- why was it SO HARD to talk people into drinking and sex??

“Okay,” Fernando said as he rose. “But here is the deal. You have to get me at least ten workers for the harvest.”

“Sure, sure!” Cesc agreed quickly. He could get some nymphs or something.

* * * *

When Pepe arrived at the garden, Iker was no where to be found. As a matter of fact, Cesc hadn’t been able to locate him, either.

Pepe sighed as he took a cup of Guti’s wine and lounged on a couch near the edge of the main courtyard. If Iker wasn’t going to be here...

Sitting in a far corner was a beautiful young demigod strumming on a lyre.

“Lovely, isn’t he?” Guti said, sidling up to the king of gods. “Gonzalo- but everyone calls him Pipita. Son of Cristiano.”

Pepe recalled the young man who’d been raised by his human mother. He’d not seen him since...well, he’d grown into a fine young man. “Are you trying to set me up, Guti?”

“I just want every one to get laid tonight,” he said as he pulled Esteban, who Guti had realized had a very low tolerance for wine, into his lap. The young priest of the Xabi, son of a Titan, wiggled in his lap.

“You’re on your way,” Pepe said with a roll of his eyes. 

Guti whistled to Pipita, who abandoned his lyre and came willingly. He eyed the king of the gods, trying not to let the awe show on his face.

Esteban frowned at the approach of the young demigod, and wrapped his arms possessively around Guti’s neck.

Guti nipped at his earlobe. “Stroke my cock, little one, and you’ll have my attentions to yourself all evening.”

Esteban, heady with the attentions, did not hesitate to wrap his hand around the cock of the delectable god. He really hoped Xabi wasn’t going to be here. He was meant to be studying, not letting Guti paw his ass.

Pepe reached a hand out to Pipita who willingly dropped down next to him and let Pepe pull him close. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Pipita replied as the god overwhelmed his senses. He too was liable to climb into Pepe’s lap and start working his cock. He was so thankful his father was not here.

* * * *

Both naughty young demigods would be in trouble if they knew Cristiano and Xabi were indeed in attendance, though Xabi was only stopping by to check on Fernando, to be sure the young prince was here willingly. Cristiano, on the other hand, was pacing by the temple, waiting for Wayne to arrive.

Cristiano had heard that Jose had seduced Sergio on Olympus, not hiding a thing from Sergio’s devastated husband, and Wayne had not been in his forge for days. He was hoping the god would be here tonight.

Sergio on the other hand, had been utterly delighted when Cesc had brought him Fernando. He’d quickly pulled his beloved into a private corner of the gardens.

“You came,” Sergio said as he went in for a kiss.

Fernando held him back. “No. We have to talk.”

Sergio sighed in frustration. “Fine.”

Fernando looked at him expectantly, and Sergio realized “talk” meant Sergio needed to apologize. 

“Look, I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to start a war, I was just trying to help out Bojan,” Sergio said. “And your cousin and all. I’m sorry.”

Fernando nodded. “Athens is struggling.”

“I know,” Sergio sighed. “What can I do?”

“We need help with the harvest. Will you come?”

Sergio frowned. Farming? Fernando wanted him to help with farming? But even as he thought it, he sensed he was losing Fernando again. “Fine! Fine. I will come and help,” he said as he reached for Fernando again and this time he wasn’t denied. “I need you, Fernando.”

Fernando closed his eyes as he was enveloped in the embrace. How he’d longed to be here. “I need you too. But Athens is my priority. I’m all they have right now. And if you will stand at my side and help, then I can let myself have you, but if not...”

“I will help,” Sergio promised even as he silenced them both with a desperate kiss. Anything. He’d gather the crops himself to keep Fernando.

 

Chapter 25

Cristiano left the bacchanalia when he realized Wayne was not there. He really shouldn't have expected him to be. Wayne was not one for loud groups or any kind of social situation at all.

First he checked his forge, though really didn't expect to find him there. The fire was cold and the work lay unfinished. His chambers, abandoned by his husband as well, sat dark and empty.

Where could he be? Cristiano thought, beginning to panic. Wayne surely had not gone and done something rash, had he?

As the night drew to a close, Cristiano was forced to abandon the search and return to the sky. 

It was there he found Wayne, passed out on the floor of the sun chariot.

He'd come looking for Cristiano.

Cristiano stroked his tear stained cheeks. "Wayne?"

Blue eyes fluttered open. "Where we you?"

"Looking for you," Cristiano said with a kind smile. "I've been all over."

"I didn't want to see him any more. Ever again," Wayne said, a sob choking his words.

Cristiano sank down next to him and gathered Wayne up into his lap. "Oh Wayne. You can't let his actions hurt you any more. He doesn't care about you. He never did and he never will."

Wayne sobbed harder, the truth of these words breaking through the last of his hopes for the marriage. How could he have ever thought there was any hope that the vain, selfish god could ever care about him?

Cristiano held Wayne, even as Fabio arrived to hitch up the horses. Wordlessly, his faithful companion took the reigns and let Cristiano help Wayne to his palace.

"Do you know what I think?" Cristiano said when Wayne had cried himself out.

"What?" Wayne sniffed, his head aching.

"That you need to move here."

"Here? Why?"

"Because I need you close at hand to shoe my horses."

"You do?"

Cristiano smiled at his questioning look. "That's what we'll tell Pepe, anyway."

Wayne frowned. "So..."

"I need you here. With me," Cristiano said in earnest. "I want you here where I can look at your beautiful face every morning and come home to you every evening."

Wayne blushed. "You want to see me every day?"

"And every night," Cristiano emphasized.

"I love you," Wayne blurted out.

"Good," Cristiano said as he descended for a kiss. After a long moment, he broke away. "Because I love you, too."

* * * *

JT sat in his underwater palace and wondered what in heavens name those Greeks were up to on the shores. They appeared to be constructing a horse made of wood out of the planking of some of their boats. Why were they doing that?

"David, go see what the hell those humans are doing!"

JT had been in a bad mood since Frank had been imprisoned, and David had learned to obey quickly. He scampered out of the palace and hitched a ride on a dolphin which swam him to the beach.

"What are you doing?" David snuck up on a young blond warrior and delighted when the kid jumped a mile.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

David waved a mist over his eyes and the question was forgotten.

"It's a horse," the warrior said. "We're going to leave it as an offering to the Trojans and pretend to sail away. We'll hide warriors inside and when they bring the horse into the city, they'll sneak out and open the gates for us."

"That's pretty smart," David said, impressed. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Our king, Zlatan thought of it."

"Huh," David said and eyed the man. "Who are you?"

"Stu," he said. "I fight with Tim Howard."

David had no idea who that was, but he could tell he was meant to be impressed. "When's this horse thing happening?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Cool," David said and wandered over to get a better look at the horse. It was massive. Well over ten men high. They'd built it on a platform.

"How are you going to move that?" David asked another warrior.

"We'll roll it on logs, of course!"

"Where are you getting the logs?" David looked around.

"We're working on that," the man gave him a glare.

"Why don't you just get two logs and attach them at either end?"

"How would that work?" the man demanded.

David gathered up a pile of twigs and leaves and showed the man a basic axle.

"Like a chariot!" the man agreed. “Will that work?”

“Of course!” David looked offended.

David stayed and helped the warriors create the wheels for the horse. After several hours, he slipped away, rather proud of himself.

Returning to the palace of the sea, he found a disgruntled JT waiting for him.

“You know we’re supporting the Trojans, right?”

David grinned wickedly. “Exactly. That’s why, when they weren’t looking, I sawed through the axles. That horse isn’t going ten meters.”

 

Chapter 26

 

Iker knew that Troy would be lost before he got to the city. The flames were high and the screams could be heard from the sky. Iker could only think one thought: Get to Gigi.

But as he approached the city, he saw standing on the walls, Pepe. He tried to avoid his husband, but his eyes caught Iker out, and Iker was forced to land at his side.

“He’s already dead,” Pepe said, not unkindly.

Iker stared at Pepe. There was no malice or anger to this pronouncement.

“I’m sorry,” Pepe said quietly. “I thought we’d have a battle, and the Greeks would go home. I never dreamed they would destroy the city.”

Iker turned from him to look at the rising flames.

“And I know this is where you scream at me. Tell me I should have known better. That my pride and blood lust got in my way.”

Iker realized Pepe was begging for his forgiveness. That Iker’s lover had been killed, but Pepe was asking for HIS forgiveness.

Their eyes met, and Iker could see Pepe’s eyes shining. “I just don’t understand why you do the things you do. You have such power which could do so much good, and yet you choose to destroy.”

“I can’t just make things easy for the humans,” Pepe tried. “They have to learn to fend for themselves.”

“Of course, but that doesn’t mean throwing destruction in their paths. They struggle daily just to survive.”

“I know,” Pepe said. “I know.”

Iker pulled Pepe close. “I love you, you arrogant ass.”

Pepe squeezed him tightly. “I love you too.”

* * * * 

“CESC!”

Cesc had hoped to get out of the underworld without seeing Bojan, but his lover was waiting for him at the gates, peering over and seeking him out.

“Yes?” 

“Cesc!” 

He could see Bojan had been crying as he rushed to him. “I saw Gigi! Is he dead? Cesc! What happened to Troy?”

Cesc wrapped his arms around him and willed himself to not start crying. “It’s gone, Bojan.”

“Gone! How can...how can Troy be GONE?”

“The Greeks tricked them into bringing inside a horse made of wood and filled with warriors. They opened the gates and set the city alight.”

Bojan burst into tears, letting out wails of pain. “It’s....all...my....FAULT.”

Cesc let him cry, knowing the truth to his words. Perhaps Bojan had been at the mercy of the gods, but he also had let himself be seduced by their promises. Perhaps to say it was all his fault wasn’t true, but neither was he blameless.

“Cesc!” Bojan said suddenly, pulling back to look him in the eye. “You can bring Gigi here, too, can’t you???”

“Oh, Bo,” Cesc sighed, turning away from the desperation in his eyes. “We can’t just do that. There is an order to things.”

“You saved me!” Bojan said with a petulant pout.

“I know, but...”

“I see,” Bojan shoved Cesc away from him. “All you gods are the same. You just fucking want to play around with us, fuck us, but heaven forbid we have a mind of our own.”

“Bojan!” Cesc protested. “You know I love you!”

“You love to fuck me. You love saving me so you can get one over on Sergio, but you don’t actually give a fuck about me!”

“That’s not fair!” Cesc shot back. “I always loved you. ALWAYS. You’re the one who fucked off back to Troy with Sergio, taking your prize, not giving a SHIT ABOUT ME.”

Bojan was stunned into silence. 

“That’s right!” Cesc said. “I always loved you, and you used me. Well fine. You can accuse me of whatever you like if it makes you feel better. You are and always will be a selfish, spoiled little brat.”

Bojan watched Cesc stalk away, out of the gates and disappearing toward the realm of the living, and realized he might never see the god again.

* * * *

The sun rose up over the smoldering remains of the city of Troy. 

Cristiano, arms around Wayne as the smaller god held the reigns, looked at the destruction. “What a shame.”

“It’s a wonder they still worship us, for the games we play with them,” Wayne said as he looked away, instead looking over the sea, at the way the light played off the calm surface.

“They don’t even realize it’s us,” Cristiano said. “They have no idea Sergio pride led him to capture Jesus and start a war that he doesn’t even have the stomach to stay to see the end of.”

“Sergio is upset,” Wayne quietly defended him. 

“He is,” Cristiano allowed. “Yet he won’t change. He’ll hide away for a bit, licking his wounds, and then be back in now time, causing more havoc.”

Wayne didn’t reply as he leaned back into Cristiano. “So this sun chariot business. Is this really all you do?”

“What?” Cristiano asked, taken aback until he saw the glimmer in his eyes. “You!”

Wayne grinned as Cristiano tickled his side. He lost the grip of the reigns for a moment, and the horses let them know their displeasure.

Cristiano hugged him as he regained control. Oh why had he agreed to let Wayne fly the chariot with him today? He’d never be able to keep his hands off of him for the length of a day in these close quarters.

“The Greeks are headed home,” Cristiano mentioned as he spotted Zlatan at the bow of his ship, looking proud. Jesus was at his side.

“Looks like someone is forgiven,” Wayne commented with some disgust.

“Let’s not get too judgmental on husbands to stray,” Cristiano gently reminded him.

Wayne sighed. “I don’t think Sergio would go to war to get me back.”

“Good,” Cristiano kissed his neck. “Because he can burn down the earth, he’s never getting you back.”

* * * *

“Son...it’s dangerous. Come back.”

“No, father. We have to leave. The Greeks are gone, but there will be others. We cannot make a life here any longer.”

“This is our home. Troy is our home!”

“Troy is gone, father,” he replied as the tears ran down his face, mingling with the dirty and soot smeared across his face. Somehow they’d survived. A warning from JT had come at the last moment, and he’d been able to escape before the flames had engulfed the city, taking a few with him. 

“Silva,” came a quiet voice. “We must leave.”

Silva turned to see Villa, his trusted friend, had gathered up the few belongings they’d managed to save, and the others had already started walking for the hills.

“Father,” Silva pleaded again.

“Go on without me.”

It was then that Silva realized that his father’s foot was bleeding. He’d stepped on something in their haste the night before.

Villa reached for Silva’s pack, and Silva lifted his father onto his back and carried him out of the ruins of Troy.

 

Chapter 27

Cesc was hovering around Troy. Well, the remains of it. He watched Silva carry his father to a small boat on the far coast, well away from the exit the Greeks had taken, and knew the small craft would struggle if JT had the whim to make it so. But then again, JT had been supporting the Trojans- not that’s he’d shown up to help...

“Hi!”

Startled, Cesc turned to see David Luiz perched on the remains of Cristiano’s temple. “You scared me.”

The cheeky grin let him know that had indeed been the intent.

“What do you want?” Cesc grumbled.

“JT wants a word,” David reported cheerfully.

Cesc held in a sigh. He didn’t get to the temple under the sea as much as he probably should. There was no way he could deny a direct request.

He followed David down to the shore, and they dove into the waves. David caught the fin of a shark and Cesc’s sandals propelled him after. 

JT’s palace was quiet as they arrived, but inside, the god of the sea was waiting for him with a smile on his face.

He wanted something.

“Cesc! How is my favorite nephew!” JT embraced him.

“Fine,” Cesc said as he smiled and hugged him back.

“It’s a bit of chaos down in the underworld right now, isn’t it?”

“It’s busy,” Cesc agreed. And then he realized.

“So someone might not notice if a person were to disappear,” JT’s eyes bore into Cesc.

“You want Frank back.”

“Such a smart lad,” JT praised.

“Carles won’t be happy.”

“He doesn’t need to find out.”

“He’ll find out,” Cesc said. “And Xabi will be furious.”

JT rolled his eyes in irritation. “Don’t bring your Holier-Than-Thou brother into this. If he’d just fuck King Steven he wouldn’t be so damn uptight.” He looked Cesc in the eye. “When we get him out, you leave the rest to me.”

Cesc held the gaze. “Okay, but I need something from you.”

* * * *

“Juan!” Fernando cried out as he spotted his friend at the bow of one of the returning ships. The war had been won and the spoils were plentiful. After the better than expected harvest, it looked as though Athens was well on the way to recovery.

Juan leapt to the shore and embraced him. 

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Fernando whispered as he held him close.

“I thought I wouldn’t either,” Juan admitted. “How are things?”

“Good,” Fernando beamed. “We have the harvest finished.”

“So soon?” Juan said, even though he’d lost track of the seasons in his absence, he knew it was early yet, surely.

“We had some divine assistance.”

“Xavi?”

“Sergio!”

Juan’s jaw dropped. “Sergio helped with the harvest?”

“He’s been here a month,” Fernando said proudly. “He’s helped every day with the harvest and the Agora is nearly rebuilt.”

Juan shook his head. “I would never have believed it possible.”

“He’s changed, Juan. He feels so bad about the war and he wants to do something to make things right.”

Juan decided it was best not to ask the question: Isn’t he married?

“Come on,” Fernando said as he linked his arm into Juan’s. “Come and see.”

* * * *

Carles was well aware of the exact moment JT broke Frank’s chains and carried him out of the Underworld. He could have confronted him. Demanded an explanation. Chained his arrogant brother in the same pit for eternity and none would have questioned him.

But Carles was exhausted. A whole civilization wiped out. Thousands of souls. Many innocent of any crime.

Gerard found Carles lying on his couch, staring blankly.

“My love?” Gerard asked, concerned.

“So many deaths,” Carles said. 

“Oh Carles,” Gerard said as he folded down into him, burying his face in his lover’s unwashed mass of curls, taking in his masculine scent.

“They don’t understand,” Carles said desperately. “They think I get some kind of pleasure out of death, but every soul that passes through in anguish...I feel every bit of that.”

“I know,” Gerard said. “I know.”

Carles cried and Gerard held him until the anguished god fell asleep.

* * * *

Juan lounged in King Steven’s palace, well sated from a marvelous feast which had been served in honor of the returning heroes. He sipped one too many glasses of wine and tried not to stare at Fernando and Sergio.

He was jealous. Not that he wanted Fernando to himself- though at one time he had assumed that he and Fernando would be matched, being well suited in position. He knew theirs was a friendship and not love, and he was fine that Fernando had Sergio.

No, he was jealous because he wanted a love like that. All consuming and deeply passionate. Where you simply could not imagine living without the other. The way Sergio doted on Fernando. The way Fernando came alive when Sergio was near.

Across the hall, a laugh came to Juan’s ears, and he turned to find the source.

His eyes fell on a beautiful young man sat next to Xabi. Dark ringlets of curls fell across his face.

Was he a young priest of Xabi’s?”  
 Chocolate brown eyes met his own as though he had felt the hungry gaze. He smiled and beckoned Juan.

Juan stumbled across the stone floor in his tipsy state, but managed to keep from crashing to the floor or spilling his wine.

It didn’t save him from the teasing laughter of the gorgeous young man who’s eyes were bright with mirth and intelligence.

“Juan!” Xabi greeted him, not having seen the interaction or the stumble. The god was more cheerful than usual, pleased with the peace and prosperity of his city. “Have you met my new priest, Esteban?”

The curly haired man nodded his head in acknowledgement of the introduction.

So he was a priest of Xabi. One who will have sworn an oath of chastity.

Fuck.

* * * *

Silva set the sail on their boat, hardly big enough to hold them all and the supplies they had managed to scrounge.

He had confidently told the others he knew a place they could go, but as the wind caught the sails, he knew they’d be lucky to arrive anywhere not owned by the Greeks.

“You must believe in yourself.”

Silva turned to see Villa, concern etched in his familiar features.

“What if I get us all killed?”

“We all would have died if we’d remained at Troy,” Villa said, moving close, but not daring yet to touch the object of his desires. He and Silva had been companions for so long, but as a prince of Tory, Silva had been expected to marry royalty.

“Maybe,” Silva said. The boat pulled smoothly out of the harbor at a quick pace. The winds were favorable and the seas calm.

Villa boldly laid his hand on Silva’s arm. “You can lead us. I believe it is your destiny.”

“You always believe in me,” Silva said in wonder. “I’m not sure what I’ve done to earn your admiration.”

Silva was gazing at him, and Villa nearly blurted out his affections, but something caught Silva’s eye.

“What is that?”

Villa turned to see a shining figure approaching out of the sky. Could it be...?

“Cesc,” Silva breathed reverently.

The god landed lightly on the ship, nearly shimmering in the morning light. Silva and Villa both fell to their knees, trembling.

“Arise,” Cesc said kindly. “I come with a promise from JT, Lord of all the Seas.”

Silva looked up in wonder. “JT protects us?”

“He regrets he did not do more to protect Troy from destruction,” Cesc said, laying his hand on Silva’s cheek and fully dazzling the young man. “He has water spirits set to guide you to a new land beyond Greece where you and your people can build a new civilization in peace.”

“What is this new land called?”

“Rome.”

 

Chapter 28

Pepe sent Cesc to Carles with offering of peace to his beleaguered brother. It was an invitation to a party in honor of his partnership with Gerard.

“Has Pepe lost his mind?” Xavi asked Iker as Cesc left with the message.

“He regrets the war,” Iker said, unable to hide his pleasure at Pepe’s transformation. “He’s not even upset that Sergio has been living in Athens and Wayne has moved to the Eastern Palace with Cristiano!”

Xavi laughed. “He really must have hit his head on something. Or been drinking too much of Guti’s wine.”

Iker smiled. “I don’t know, but if this is him losing his senses, I never want him to gain them back!”

“Are you two talking about me?” Pepe asked in a stern voice, but when the pair turned, there was mirth in his eyes.

“We are,” Iker replied. “Just how massive your cock is- but Xavi won’t believe me.”

“He should know, he’s seen it,” Pepe winked as he wrapped his arms around Iker and snuggled his husband.

Xavi laughed but he felt a twinge of longing. He knew Iker and Pepe were meant to be, but he missed his time with Iker. He knew he shouldn’t wish for their marriage to fail, but he did so enjoy consoling Iker when Pepe strayed.

“I think Xavi needs a lover,” Iker decided as he kissed Pepe’s cheek and pulled away. He could easily read his expressions. “We’ve got Pepe and Gerard coming to celebrate their love, and heavens, even Wayne has found the love of his life.”

“Wayne had so much more to offer than anyone ever saw,” Xavi said. “I’m glad Cristiano convinced him of this.”

Pepe eyes Xavi. “We’re having a formal dinner to celebrate. Can you think of anyone we should invite?”

Xavi turned pink. “Maybe someone...”

* * * *

Juan watched Esteban performing the ritual of thanks with the other priests. He was meant to have his head bowed in prayer, but the sight of the lithe young man kneeling to present the offerings to the god mesmerized Juan.

It didn’t go unnoticed.

“So,” Fernando said as they descended the steps of the Acropolis after the ceremony. “Esteban is nice.”

“Where is he from?” Juan asked, not even caring that his friend was teasing him.

“Xabi found him on Crete. He wanted to worship with Xabi, seeking enlightenment in our city.”

“He’s really intelligent,” Juan mentioned. He’d spent a little bit of time talking with the priest at the feast the week before, but Juan had been called away before he could really get to know him.”

“Xabi says he’s one of his best students,” Fernando said.

“I bet,” Juan said, but then he sighed. “Xabi’s priests take a vow of chastity.”

“I know,” Fernando said as he put an arm around Juan. “But I think if anyone can talk someone out of chastity, it’s probably you.”

Juan blushed. “Me? When was the last time I had a partner?”

“You’re just particular,” Fernando said. 

“Me? Maybe no one wants to be with me.”

Fernando rolled his eyes. “Please. You’re a sexy prince. Everyone want to be with you!”

Juan shrugged. 

“You just don’t notice,” Fernando linked his arm in Juan’s. “Did you know my partner happens to be the god of love?”

Juan laughed out loud. “He is!”

They walked arm in arm back to the palace where they found Sergio sleeping on the couch in Fernando’s chambers.

Fernando leaned down to kiss his cheek. “Wake up, sleepy head.”

Sergio’s eyes fluttered open. “I’ve been very busy in Sparta helping this year’s batch of maidens and their husbands.”

Fernando pulled him into a sitting position and took a spot next to him. “Sergio, Juan needs a lover.”

Sergio’s interest was immediately piqued. “You do?”

Juan turned pink, both from the cuddling and the teasing in Sergio’s eyes.

Sergio closed his eyes a moment. “You’re already in love.”

Fernando smiled and gave Juan a look.

“How about I fall in love with someone who’s not taken a vow of chastity?”

Sergio gave a derisive snort. “We don’t control who we fall in love with! When it is meant to be, it’s meant to be! Who is he?”

“Esteban,” Fernando filled in.

“Oh...he’s gorgeous,” Sergio approved. “I can make this happen for you.”

“No!” Juan protested. “He’s one of Xabi’s priests!”

“Oooh, virgin!” Sergio said. “Oh, I love virgins.”

“Down,” Fernando gave him a playful shove.

“I’m leaving,” Juan said as he started to back out the door.

“Sergio! Juan needs some help!”

“Look, if he doesn’t know where his cock is, that is beyond my capacity to help.”

Fernando tried not to laugh, but he failed and Juan made his exit. “Sergio!” He went to get up, but Sergio caught him around the middle.

“He and Esteban will be together,” Sergio nuzzled him. “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen a couple more destined to be.”

* * * *

Esteban knelt before the altar, his mind unfocused. He knew he should be thinking on the greatness of Xabi, their provider, but all that was in his head was Juan.

He had come to Athens quite willingly; he was willing to forgo the chaos of Crete and it's earthly pursuits for the intellectual cultural at the greatest city. It had been easy to take on a vow of chastity: none in Crete appealed to Esteban as he could easily see what giving into one's base desires did to a person.

For someone supposedly as intelligent as Esteban- how could he have been so stupid?

To be fair, he certainly could never have imagined one as beautiful, kind, and intelligent as Juan could possibly exist. Surely that perfection was reserved for the gods?

"What troubles you?"

Esteban's eyes rose and he saw Xabi in his godly glory before him. "Nothing."

Xabi smiled and knelt down to sit on the step above Esteban, caressing the top of his head with fatherly affection.

Esteban looked down, not wanting Xabi to see the doubt in his eyes, think that Esteban was anything less than fully dedicated to his service.

"Tell me."

Xabi knew the struggle in Esteban. Had he not felt the same time and time again? Spent years desiring King Steven. Seeing the desire in the mortal's eyes which he knew must be reflected in his own, despite all his best efforts.

"I am committed to your service, my lord," Esteban said quietly.

"I do not doubt this." Xabi waited. He hoped Esteban would confide in him. It did not take a divine presence to notice what had passed between Esteban and Juan. From the moment their eyes had met, Xabi could tell they were well suited.

"Do...do you ever struggle to stay the course of enlightenment?" Esteban asked, hoping he was not being rude to question the god.

"Every day," Xabi said simply. Wide brown eyes shot up to meet his own.

"You do?"

"I do," Xabi nodded. "But in that doubt is the truth that what we seek is indeed the highest calling. If it were easy, would it be worthwhile?"

"No, my lord," Esteban agreed. "I just fear some times that my simple humanity will lead me to abandon my calling."

Xabi nodded. "Indeed it might. But you must be truthful with yourself and with me about what you truly want to attain in this life time. Mortal existence is so fragile and fleeting. You cannot waste it."

"I understand."

Xabi smiled sadly. "I know it is a struggle, but I would be more worried about you if you did not. True enlightenment cannot be found in the unexamined life."

Esteban closed his eyes and bowed his head. Xabi kissed his forehead and departed.

Esteban sat there for a long time.

Perhaps the highest actualizing could be found in the struggle.

But what if losing the struggle to remain chaste was worth the consequences?

 

Chapter 29

True to Cesc's word, Silva and his company found easy passage though the seas. The skies were clear as though Cristiano himself had been sent to light their way. The seas were calm and Silva occasionally caught a glimpse of a nymph in the water, guiding them on their path.

"How will we know when we've arrived?" Villa asked one afternoon several weeks into the journey. They were stood at the back of the boat, fishing poles in hand. All worries of lack of food were dispelled when they were easily able to catch more fish than they could eat whenever they set out their lines.

"I don't know," Silva had admitted. They'd passed a number of seemingly suitable places, but the sea urged them to pass on. JT had seen to their care so far; Silva did not dare anger the god, now.

Villa had a bite on his line, and Silva helped him pull a large fish that would feed them all a meal.

Silva re-baited the line as Villa expertly gutted the fish- tossing the bones into a pot which would be boiled for broth and laying out strips of flesh for drying.

They worked in a comfortable silence. It was familiar and safe.

"Do you think we'll meet new people in Rome?" Villa asked once they rested again.

"Probably," Silva said. "We will need more people if we want to rebuild our civilization."

Villa nodded. "Since you lead us, will you be our king?"

Silva blinked, confusion on his features. It was true he was a prince of Troy, but his cousins had stood to inherit the throne and he never thought he'd be king. "I guess."

"You are worthy," Villa said earnestly.

Silva's eyes met Villa's. "Will you help me?" He took Villa's hand.

For a moment, Villa thought that this might be it. Silva would realize that he loved him and they would kiss...

But all Silva was asking for was his allegiance. 

"You know you have my unwavering devotion," Villa replied, choking down his disappointment.

"Thank you," Silva said. He smiled affectionately. "I don't suppose I can talk you into being my partner."

Villa's eyes got wide with shock. "P-p-partner?"

"Or royal advisor, whatever they call it."

"Oh...yeah."

Silva frowned, finally seeing the disappointment in Villa's eyes. He turned away from it, not wanting to see. Not wanting to admit that he knew. He knew how Villa had felt all these years. It simply could not be. Didn't Villa know that?

* * * *

Cesc lurked in his room, peering out to see who was arriving. Everyone seemed to have a date. No one had told Cesc that dates were needed!

Iker and Pepe sat practically intertwined on the couch. Carles and Gerard sat near each other, but Gerard kept his distance, aware his parents were in the room. Even Xavi sat with Jordi!

"Cesc! Stop lurking and come join us!" Pepe roared as he spotted his son.

Cesc jumped and scurried out. "I wasn't lurking."

"You were," Gerard teased.

"I was just...making sure...my toga was straight."

Everyone laughed and Cesc went well pink. He shuffled over to the table where the wine was set out.

"Cesc, when will you wed?" Pepe asked, happy to be holding court.

"Uh," Cesc said and took a large gulp of wine which he promptly choked on.

The rest roared with laughter. Blessedly, they were called into dinner, and Cesc was able to slink into his seat next to Gerard unnoticed.

Wed? Hell, Cesc's only lover of late was Bojan who had turned out to be nothing more than a selfish little brat.

"Bojan is miserable," Gerard whispered as the soup was served in pure gold dishes. "He does nothing but cry and mope around. I'm about ready to send him on his way to the underworld proper if you don't come and say you're sorry!"

"Me!" Cesc replied. "He's the one who should be apologizing."

"Fine, whatever, but could you come and see him? Please?" Gerard begged. "Carles is done with his complaining. If he wasn't dead already, he would be!"

Cesc sighed. "I should have left well enough alone. Let him go forth to the realm of the dead."

"You love him," Gerard reminded him.

"Maybe," Cesc shrugged. "But did he ever really love me?"

"Stop whispering over there!" Pepe called. "Now. Who would like to help explain to me what in the name of all the heavens above is Sergio doing picking olives in Athens?"

“He’s in love,” Iker said with a shrug. 

“Fernando told him that if he wanted to be with him, he had to be in Athens with him and help him lead his people,” Cesc told them.

“He must be an amazing lay,” Pepe said as he rolled his eyes.

“Pepe!” Iker laughed out loud.

“King Steven is home. Sergio will be able to draw Fernando back to his little island hideaway soon,” Jordi predicted.

“Xabi will probably welcome it,” Xavi said. “Having Sergio underfoot must be making him crazy.” He was smiling at Jordi, and shyly, the ferryman was swirling the wine in his glass.

“Xabi has far more patience that the rest of us combined.

“Probably because he doesn’t follow his cock around!” Carles joked, making fun of himself as much as anyone.

“My cock takes me some good places,” Pepe grinned wolfishly at Iker.

Cesc made a face. “Ew.”

The dinner went on in a similar manner. The crude banter was on, and Xavi and Jordi kept making eyes at each other throughout the meal.

“So,” Gerard said later as he and Carles were making the move to go home. “I can cover for you if you want to stay.”

“Are you sure?” Jordi asked, unsure.

“Yes,” Gerard said. “Xavi is wonderful.”

“He’s your dad!” Jordi said.

“I know. And he’s amazing,” Gerard said as he pushed Jordi in the direction of Xavi.

Carles pulled Gerad to him and Iker and Pepe were halfway to the bedroom as Jordi approached Xavi. Cesc had disappeared after dinner.

“Gerard really is happy with Carles, isn’t he?” Xavi asked Jordi as the pair sat alone. Xavi had drunk far too many glasses of wine, and he toyed with the tie on Jordi’s toga.

“He is,” Jordi said. “And Gerard is so good for Carles. I’m not sure he would have made it through the war without him.”

“Good,” Xavi said. “So how about you, Jordi? Are you happy in the underworld?”

Xavi was leaning in, and Jordi was getting nervous. “Is anyone ever really happy in the underworld?” Jordi tried to joke, but Xavi cut him off by moving in for the kiss.

It wasn’t pretty, but as Xavi pressed Jordi back against the couch, it didn’t really matter. They were more than attracted to each other and drunk. They didn’t even care that they were in the main chamber at Mount Olympus and anyone could have happened by.

Cesc peered in the room, watching Xavi dominate the smaller god- pressing him to his knees and pawing his ass. Cesc flushed with guilt even as he touched himself. He couldn’t help it. He’d come back to the main chamber when he realized he could hear Iker and Pepe fucking in his own room.

Everyone was getting some but him, Cesc bit his lower lip as he tried to hold back noises of pleasure. Not that the two men before him would have noticed as they moaned and grunted.

They all finished rather quickly: sweaty and sated.

Xavi fell asleep as Jordi slipped away. 

Cesc needed a boyfriend. Stat.

 

Chapter 30

Esteban strolled through the agora, his heart warmed to see the hustle and bustle returned to the city of Athens. Across the way, he spotted Juan leaning against a stall, eating an olive. His heart leapt.

Juan looked up, almost as though he sensed his presence, and smiled.

Esteban smiled back. Gods, he was gorgeous.

As he approached, Juan said, “Este, help me explain to this fool how it’s not possible for the earth to circle the sun when Cristiano himself carries the sun across the sky each day!”

Esteban laughed. “Who thinks the earth goes about the sun? The earth is flat! It doesn’t move!”

The man they were speaking too appeared to have drunk a bit too much of Guti’s wine. “I just think that it’s possible!”

“The only things that are possible are the things that the gods make so!” Esteban told him as Juan winked at him.

They left the man in his cups and strolled together through the agora. “Some people have the wildest notions,” Juan said as they fell into step.

“I can see how some can find cause to doubt the gods,” Esteban shrugged, “but true peace can only be found in faith.”

“Tis true,” Juan agreed. He, himself, had used to doubt the love of Sergio, but seeing Fernando glow with his happiness these days made him realized that he’d been wrong. “Are you still leading this week’s discussion on agriculture and the sun?”

“Yes,” Esteban said.

“Then I’ll be sure to attend.”

* * * *

 

Silva gazed across the plain where the river emerged to the sea and saw the sunbeams shine directly on the shores.

“We have arrived.”

Villa appeared at his side. “What?”

“This is it! Set the anchor! We are at Rome!”

The motley crew cheered as they set to work bringing the ship into the harbor. 

Yes, Silva felt in his heart. This was the place. Dolphins played happily before them and he could just feel this place. Their new home.

They came to the shore and Silva fell to his knees, saying prayers of gratitude to JT for the safe journey. 

“Greetings!” called a voice coming over the rise.

Startled, Silva looked up to see a handsome man in a toga coming toward them, unarmed and smiling.

“Welcome, travelers, what brings you to the shores of Rome?”

“We come from Troy,” Silva said confidently. “Our civilization was destroyed by the Greeks and we seek a peaceful place to rebuild.”

The man nodded. “I have heard this tale. I am sorry for your losses. Our town is a small one, but we have been smiled on by the gods. It was foretold that visitors from afar would soon come to stay and we should welcome them.”

Villa was suspicious of his warm words. And by the way he gazed at Silva.

“We come with the blessing of JT himself,” Silva said. “I am Silva, Prince of Troy.”

“Welcome, Silva. I am Joe Hart.”

* * * *

Juan sat in the main hall of King Steven’s palace and listened to Esteban lead the discussions. He had such a wisdom about him. He never directly contradicted anyone, simply reworded what they had said and asked them if that was the point they meant to make. He invariably got anyone to see his side of the discussion, with seemingly no efforts at all.

It was no use, Juan thought with a sigh. He was hopelessly in love with Esteban. He couldn’t possibly imagine a partner more perfect for him. Intelligent, gorgeous, funny, wise....

“So...you don’t want to have dinner?”

Juan looked up and realized Esteban was talking to him. “Dinner? Yes!”

“You were in another world,” Esteban teased him.

Yes, another world, Juan thought sadly. One where you weren’t a priest of Xabi and you could be mine.

“What’s the matter?” Esteban asked. The rest of the audience had departed, on their way to dinner. He could see Juan struggled. 

“It’s nothing,” Juan said as he regained his composure. “I have...a bit of a headache. I think I’ll go to my room and lie down.”

Esteban looked pained. “Are you sure that’s all it is?”

Juan got caught gazing at his beautiful face and his resolve snapped. “No! That’s not all!”

“Juan?”

“I’m in love with you!” Juan said desperately. “And you can never love me back! Not the way I want!”

Esteban pulled away from his outburst because he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he didn’t. “Juan...”

“I know!” Juan said. “I know...”

“No, no you don’t,” Esteban said. “I love you too. Exactly the way you want me to, but...”

The word fell between them, heavy and final.

“You’re everything I ever wanted,” Juan said quietly.

“And you,” Esteban said. His body waged a war with his mind. He wanted Juan. He needed him so badly. 

In that moment, either of them could have said no. Could have pulled away and made the decision. But when Juan reached his hand out for Esteban, it was taken with no hesitation.

Juan guided Esteban to his rooms. He sent away his servants and closed the door.

“No one has to know.”

Esteban nodded, unable to think clearly as Juan came toward him and his senses exploded with the scent and sight of the man. His hands itched to get on Juan’s skin. He’d never really touched another and it was heady.

Juan tipped his head and Esteban closed the gap, pressing their lips together. They sighed and their bodies melded together and Juan wrapped his arms around Esteban, who followed suit.

Oh gods....how was this not allowed, Esteban wondered as they explored one another’s mouths, heat building between them. Maybe Xabi would be okay with this if he’d experienced this himself. 

Juan guided Esteban to his couch where they kissed until their lips went numb. They lay wrapped together, no words needed.

Esteban’s stomach let out a complaining grumble.

Juan chuckled. “I think we missed dinner.”

“I know. And I should return to the Acropolis,” Esteban sighed.

“Let’s not think about tomorrow, okay?” Juan said. “No decisions. No declarations?”

Esteban nodded. “I want you...but...”

“I know. You have so much more to lose than I,” Juan kissed his temple. “And I don’t want to force you into anything. But just know that whatever choice you make, I will be here for you.”

Esteban smiled. “And that’s what makes the decision so hard.”

Juan frowned. “How so?”

“Knowing that you love me so much that you’d even be willing to stay away if I chose to honor my vows to Xabi.”

“Would it be easier if I demanded you marry me and force you into my bed?”

“It might,” Esteban smiled as he stole one last kiss.


	9. Chapters 31-35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Rome and fun in Guti's Garden

Chapter 31

The first months in Rome were tense. The Trojans were weary from their journey, and the Romans resented the fact that they had all of these mouths to feed and had to share their homes while new accommodations were being built. Joe was in charge of the settlement, but it soon became clear that the Trojans only respected the authority of Silva, who they believed to have been granted the royal right of leadership by JT himself.

"We have a problem," Joe remarked as he found SIlva in the temple, finishing his evening prayers.

Silva let out a sigh. "We do."

"I'd thought that after a while, things would settle, but if anything, they're worse," Joe confided as he and Silva sat on the steps and watched the sun depart over the Tiber River. Another day's work done for Cristiano.

"As much as I try to tell my people that you are their leader, they are forever coming to me on matters."

"Your friend Villa doesn't seem to help much," Joe mentioned casually, not wanting to offend the prince, but in truth, Villa was most of the problem. He showed no respect for Joe at all, and seemed to go out of his way to make things difficult on him.

"I know," SIlva sighed. "He doesn't care for you at all."

"What we need is some statement to the people; Make a point to them that we are bound together to rule them all, and that the separation will only cause the downfall of our society."

"But what?" Silva asked. "We've spoken to them, made it clear that we stand together."

"I think it needs to be more than that," Joe carefully began. In truth, he'd had this idea in mind for some time, but he wanted to be sure Silva was receptive to the idea. He was desperately in love with the beautiful young man, but he feared it would anger Villa further, for it was plain to anyone with two eyes that Villa loved Silva as well. "I think perhaps the best course of action is for us to marry."

"Marry?" Silva asked, eyes wide. "But..."

"It makes sense," Joe pressed on. "If we are wed, then we will be joined in the eyes of the gods. The people will see we intend to make this city work together, and they will learn to accept each other as well."

Silva began to nod. "Yes, I see the wisdom of this."

"Besides," Joe said as he tentatively laid a hand on Silva's thigh, "it would not be a hardship for either of us, I think?"

Silva's eyes grew impossibly wide as he gazed up at the beautiful blond man who now gazed down at him with undisguised lust which he felt grow within him as well. "No...not at all..."

* * * *

"I'm going to kill him," Gerard said.

"He's already dead," Carles reminded him as Gerard glared across the dining room at a moping Bojan who was playing in his dinner and not eating.

"How long is he going to mope!" Gerard complained. "It's been months. Cesc is not coming to apologize or even give him a chance to apologize."

"I would if he'd let me!" Bojan whined.

Cesc had been dropping the dead at the end of the river, leaving Jordi to ferry them across and even leaving all of his messages with the ferryman. He was clearly avoiding Bojan.

"Can I go to him?" Bojan begged.

"No," Carles said. "You're dead."

"I know," Bojan said as he flicked some grapes across his plate. "Can't you undead me?"

"No."

Gerard glanced sideways at Carles. "Well, you could..."

"No." Carles gave him a glare that had killed mortals. Gerard had become immune.

"Please? LIke you did for Heracles?"

"Heracles was a mighty warrior and a son of Pepe," Carles said. "He had earned the right to stand among the immortals."

Bojan wore a pout. "The only reason I've never accomplished anything is no one EVER lets me do anything. Come on, let me do this. You can make me immortal, right? Isn't that one of those tricks the gods can do?"

"It's not a trick!" Carles roared, offended. "It's a sacred ritual that ONLY THE MOST WORTHY CAN TAKE PART IN."

"Then let me prove myself. What can I do? Pepe sent Heracles on all those labors and shit. Let me do that kind of thing. Prove myself."

"You think you can accomplish the tasks as Heracles did?" Carles laughed out loud.

Bojan pulled himself up to his full height. "I can try. Besides. It's not like I can get any more dead."

Carles shook his head in amusement. "Go away. I will consider your offer."

Bojan scampered off and Gerard looked at him. "You should let him try. At least he won't be moping around the house any more."

Carles sighed. "Valid point."

 

Chapter 32

Fernando watched Juan mope. He’d decided not to pursue things with Esteban despite the fact that both of them had admitted their love. Fernando could understand Juan’s decision, but he knew the two would make the perfect couple.

“Sergio, we have to do something.”

Sergio was lying on his couch, checking his to do list. So many people needed help falling in love! “About?” Sergio glanced down to see if perhaps Fernando had a present under his toga.

“Juan!”

Sergio let out a sigh. “Look, they’re in love. That’s my job. I can’t do any more. They both are so devoted to being good men that they are willing to deny that love. I can’t fix that.”

“But you could do something about Xabi,” Fernando wheedled as he snuggled down next to Sergio.

Sergio let out a laugh. “I suppose I could, but if Xabi found out I was spiking his wine with a love potion, we could both be in trouble.”

“He needs love,” Fernando pressed as his fingers worked into Sergio’s toga. “And my Uncle Steven. I mean, the man is so hang dog in love with Xabi.”

“I know,” Sergio sighed. 

“And think how strong Athens would be with Steven and Xabi ruling side by side, as partners.”

“Or,” Sergio let out a gasp. “Xabi exiles both of us!”

Fernando’s hand stilled. “He wouldn’t.”

“He might!” Sergio said as he frowned. Rolling on top of Fernando, he said. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do.”

Fernando giggled. “It’s for the good of everyone!”

“So you say,” Sergio said and proceeded to make Fernando forget anyone but the two of them.

* * * *  
 “You’re going to MARRY HIM?” Villa shouted.

“Shh,” Silva urged as he glanced toward the door of the dwelling. “It’s in the best interest of our people.”

“Bullshit,” Villa raved. “These people have been dreadful to us. Treating us like interlopers when it was the will of the gods themselves that we come to this place. We should pray to JT and have him wipe these people out!”

“We need them,” Silva urged him. “There are too few of us to survive on our own, you know this. We need to cooperate with them and one way to show that we can work together is by Joe and I marrying, and cementing our commitment to Rome.”

“But why you?” Villa said as tears sprung to his eyes. He hated himself for them, but with Silva married, that would be the end of all hope that they might one day be together.

Silva saw the tears. “Oh Villa...you...you know that you and I cannot be.”

“Why not?” Villa begged.

Silva sighed. “Because my life is not my own. I am the sole surviving member of the Trojan royal family. I must wed to a position which will strengthen our people. We will have surrogates and perpetuate the family line so that there will be continued generations of this family.”

In anguish, Villa ran from the dwelling, losing himself in the forests which surrounded Rome where he finally collapsed into a heap on the ground.

Silva would never love him. Not the way he loved Silva.

* * * *

“He’s gonna do WHAT?” Cesc spat his wine out over the table.

Pepe chuckled. “Bojan wants to prove himself and become a god. Carles has asked me to set him 12 tasks.”

“Why the hell is he doing this?” Cesc raved. “Is he stupid?”

Iker looked at Cesc and felt pity for the young man. “I think he’s in love.”

Cesc froze for a moment. 

Pepe shrugged. “Apparently since you won’t come and see him any more, Bojan feels he has no reason to exist.”

“He’s the stupid idiot who blamed me for his brother going to the after life when he’s the selfish one who caused it all to begin with,” Cesc started in, but Pepe cut him off.

“He loves you and you have forsaken him,” Pepe reminding his son.

Cesc pushed his food around on his plate, pouting. “He started it.”

Iker put his hand on Cesc’s. “Why don’t you go and see him? Try and talk him out of this.”

Cesc stood up. “I will. I...” he stopped, having no idea what he would do, but surely he needed to talk Bojan out of this insanity. He could barely tie his own toga, let alone take on the Hydra.

He took off, leaving his uneaten dinner behind. Iker sighed. “You could have handled that better.”

Pepe sighed. “This is Cesc’s situation that he needs to deal with. However, if Bojan truly desires to become immortal by proving himself, then I think we should allow him the chance.”

“He is not Heracles,” Iker said, thinking bitterly of his husband’s demigod son. “He is not a hero.”

“Not in the same sense, no,” Pepe allowed. “But we can find ways where he could prove his ability to be selfless and heroic in a way that would show his right to be divine.”

“What if he is destroyed by this?”

“Then he is not worth of my son,” Pepe gently reminded Iker. “And Cesc needs closure in this matter.”

Iker wasn’t sure he agreed, but he sipped his wine and changed the subject.

* * * *

Fernando entered the chambers of his uncle, the king of Athens. “Uncle!”

Steven looked up and smiled. “Nephew. You seem in good spirits.”

“I am indeed,” Fernando said. “Sergio wants to invite you and Xabi to a party in Guti’s gardens.”

Steven frowned. “Is that not where...well....those orgies take place?”

“Well,” Fernando said with a wink. “Guti is known for his parties.”

“Xabi will be there?” Steven asked, trying not to care. Xabi at an orgy. There would be wine. 

“Sure,” Fernando said with false cheer. If Sergio could talk him in to it.

“When is this?”

“Tomorrow evening,” Fernando said. “Sergio just wants to celebrate with us all of the success Athens has had this year, with the city flourishing again after the flood.”

“He has been invaluable,” Steven had to agree. Xabi.

“Good, I will see you there,” Fernando made a quick escape before his uncle started asking questions.

 

 

Chapter 33

“People are going to start thinking I’m being social if you keep dragging me to these orgies,” Carles complained as he, Gerard, and Jordi entered Guti’s gardens.

“You don’t have to act all scary,” Gerard reminded him as he slid his hand around Carles’s arm.

“People are terrified of you just because you’re death and all,” Jordi chipped in helpfully.

Gerard shot him a look, but Jordi scampered away in search of Xavi, no doubt. Carles sighed. They were going to be giving him Sergio’s job in no time.

Speaking of Sergio, he was curled up on a bench, his head leaned on the shoulder of Xabi who looked less than excited to be there. There was a goblet in his hand, and Sergio was urging him to drink.

Surely Sergio wasn’t trying to get this god of wisdom to get involved in the goings on here, was he?

“Stop thinking,” Gerard ordered as he grabbed two goblets of wine and pulled his lover into a dark corner.

Carles willingly sat on a soft leather couch and pulled Gerard down between his legs, accepting the goblet and drinking deeply.

“Mmm,” Gerard sighed happily as he snuggled in, working his backside into Carles’s cock.

“So,” Carles said as he stilled Gerard’s eager ass with a firm hand on his hip. “Are you wanting to put on a show tonight?”

“Can we?” Gerard asked a little breathlessly. He did so long to show off his lover. After the whole disaster when he ran away with Carles, he knew people still thought their love affair would be temporary, but it had been ages. They needed to see this was forever.

“Mmm, maybe,” Carles said. While inhibitions were to be checked at the gate, and what happened in Guti’s garden, stayed in Guti’s garden, Carles wasn’t generally one for a show. So he finished his wine and had a gulp of Gerard’s as his lover worked back into him again.

“You want to tie me up?” Gerard asked in a harsh whisper.

“Where?” Carles asked as he bit his lip against the delicious pressure.

“Guti has that rack,” Gerard moaned as Carles kissed down his neck.

“Out there?” Carles’s eyes flicked up to where Guti had stone structure with leather straps in the center of the main court yard. No one was around it yet, but there would be more than one person tied up and fucked before the evening was through.

“Please,” Gerard begged breathlessly.

Carles finished off the second goblet, sensing that Gerard didn’t have an inhibitions to lose, and pushed Gerard away from him. Gerard stumbled a step, and was afraid, for a moment, that he’d pushed his lover too far.

But there was passionate fire in Carles’s eyes as he ripped off Gerard’s toga. “On your knees.”

Gerard dropped without a moment’s hesitation. His head dropped to the floor, and he kissed Carles’s feet. “What do you desire of me, master?”

Damn, Carles thought as he wrenched a switch off the tree near them. With a sharp slap on his rump, he ordered. “To the rack.”

Heads began to turn when a naked Gerard emerged on all fours, a red welt forming on his backside.

About time, Guti thought as he pushed the nymph in his lab between his thighs and exposed his cock for servicing.

Gerard climbed onto the rack and slipped his wrists through the leather straps.

All eyes were on the pair as Carles tightened the straps on Gerard's wrists. The young god lay his head on the side of the rack, a slightly smug smile playing across his beautiful features. Carles saw this and laid another sharp crack across his backside.

"You'll do well to remember who's in charge, boy," Carles growled.

Gerard's eyes flew open and he gasped at the unexpected blow. Carles was warming up to the idea of doing this in front of an audience, the wine flowing through his veins.

At the edge of the clearing, Pepe watched, alarmed to see his son treated so roughly. That bastard...

But Iker's arm snaked around him even as he began to step forward. "Don't."

"But look at how he is treated!" Pepe hissed as Carles laid another mark on Gerard's smooth flesh as he berated him for his pride.

"Look how he enjoys it!" Iker replied as he began to stroke Pepe.

It was only true, Pepe had to admit as for every slap on his backside, each gasp of pain was followed by a look of exquisite pleasure across Gerard's face. His cock was hard as it pressed against the rack, and as Carles realized that Gerard was angling it just so to get maximum friction, a rain of blows fell upon him.

"Spread your legs wide," Carles hissed as Gerard struggled to keep from humping the rack in his painful need.

With a whimper, Gerard obeyed. He pulled back from the rack and did as he was told, his heavy cock bobbing in the air, desperate.

“No one gives you pleasure but me,” Carles hissed in his ear as he groped his backside, making all of the welts sting painfully. “Do you understand?”

“Yes...yes Carles,” Gerard whimpered.

Carles stepped back. He was still fully clothed. He looked at the crowd who were all staring at him, wanting to know what was next. Carles gave a little wink. “Who wants to open up this boy for my cock?”

Gerard’s eyes flew open in alarm. He scanned the crowd and was shocked to see.... 

Victor! But how...how was he even here?

"I would like to take on this sacred task," Victor said, not meeting Gerard's eye, but focusing instead on Carles.

Carles eyed the young warrior god. He was a gorgeous creature, tall and muscular with a smooth, bald head that gave him an air of arrogant superiority.

"Who are you?" Carles asked.

"I am Victor," he said boldly as he approached. He paused at Guti who offered him a small jar of lubricant. 

Victor! Iker's eyes were huge. Did Carles not know this was Gerard's former lover? What was Victor even playing at?

"I have a large cock, Victor," Carles said with a wicked grin. "Make sure he is loose or I will have to turn my switch on you." He cracked Gerard on the backside again to make his point

Gerard's eyes were closed tightly. Oh Victor, what are you even doing, he begged silently as he felt a hand caress his stinging ass.

As everyone watched, Victor knelt down behind Gerard and pried the ample ass cheeks apart, diving between them with his tongue. Gerard let out a gasp of surprise, having expected to have two fingers roughly shoved into him. A wash of memories flooded over him as he recalled how it had been between himself and his old lover. They two of them had been so young and inexperienced, but willing to try anything between them.

Carles watched the two and his mind became trouble by the seeming familiarity between them. He turned to Pepe who was happily having his cock stroked by his husband.

"Who is this Victor?" Carles asked.

Iker's hand stilled and Pepe irritatedly turned to his brother. "Victor? He is the son of a Titan warrior. He grew up with Gerard."

"How well do they know each other?" Carles asked as his jealously began to flare.

His question was soon answered.

When Gerard's hole was sopping wet, aching for more penetration, he was obliged with two probing digits which angled into him perfectly and he began to sob with need.

"Victor, mi amor, please," Gerard gasped.

With a roar of anger, Carles grabbed the back of Victor's toga and tossed the smaller god aside. "You are for me and me alone!" 

"Carles!" Gerard cried out, having lost himself in the moment and soon found himself full of hot, hard cock.

"You are mine!" Carles growled as he began to ream his lover hard and fast, the line between anger and lust completely blurred.

Groaning, tears streaming down his face, Gerard came harder than he ever had in his life. With a few, final, punishing thrusts, Carles buried himself deep in Gerard and came with a roar that could be heard to the heavens.

The watching crowd was torn between being utterly turned on and a little scared...

Guti broke the ice with a well timed, “FUCK YEAH,” as he came into the mouth of the nymph between his thighs.

There was an outburst of laughter as the intensity of the moment was lost. Gerard was panting, still tied to the rack, not even trying to process what was going on. Carles pulled his bonds free and threw the young god over this shoulder. 

His eyes scanned the crowd for Victor, but the warrior had wisely left the clearing.

“Who’s getting tied up next?” Guti asked as he sipped wine. “Because that shit is HOT.”

 

Chapter 34

“Who’s getting tied up next?” Guti asked as he sipped wine. “Because that shit is HOT.”

Guti had been half joking, but when he saw Pepe pulling Iker to the middle of the crowd, he moaned in happiness.

“I think we might have a turn,” Pepe said as he forever hated to be upstaged, especially by his brother. Even with the truce that had arranged of late, the gods would never lose their competitive spirit.

Iker was blushing. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take part, but in front of all of these people?

To one side of the crowd, Sergio sat caressing Xabi’s side. The stoic god had many goblets of wine in him and was feeling painfully turned on by the display. This was why he avoided these places and Guti’s wine.

“Isn’t is amazing to see people lose control?” Sergio whispered as he refilled Xabi’s goblet.

Xabi glanced at Sergio as he watched Pepe strip Iker of his toga and use the ties to bind him to the rack, hand and feet. “When you lose control, you give people the power to control you.”

“So?” Sergio said. “The most satisfying thing in life is to give your control over to someone you trust.”

“I’m not sure I trust anyone,” Xabi blurted out.

“Not even Steven?” Sergio asked.

Even as he said it, Xabi’s eyes found the King of Athens across the way, laughing with Fernando and eyeing the gods on display. Steven looked up and caught his eye. He smiled.

Xabi smiled back. “Steven is...”

“You and he are the perfect partners to lead Athens,” Sergio said. “I’ve watched how the people love and respect you both. Can you imagine the security of knowing their kind and their god are one?”

“We rule together,” Xabi deflected.

Sergio beckoned Steven toward them. “Ruling as one requires living as one. Never mind he’s gorgeous.”

“You know I live a celibate life,” Xabi tried even as his cock began to respond to the sight of Steven making his way toward them turned him on.

“I know,” Sergio said. “And while it seems at odds with my purpose, I do understand why.”

“You do?”

“I do. Love can cause such chaos in the world. But when you find the one person who is meant to be with you, celibacy is but a punishment for no crime you have committed.”

“Crazy party,” Steven said rather lamely as he approached. Oh gods, Xabi was so gorgeous. So perfect so...

“Always is,” Xabi said as Sergio disappeared and left a spot next to Xabi. Steven sat and Xabi’s drunken senses were overwhelmed.

“Is that really Pepe and Iker?” Steven asked as the pair of them were unable to look away from the spectacle in front of them. Iker was bound and Pepe was taking a decidedly different approach to torturing him. He held a feather in one hand and was running it across all of the muscular planes of Iker’s body, making his husband tremble.

“It is indeed,” Xabi agreed as he focused on Iker’s face. The pleasure there was incredible. His partner with a feather could make him feel like this.

No, his better sense tried to reason with him. From celibacy comes wisdom. Love and sex clouded the mind and....

Steven squeezed Xabis’s thigh as Iker let out a gasp, a feather tickling his balls. Xabi hadn’t even realized his hand was there.

He hadn’t realized how much he liked it.

How good it felt to be touched. 

Steven’s hand was down near his knee. Xabi willed it to go higher. Just...

“Pepe!” Iker begged as sweat sheened across his forehead. 

“Yes?”

“Just...” Iker had no coherency. He didn’t even have any idea what he wanted any more.

“Who thinks I can make him cum like this?”

There was a murmur of assent from the crowed.

“Pepe! Fuck him already!” Guti complained.

The crowd responded more enthusiastically to this suggestion.

Xabi was biting his lip as Steven’s hand had wandered up his thigh Steven was pointedly staring at the couple on display, terrified Xabi was going to stop him. He’d wanted this so long, just to be touching the god at all was more than he’d ever dared hope for.

Xabi glanced down at the hand, and Steven started to pull it away, but Xabi grabbed it, holding it firm.

“Are you sure?” Steven asked, knowing Sergio had been plying the god with wine.

Xabi nodded. “I want you. Oh...heavens, I’ve wanted you so long, but I can’t, I’m supposed to be a wise example for the people and I want you to hold me down and fuck me so hard I forget everything.”

Steven lost his breath. “I....”

“I’m tired of holding myself to a standard that is unsustainable,” Xabi said as he met Steven’s eyes. “I want to fall apart with someone who will hold me and let me be fragile and vulnerable and support me as I put myself back together again.”

“Xabi,” Steven said as he stopped breathing. Surely this was a dream he was having.

“I want it to be with you,” Xabi said.

“Oh...Xabi, yes,” Steven said as he leaned into Xabi and their mouths met in a perfect, blissful kiss.

Pepe had bowed to the pressure of the crowd and had two fingers buried in Iker’s ass, scissoring them open, which had already made Iker cum once.

“You’re such a gorgeous slut,” Pepe praised, his breathing ragged as he withdrew his fingers and stroked his own painfully hard cock. He wrapped an arm around Iker as he guided his cock into Iker’s willing body. 

Iker’s eyes were closed as he welcome the deep invasion of the familiar cock. Just giving yourself over to the pleasure was the most amazing sensation in the world. Being tied up and fucked took all the responsibility away from you. All you had to do was feel.

Guti watched as Pepe slowly began to fuck is his lover, and felt a stab of jealousy that despite their trials, Iker and Pepe always came back to each other as one. He pushed the nymph out of his lap and began to pout.

Not that Pepe and Iker took any mind as they lost themselves in each other, no longer aware they had an audience of awed onlookers. Despite everything that made them fight and get annoyed with one another, they were such a perfect match whose love would last for an eternity.

 

 

Chapter 35

Fabio awoke in the early hours as he always did and stretched. Spring was approaching and the days were growing longer. He was never sure if he loved the warm enough to justify the lack of sleep he got on the long summer days, but it was hard to complain too much about his labors. Other than occassionally filling in for Cristiano, his days were fairly quiet when the horses were away.

"Morning, my lovelies," he greeted the herd as he threw open the doors of the stables. He was met with snuffles and a few stomped feet. The horses, created by JT himself, were always eager to get at their appointed task.

And then there was a sound he was not expecting at all. The cry of a small child rose over the stable noise. "Who's there?" called Fabio, but got no answer.

The stamping of the horses alerted him to the location of the cries. Far in the back, in an unused stall, he found a small child wrapped in a cloth. It couldn't be more than a year old, with curly brown hair and fat tears rolling down it's cheeks.

"Well, hello," Fabio said as he crouched down carefully, trying not to startle the visitor. "And who might you be?"

The child's cries tapered off as it stared, wide eyed at Fabio. Slowly, Fabio reached to pick up the child. However, as soon as he did, the child began to cry again in earnest.

"Oh, now," Fabio chided as he gathered the child close. "Fabio's not so mean as all this!"

Calling to his stable hands to get the horses readied, Fabio stepped back out of the barn and went to locate Cristiano.

However, halfway up to the palace of the sun, he met Wayne.

"What's all this?" Wayne asked as he spotted the child.

"Someone left him in my stables," Fabio said as the child cried on.

"Now, hush," Wayne ordered as he reached for Fabio's burden.

The moment the child was settled in Wayne's arms, it fell silent, gazing up at the gruff blacksmith in wonder.

"He likes you!" Fabio said with a relieved smile.

"Hey there little fellow," Wayne smiled down at the child and wiped it's eyes with a rough thumb. "Where did you come from?"

The child smiled and Wayne's heart melted. "I'll take him to Cristiano."

"Something tells me I'll be flying the chariot today?" Fabio asked, though he couldn't be angry. He had no idea where this baby had come from, but he had no doubt where it belonged.

* * * *

Cesc entered the gates of the underworld and called out, "BOJAN!"

There was no answer at first, and Cesc wondered if he was too late. No, Pepe was at the orgy tonight, he surely wouldn't have set Bojan to his tasks yet. What in the name of all that ws holy was Bojan even thinking?

"BOJAN!"

After a moment or two, a head appeared out of the door of Carles's palace. "Cesc?"

"Who do you think it is, the tooth fairy?" Cesc asked, his annoyance plain.

Bojan didn't emerge. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you! Are you coming out or not?"

"You're angry."

"Damn straight I'm angry. What in the name of Pepe do you think you're playing at, Bojan?"

Bojan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"These labors. You'll get yourself killed."

"I'm dead."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN," Cesc roared as he stalked toward Bojan, fully expecting the boy to retreat.

However, Bojan stood firm as he shoved the door open and confronted Cesc. The god was taller than him, but there was a resolute nature to Bojan's stance that gave him height. "You don't control me."

Cesc paused. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Why do you care?" Bojan shot back. "I'm a whiny self absorbed brat."

Cesc blinked. This was not the Bojan he'd left at this very door step a few months ago. This young man had fire in his eyes. He tried again, his voice softer. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need to prove myself," Bojan said resolutely. "I caused the destruction of my city and the death of my whole family. I must atone for my sins."

"But this is insanity," Cesc begged as he moved closer. "You're not Heracles."

"I am a Prince of Troy," Bojan said. "And I will prove myself. Pepe is going to set my tasks and I will complete them or die trying."

"How will you prepare?" Cesc asked gently. Bojan had spirit, but he was still a slight young man.

Bojan faltered a moment. "I...I don't know."

"Let me help," Cesc begged. "I can train you so you will be physically stronger."

"You want to help me?" Bojan asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Of course I do, you idiot," Cesc said as he struggled not to cry.

Bojan rushed into Cesc's arms and was held tightly. He closed his eyes and felt at home.

"You don't have to do these stupid tasks to win my love," Cesc whispered.

"It got your attention," Bojan said.

Cesc pulled back. "Fine, it got my attention, it's not too late to call it off."

Bojan shook his head. "I need to do this. Carles has promised me that he can make me a god if I succeed," Cesc was still shaking his head, but Bojan pressed on, "I can't live this half life here in the underworld. I want to stand at your side on Olympus."

"But if you fail..." Cesc begged.

"If I fail, then I was not worthy," Bojan said. "I have to do this, Cesc. For myself and for Troy."

Cesc didn't like it, but he knew the words were true. "Okay. Then I shall help you."

* * * *

Cristiano was pulling on his toga when Wayne reappeared. "Did you forget something?" he aksed as he turned to see his lover with....a child? "Who is that?"

"Fabio found him in the stable," Wayne said as he tickled the boy's chin and got a happy giggle.

"But...where is he from?" Cristiano asked as he approached. The boy gave him a bright smile.

"I don't know," Wayne said. "But he seems to be ours."

Cristiano lifted the boy out of Wayne's arms and held him. He was a strong, healthy little boy. He lifted a chubby arm and laid his hand on Cristiano's face. "I think you're right."

The boy wiggled and Cristiano set him on the floor of the bedroom. He tottered away as far as the bed and then stopped, turning back to see where Cristaino and Wayne had gone. 

"Da!"

"He's so beautiful," Wayne said as he watched the child turn himself and return to Cristiano, grabbing his leg in triumph.

Cristiano scooped him up and hugged him. "Wherever he has come from, he is clearly meant for us."

"Da!" the boy agreed.

Wayne hugged them both. "Fabio said he'd take the chariot today."

"Fabio is a good friend," Cristiano laughed as he wrapped an arm around Wayne. "Come. Let's get this little man some breakfast and decide what we shall call him."


	10. Twelve Labors of Bojan - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojan wants to prove himself worthy of Cesc's love. Pepe instructs the gods to set Bojan labors.

Twelve Labors of Bojan

Pepe ordered Bojan to appear before him the following week. Cesc flew him to Olympus, dressed in a freshly washed toga with olive leaves wound in his dark hair. He looked like a Prince of Troy.

Cesc hovered in the doorway as Bojan approached Pepe, perched high on his royal throne, Iker at his side. Around the room sat several other Olympians, all keen to see how this would play out. Xavi sat to Iker's right, Sergio to Pepe's left with Xabi at his side. Xabi had a smile on his face like they'd never seen the wise god wear. Cristiano and Wayne sat at the far end of the room, a small boy playing between them. Even JT was in attendance. The only notable absence was Carles, who had left the setting of the tasks to his brother.

"Bojan of Troy," Pepe began ceremonially, "Why have you come before this council?"

"I wish to be set to labors so that I may prove my worth."

Pepe nodded. "It is an honorable sentiment. But why do you think you deserve this opportunity to become divine?"

"I know I have made many mistakes in my short time, but the weight of these has fallen to me and to honor the memory of my lost kinsmen," Bojan could hear the slight tremble of in his voice as he attempted to meet the gaze of the king of all gods, but he summoned the strength of his brother, Gigi, and he was able to steady himself. "I plead on their behalf to be allowed this opportunity." 

Pepe was, in spite of himself, impressed with the boy. In truth, he had fully expected to find some weak child who he was planning on scaring the rest of the life of out and sending him back to Carles. He knew Cesc loved him, but he hadn't thought the coward worthy.

"Very well," Pepe rose from his throne. "I grant you the opportunity to try."

A rush of relief came across Bojan. "Thank you, my Lord." He caught Cesc's eye and they shared a quick grin.

"However," Pepe cut short his happiness, "these will not be easy tasks, I warn you."

"Of course not," Bojan quickly agreed. Cesc had promised to help him prepare, but he knew what lay ahead of him would be nearly impossible.

"Who is to set these tasks?" challenged JT from his throne. 

"You think I cannot find things to test the boy?" Pepe shot back, annoyed at his brother, who always had to steal his thunder. Literally.

JT shrugged. "I think Cesc will beg you to be easy on his lover and that you will grant him leniency."

"If Bojan expects to become divine and marry my son he will have to face many difficult tasks," Pepe said dangerously.

Cesc started to fret, knowing that JT could goad Pepe into something insane like asking Bojan to bring the moon to Olympus. "Perhaps we could all take a turn!" he said quickly.

"Meaning what?" Pepe asked. 

"I mean, he is to complete 12 tasks, and there are twelve Olympians!" Cesc offered, looking around at the others, desperate for some support. "Each of us could devise a task to set to him, that way he will have to face all manner of challenges."

"I think that's an excellent plan," Xavi spoke up. "I for one have crops in the Nile Valley that could use harvesting!"

The other gods murmured their assent. "This way we will know all of his strengths," Xabi agreed. "If he can meet the challenges of us all, then he will truly be divine."

"Very well," Pepe assented. "Each of you should devise a task worthy of this challenge. We will send word to those of us not present today. In turn, Bojan will complete the 12 tasks, and should he succeed, we will be proud to count him among our number.

 

The Labor of Carles

“We have to set Bojan a labor,” Gerard said, pacing the floor. “We can’t make it too hard.”

“We can’t make it easy,” Carles reminded him gently. “He wants to prove his worth, and if we set him an easy task, then it takes away the valor of his efforts.

There was a pair of roars welcoming a visitor to the palace of the underworld, as their pet, Cerberus was likely scaring the pants off whoever it was.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Why can’t we get a real pet,” he complained, not for the first time. “You know, something that we can play fetch with.”

“Cerberus is our guard dog. You want him playing fetch with unwelcome guests?” Carles said.

“So we train him to just bite the head off of people we don’t like and then fetch the heads for us!” Gerard grinned.

Cesc appeared, looking apprehensive. “Pepe has declared that your task will be first. I think he’s hoping Bojan fails in this first task and then you’ll just keep him here.”

“Oh Cesc,” Gerard said as he pulled Cesc into a hug. “He’s stronger than you think.”

“I know,” Cesc said. “I have been helping him to train and he’s much stronger.” What Cesc didn’t add was that he’d been slipping ambrosia into his dinners.

“You have to have faith in him, my nephew,” Carles said as he laid a hand on his shoulder. “If he sees doubt in your eyes, he will doubt himself.”

“I do believe in him,” Cesc said. “He’s not a boy any more.”

“Good,” Gerard stepped back. “Now go away. We have to think of a labor.”

“Can you just make him clean out Cerberus’s house?” Cesc asked as he glanced back at the dog.

“I’m not sure Bojan is that strong,” Gerard made a face and Cesc let out a laugh.

* * * *

Bojan gripped Cesc’s hand as they landed at the entrance to the underworld. 

“You’re going to do fine,” Cesc said as he looked down at the smaller man with an affectionate smile. 

“Isn’t this where you tell me that it’s not too late to pull out?’ Bojan tried to joke to cover his increasing nerves as he swung his head in Cesc’s.

“No,” Cesc said as he stilled their hands and laid a soft kiss on Bojan’s forehead. “I believe in you. You have survived the loss of everything you hold dear, and now you are going to make this all right.”

“Will you love me if I do?” Bojan said, trying to make it sound lighthearted, but the longing inside him betrayed him. He and Cesc had kept their relationship platonic since Bojan had declared his intentions to take on the labors. Bojan wasn’t sure if it was because Cesc really didn’t love him any more or...

“Don’t be silly,” Cesc said as he leaned down to kiss Bojan.

Bojan’s breath left him as the god pressed his lips to his own. Bliss.

It was over too soon. “I already love you, you silly man.”

Bojan flushed with pleasure. “Then I better survive these task.”

“You will,” Cesc said with such confidence, he nearly believed himself. Bojan had to make it. Or Cesc might not have the strength to go on.

They entered the underworld, meeting a nervous looking Jordi at the shores of the River Styx.

“Hey Bo,” Jordi said. He’d overheard what Carles had planned, and feared the worst. “Cesc, Carles says you have to stay here.”

Cesc sighed. “I promise I’m only here to watch, I won’t help.”

“Sorry, Cesc,” Jordi said as he helped Bojan onto the boat. “He’s sending Geri out to wait with you.”

Cesc nodded and gave Bojan an encouraging smile. “I’ll wait here to escort you to your next task.”

“I love you!” Bojan called as they boat pulled away.

“I love you too!”

Cesc watched Bojan depart and took a seat on the shore of the river. He would be back. To let himself believe anything else was unthinkable.

* * * *  
“I have to...what?” Bojan asked as he stood before Carles.

“Tame Cerberus,” Carles said. “Gerard wants a pet to fetch things for him. So teach him to fetch.”

Bojan’s jaw was hanging open. Surely he wasn’t serious. Surely....

Carles laid a hand on his shoulder. “I know this isn’t easy, but Pepe said we had to challenge you honestly. And I know you can do this if you try.”

Bojan searched his face for a wink, some sign that Carles realized how utterly ridiculous this was for his task, but Carles’s features were impassive.

Teach Cerberus to fetch?

Carles left and Bojan stared up the steps to the palace where Cerberus was lying, giving Bojan the eye.

“I haven’t got a bone on me,” Bojan said as he climbed the steps. The three heads lifted sniffing at the air as Bojan approached. “I can probably go get one.”

Bojan stopped several feet in front of the massive creature. “Do you fetch?”

The dog made a lunge for Bojan who stood his ground as he was summarily slurped up ones side and down the other by a trio of tongues. Bojan hugged one of the necks and scratched behind it’s ears.

In Bojan’s boredom since Cesc had abandoned him, he’d befriended the lonely guard dog. He’d never said as much to Carles or Gerard who might have been angry that he’d been sneaking treats to their guard dog. It had taken awhile for the beast to take to him, but Bojan had a way with animals and the dog adored him, now.

He couldn’t figure out if Carles knew this and was trying to go easy on him or he was actually the luckiest person in the underworld.

He decided not to question it. “Come on, boy. Let’s see if you’ll fetch.”

* * * *

“The dog ate him,” Cesc said as he paced. 

“I don’t think he eats people,” Gerard tried to comfort Cesc, but it was useless. Cesc would not be calm until Bojan returned. It had only been a few hours, and Gerard knew the task could take days, if he could manage it at all. He’d made Carles promise to step in if it looked like the beast was going to kill Bojan. At least give Cesc a chance to say good bye.

Cesc was turning back toward the river in his pacing, when a large bone came flying past his head.

“What the hell?” he asked as he saw it tumble to the ground near Gerard.

“LOOK OUT!” Gerard cried as he saw Cerberus bounding up the river bank, clearing the water in a single leap, and stopped before the bone, sending the gods scattering.

With a bark, the center head scooped up the bone, ignoring both gods, and went scampering back across the river.

“Holy...”

“Shit...”

Gerard and Cesc went running down the shore where they met Jordi who was on his way to meet them. “He did it!”

They jumped on the boat and embraced a joyful Jordi. They three quickly made their way to the palace where Bojan was collecting the bone from Cerberus before an amazed looking Carles.

“You...you tamed him!” Cesc said, amazed as he caught Bojan up in an embrace.

“No big deal,” Bojan laughed. “I thought you didn’t doubt me?”

“Well,” Cesc said as he held on, “I thought it was impossible for anyone, not just you!” 

And in his heart, Cesc finally began to believe that this craziness just might be possible.

 

The Labor of Xavi

When Cesc and Bojan returned to Olympus, Pepe was, suffice it to say, stunned. “I’d have thought for sure that dog was going to eat you.”

Bojan held his tongue. It was no use baiting the lord of the gods who controlled his fate. “Carles is satisfied the beast is tamed.”

“Very well,” Pepe agreed. “The next task falls to Xavi to assign. Xavi, you mentioned the fields of the Nile Valley need harvesting?”

Xavi, who was sat near Pepe’s throne, gaped for a moment. “Well, I mean...that’s...a lot of work.”

“Do we not need to set difficult tasks so that Bojan can be proud of his accomplishments?” Pepe asked in a tone that did not beg argument. At his side, Iker did not comment, though the pain in Cesc’s eyes, the silent pleading for his father to be lenient made Iker ache.

“Of course,” Xavi agreed. “Bojan, the crops of the Nile Valley are in need of harvesting. The flooding is due to come early this season and if we do not get the fields emptied by the end of the week, all will be lost and the people of Egypt will starve.”

Bojan’s jaw fell. “All of them? In a week?”

“Maybe five days,” Xavi said, “Depending on the mood of JT.”

Cesc let out a low moan. They were dependent on the whims of JT who could chance his mind more quickly than the wind could blow.

Bojan quietly threaded his fingers through Cesc’s. “I will do it.”

Xavi nodded. “The people are unaware of the danger. You will have trouble convincing them to help you, so you might be on your own.”

“And you are not to help,” Pepe told Cesc.

“I won’t!” Cesc protested. “I didn’t help him in the underworld!”

“See that you don’t,” Pepe said. “For if I hear that you have had any hand in helping, we’ll start over again.”

* * * *

JT watched Bojan and Cesc arrive in Egypt, and stand on banks of the Nile. The fields of barley waved in the late summer wind, ripe and ready for harvest. The people, however, were lying in the sun, expecting they had weeks to go before the fall flooding began. They had become lazy in their offerings to the gods, having too many years of prosperity, and they needed taught a lesson.

But as he watched Cesc kiss Bojan’s forehead and fly away, his heart went out to the young man. Cesc had helped JT free his love, Frank from the Underworld, and JT owed him a favor. However, he knew that Pepe would be angered if he did not flood the plains early as he had planned to. If he was going to help Bojan, he needed to do it without seeming to do so.

Bojan approached the first village along the Nile. The people were lying out lazily, full of beer and good food and seeming to have no plans to harvest. There was no way he’d be able to do this without the help of the people.

“Who is the leader of this place?”

“Who wants to know?” asked a young man, lying on a mat in the sun.

“I am Bojan, Prince of Troy,” he said importantly.

“Troy?” the man asked, “I thought the Greeks wiped you all out.”

Bojan bristled, but did not react. “It it true most of my people perished in the battle, but some remain. I ask again, who is your leader?”

“I am,” the man pushed himself up. “Name’s Eden.”

“Sir,” Bojan bowed his head. “I come with news from Olympus. It has been foretold that JT is going to flood these fields early this year to punish you for arrogance.”

“Arrogance?” Eden said with exactly that. “We are successful on our own right. We don’t need the gods to tell us when and how to harvest our crops.”

“I am not a god,” Bojan tried again. “I am simply here to warn you that you are about to be punished. In less than a week, the river will flood, ahead of it’s normal schedule, and if you do not bring the crops in by then, your people will starve.”

“Well, thanks,” Eden replied as he rolled up the mat he’d been lying on, “but I think I ca read the signs just fine for myself. We will harvest in a fortnight, as we always do.”

In despair, Bojan watched the man walk away. He tried talking to others in the village, but word soon got out about him and Eden’s decision, and Bojan was soon escorted out of the village.

He sat on the banks of the Nile, despondent. How was he going to convince them? Should he try to harvest the crops on his own? Was there some magic that could be called upon? Some mighty beings who would come to his aid.

This is insanity, he thought to himself. I got lucky with the dog, but surely my luck cannot hold. Well, at least if I fail this one, it’s not like it’s going to kill me.

But even as he thought this, he saw storms rolling in over the hills beyond the fields. A storm was coming.

It was sooner than expected, Bojan thought desperately. The flooding will begin even now! He wasn’t even given the week Xavi said!

In desperation, Bojan went running back to the village. “It begins even today!” He called to whoever passed him, but he was shoved aside as the people looked for shelter from the storm.

Finally, an annoyed man grabbed him and tossed him into a hut, barring the door. Bojan screamed and pounded at it until he was hoarse and his knuckles bloody, but soon the sounds of the pounding downpour drown out his cries. 

Despairing, Bojan sank to the floor. There was nothing for it. He curled up in a ball and his tears soaked the packed dirt floor.

After several hours of rain, the storms abated and he could hear people shuffling around in the dark, their voices worried.

Finally at dawn, the door to the hut was thrown open.

“Bojan of Troy?”

He squinted against the light which flooded in. “Yes?”

It was Eden, the king who had ignored him earlier.

“The storms last night have caused the fields closest to the river to flood. It seems you were correct in your predictions.”

“Is it too late?” Bojan asked.

Eden shook his head. “It is receding even now, but we have realized that you speak the truth of the gods.” The people around him nodded solemnly and Bojan could see that while their leader had the arrogance to think he was better than a god, the people were still wary.

“Then you must go,” Bojan said as he pulled himself up to his full height as he summoned the strength of the Trojans who came before him. “Warn the other villages along the Nile to begin the harvest at once. We will have to work day and night, but we can finish in time.”

Eden nodded, respect coming into his once disdainful eyes. “We will go.”

“And,” Bojan continued, on a roll, now. “You must be sure to offer up all your thanks to Xavi and JT who make these crops possible. Without them, your civilization would fail.”

“I understand,” Eden said with reluctant acceptance.

* * * *

It took the full week even as the rains began for the crops to be harvested, but by the time the Nile overflowed its banks, the crops were saved and the people would have food for the winter.

As the priests laid the offerings at the temple of Xavi, the god appeared.

“Bojan of Troy, you have succeeded in your task,” he said as he laid a hand on the young prince’s head.

“I did nothing on my own,” Bojan demurred. “The people saved themselves.”

“And that is truly the sign of a good leader. Guiding the people to help themselves,” Xavi praised.

Cesc came fluttering down next to Bojan, beaming.

“That’s two!” he hugged the young man tightly.

“That’s two,” Bojan sagged into Cesc, a week of harvesting wearing him out. “Can I sleep?”

“No,” Cesc said sadly. “Pepe wants you back on Olympus immediately.”

 

Labor of Jose

Written by the gorgeous and talented acrayonsmile

 

“I’m so tired,” Bojan sighed.

“It’ll be ok,” Cesc patted his back. He and Bojan apprehensively treaded through the dark, blood stained gardens before the god of war’s Olympian palace. Cesc knocked on the heavy iron door and called, “Jose? Brother dearest?”

When Pepe appointed the third task to the god of war, Cesc’s heart had sank. He knew that Jose would make his difficult just out of spite. But, maybe if he kissed up enough, Jose would be nice and, just this once, he’d be the brother Cesc always wanted him to be.

A sudden dread thickened around them like a mist just before the door opened. “Ah, hello Cesc.”

“Rui,” Cesc greeted him curtly; being a messenger, sure, sometimes people weren’t happy to see him—where else would the phrase ‘don’t shoot the messenger’ originate. But, no one was ever, EVER happy to see Rui and Aitor, the personifications of terror and fear. “I brought your latest sacrifices,” Cesc held up the bloody bag with a forced smile.

“Perfect timing,” Jose’s son brushed by them and pulled out a skinned carcass.  
 A roaring stampede of hooves trembled the ground beneath their feet. Bojan’s hand grabbed for Cesc and the god could feel the terror in the mortal’s veins.

“It’ll be ok,” the messenger squeezed.

“Will it?” Aitor, the twin of fear, brought his father’s chariot from the stables. “You don’t sound too sure,” he smiled rather sadistically. “And you have no reason to be.”

But, Bojan’s attention was fixed on the four stallions that pulled the golden chariot. Smoke puffed from their noses as they reared their heads. Then, as they whinnied, fire burst from their mouths.

Fucking. Fire. Breathing. Horses.

“I’m going to have to brush their teeth, aren’t I?” Bojan could feel the heat of the flames from where he shuddered.

“Nonsense,” Jose appeared at their backs so suddenly that Bojan and Cesc both jumped. “They don’t need teeth brushing, they breathe fire. Thank you, Cesc, for delivering the mortal.”  
 “Jose—” Cesc tried to plead on Bojan’s behalf.

“You’re no long needed,” Jose stood, unmoved.

“I’m not leaving him.”

His brother shrugged, “Well. We’re leaving you,” the god of war grabbed Bojan’s arm and yanked him unceremoniously to the chariot. Aitor handed over the reigns as Rui finished barbecuing a lamb’s leg in the front horses’ fire before tossing Jose his spear. “If you insist on following us, let’s see if your pretty winged sandals can keep up…brother dear,” he smirked and snapped the reigns.

Bojan would have fallen out the back at the sudden speed of Jose’s chariot, but the war god had an uncomfortably tight grip on his arm. “What am I to do, my lord?”

“You’ll know soon enough, princeling,” Jose jerked the chariot to the left and Bojan’s stomach forgot to twist and turn with it.

Just as the blue-eyed boy thought he’d take brushing the teeth of fire breathing horses over spending another minute with Jose’s driving, the god of war’s chariot touched down. But, the green tinge to Bojan’s skin stayed as they sped over the land.

“Troy…” his heart shattered in the pit of his churning stomach. He recognized the shadows that the hills cast in the morning sun and the crash of the waves upon the familiar shoreline. But, his family’s city lay in ruins. The ashes still smoldered within its crumbling walls and the stench of death surrounded them. Bojan turned to the god of war, who looked proudly upon the destruction. “Why would you bring me here…” his voice wrought with guilt and shame.

Jose just smirked and Bojan felt that mist of dread return. This wasn’t going to be like teaching Cerberus to fetch or harvesting fields.

In the palace’s courtyard, still ravaged and bloodstained, Jose brought the chariot to a stop, but the sound of horses remained. Bojan’s head swiveled in search for the source.

“Carles,” Jose greeted as across the way, black horses dragged Carles’s chariot through the rubble.

“Jose,” Carles sighed. Geri was going to kill him, but he owed the god of war a no-questions-asked-favor for that thing with the thing and the stuff that he really, really didn’t want to talk about.

The god of the underworld stopped his chariot and Bojan saw that the tall, armored companion in the chariot was not Geri as he first assumed.  
 Jose handed Bojan a spear, “Your labor is simple, Prince of Troy. Avenge your brother’s death and defeat the man who killed him.”

“You...he…Gigi…” Bojan’s eyes flamed and he leapt to the ground in a blind rage.

Across the courtyard, Tim stepped off Carles’s chariot and the warrior twirled his spear with well-practiced ease. He looked the charging Trojan up and down; he looked so much like his brother that Tim couldn’t help but wonder if he fought like him, too. With one more flourish of his weapon, he thought he might as well make this interesting and parried Bojan’s spear away. The prince stumbled, but attacked again.   
“He’s already dead!” Cesc panted as he flew in; those fucking fire-breathers were fast.

“Bojan or Tim,” Jose smirked.

“Carles, how could you!?” Cesc stomped.

Carles shrugged, though guiltily. He probably should have slipped away before Cesc arrived, but he had to take one or both of them back to the underworld and he wasn’t making two trips.

“ANDY!” Cesc screamed for the god of the rainbow, one of his messenger minions, as Bojan’s spear deflected off Tim’s shield. Bojan dodged Tim’s next advance, saving himself from a skewering.

“You bellowed, my liege?” Andy’s golden wings fluttered behind him as he descended, his rainbow toga and long hair billowing as he did.

“TELL GERI ABOUT…ABOUT THIS!” Cesc flailed as spears clashed again.

“Oh, is that really necessary!?” Carles sighed.

Andy knew how much Cesc cared about that boy and patted his shoulder, “He’s given it a good run.”

“Go to the underworld,” Cesc growled; Andy flew to deliver the message.

Meanwhile, Bojan fought with ferocity that Jose hadn’t anticipated. At first, he thought that the mighty warrior was toying with the little prince, maybe even measuring him against his brother. Then Tim thrust his spear, Bojan knocked the sharp point to the ground and broke the shaft.

Tim took a step back, threw the shard away, unsheathed his sword and gave it a twirl.

“You didn’t give him a sword!” Cesc punched Jose’s arm.

“There are swords all around him, brother,” Jose motioned to the burnt corpses of Trojan soldiers.

Bojan growled with a primal anger; he eyed the sword with a grip on his spear.

Tim nodded over to one of Bojan’s fallen compatriots and the sword buried in his chest. Bojan didn’t take his eyes off the Myrmidon, who took the opportunity to toss away his helmet and say, “Your brother died with valor. You honor him with yours.”

Bojan ignored the pride swelling in his chest and focused on the rage that had gotten him this far. 

The clashing of swords echoed through the ghost city.

When Bojan dodged another potentially fatal blow, Jose glared at the wall where two figures stood.

“What did you do, Pepe?” Iker asked as they watched with intrigue.

“I did nothing!” Pepe crossed his arms and then yelled across the city, “I did nothing, Jose, don’t give me that look!” he huffed. “Why does everyone assume I have a hand in everything?”

“Because you usually do.”

“You didn’t mind where my hand was yesterday,” Pepe winced when Bojan parried away Tim’s attack only to be caught when Tim redirected his backswing.

The wind chilled the blood through the slice in Bojan’s tunic, but it wasn’t fatal, he wasn’t deterred and attacked Tim again.

“Father, stop this!” Cesc pleaded.

“Father stop this,” Jose mimicked.

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“You’re doing this for him, aren’t you?” Tim asked when their swords caught between them. His eyes flitted to the panicked god bickering with his brother.

“For him,” Bojan struggled under Tim’s strength, trying to keep the blade from breaking his own in half. “For my people.”

“But, mostly for him,” Tim shoved him away as they both took the moment to catch their breath.

Bojan gave a brief nod as they circled each other.

Tim briefly thought of Stu; he would have done anything for his love. Still would. “And what of the beauty that started all of this?” he waved his sword at the remnants of Troy.

Bojan looked towards the gods and Tim understood; the gods would never stop playing with the lives of men.

“Enough of the dancing! Fight already!” Jose called from nearby.

Tim’s eyes met Jose’s; he had nothing to live for with Stu already in Elysium, but no good would come of him throwing the fight. “Sorry, Bojan.”

Bojan nodded and lunged for him.

The fight went on so long that the sun shrank their dueling shadows beneath their feet then began to stretch them again as Cristiano rode westward.

Finally, the fatal blow was struck; Bojan stumbled and in his exhaustion fell to the ground. Tim stabbed at him, but missed as the prince rolled away. In the second it took the legendary warrior to turn, Bojan had already gotten to his feet and thrust his sword through Tim’s chest.

“Well, fuck,” he grimaced when Bojan pulled the sword out and he collapsed.

Bojan fell to his knees next to him, “I’m sorry, Tim, I’m so sorry about all of it,” he said as Tim died. Again.  
 The prince rested on a knee for a moment of solemnity before rising to his feet and turning to Jose. “It is done,” he said before walking into the ransacked palace. He emerged with a sack of gold coins from his father’s secret stash.

“Bojan, I’m taking him myself,” Carles stopped him. “And he’s already paid Jordi once.”

“I know. They are not for him,” he started to place them on the mouths of his fallen compatriots with more respect than he had shown them in his first life.

“Perhaps he is worthy of you after all,” when Cesc turned Jose and there was no sneer, no anger or violence on the god of war’s face. “Brother.” Cesc smiled at him and Jose rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

 

 

A/N For the purposes of this tale, assume that Cristiano the god of the sun is not the same person as Cristiano, the footballer of Heinrichverse, etc.

 

Labor of Guti

Guti surveyed Bojan who lay sleeping in the clearing of his garden. The poor boy had faced his demons at Troy and come out on the other side of it in one piece. By all rights, he should be done with this nonsense. How could any claim he had not proven his worth?

But Pepe told Guti to set him a task which could not involve having sex with Guti in any way. “I wasn’t GONNA,” Guti had pouted at the time. 

And now he was left with no idea what to do with the kid. Cesc had brought the sleeping beauty here to rest, begging Guti not to begin until he finished his work for the day. Guti was fairly certain Bojan would still be asleep then.

“Come up with something good?”

Guti started for a moment as he was not expecting the arrival of the dream god, Raul. Guti gave the god a leer, and Raul rolled his eyes.

“Working on it,” Guti said as he ran a hand down the god’s arm. Raul gave him a look, but Guti so rarely got to see his favorite playmate, he wasn’t put off. 

“You want some help?” Raul asked as he sat next to Bojan, cuddling the young man’s head in his lap.

“You want to dream him a labor?” Guti asked, unsure.

“Why not?” Raul shrugged. “He’s proved his cleverness and physical strength already. His mental agility to recognize and tackle a task in his dreams is something few can master.”

“What do you suggest?” Guti asked as he sat close to Raul.

“Oh, I have just the task....”

* * * *

“Daddy, here’s the aspirin,” Heinrich said as he offered Mesut a bottle. Iker had been gone three days, and already he and Sami were at the the end of their ropes. Sami’s leave had been canceled due to a crisis at work. They were simply going to have to call in some professional help.

“Thanks, Heinrich,” Mesut replied as he popped several pills into his mouth and watched Heinrich run back to the living room where the twins were playing on a set of drums Jose had sent Monkey in the mail yesterday.

At least it wasn’t alive.

The front door opened and Sami walked in, nervously eying the concert. “Where did we get the drums?”

“Three guesses and the first two don’t count,” Mesut said as he washed the pills down with a gulp of wine.

“How does Iker even do this?” Sami asked as he took Mesut’s glass and finished it.

“I don’t even know,” Mesut said. 

“We need to hire a nanny. We can even tell Iker we’ll keep him on after he gets back,” Sami said. “We split it four ways, we can all afford it.”

“Agreed. What do Fernando and Cristiano think?”

“Fernando is on board, Cristiano wants to meet the person first.”

“Make the call.”

* * * *

Bojan looked up at the building he stood before. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before. As he looked to his left and right, he saw rows of them leading off in each direction. In front of him was what appeared to be a door.

“ARE YOU THE NEW NANNY?”

A small girl had just run out of the building to his left and now stood in front of him.

“MY NAME IS NORA, WHAT’S YOUR NAME?”

“Bojan,” he said as he looked down at himself, realizing he was wearing unfamiliar clothes. 

“HI BOJAN. WE CAN GO IN,” she said as she opened the door before them and ran in. 

A moment later, a smaller boy came after her. 

“Hi,” he said a bit shyly as he scampered around Bojan and into the house.

“Oh, you’re here,” said a man who was a taller than Bojan walked out with a toddler on his hip. “Bojan, right? I’m Mesut.”

“Hi,” Bojan said as he looked around the building. In the next room were two more children. One little boy and another in...some kind of animal costume.

“This is Mina,” Mesut said introducing the girl on his hip. “Siegfried and Monkey. I think you meant Nora and Leo on your way in. My son Heinrich is still upstairs. The agency briefed on the basics?”

“Sure, yeah,” Bojan said even though he had no idea what the hell was going on. He’d fallen asleep in Guti’s garden after they’d returned from Troy. How did he get here?

“Good,” Mesut said. “I hate to run, but I have an 8 am meeting. Heinrich!” he called up the stairs. “The kids are going to get the bus. Heinrich, Nora, and Leo will get the bus in about five minutes. They’ll be gone all day, so you’ll just be looking after the younger three. At two-thirty they’ll be home. They’ll want a snack. Fernando gets home at five, he’s usually the first. They’re next door. Nora and Leo usually go home then, but some times they stay and play until dinner. Sami and I drive to work together and we’ll be home by six. You can leave then.”

Bojan was wide eyed. He had utterly no idea what was going on here. Words were coming out of Mesut’s mouth that made no sense to him whatsoever. Bus? Drive?

The next twenty minutes after the man called Mesut left were a whirlwind of confusion as the older boy arrived and organized the other two who were getting on this “bus”.

“BYE BOJAN, WE CAN PLAY WITH YOU LATER,” announced the girl. He couldn’t for the life of him understand why she kept shouting at him.

He was startled when a large, white vehicle came roaring down the road and the three children ran to get on it. The thing belched smoke and moved away, leaving Bojan dazed in it’s wake.

“Bo...need pee pee.”

Bojan looked down at the little girl who was tugging on the leg of his pants.

“You what?” Bojan asked as he crouched down to look at the little person. In truth, Bojan had spent very little time with children in his life. He was the youngest in his family, and when his older siblings had children, they were taken to the nursery and Bojan only saw them rarely.

“Pee pee.” The girl was wiggling.

“Bojan, she needs the potty,” said the older boy in the costume who Mesut had called Monkey.

“Oh,” Bojan said as he looked around. “Where is that?”

Monkey got up and led the way, holding on to the tail which followed behind him. He opened the door to a small room which had several devices Bojan had never seen before. The boy pulled down the leggings of the girl and instructed Bojan to lift her onto the strange white chair.

In fascination, Bojan watched as the little girl used the toilet, and then used a roll of fine white paper to wipe.

What totally threw him off guard was when Monkey pulled a lever on the toilet and water cleaned away the waste.

It was simply the most miraculous thing Bojan had ever seen! He spent the next five minutes checking out the device while the children wandered off.

“BOJAN.”

With a start, Bojan realized he was meant to be minding the kids. He hustled out of the bathroom and found Monkey with his hand wedged in a box.

“What did you do?” Bojan asked as he came to the boy’s side. The younger two were watching with fascination.

“It’s STUCK,” the boy wailed and Bojan lifted it to inspect it. The wooden box had holes in it, and there were blocks of wood of various sizes inside. Monkey’s hand was around one and his little fist wouldn’t fit back through.

“Let go of the block,” Bojan advised. 

Monkey released his hand and miraculously, his hand came free. “YOU SAVED ME!”

He gave Bojan a mighty hug and the others cheered.

Bojan had no idea how he’d become such a hero for fixing such a little problem, but the feel of the little boy’s happiness as he hugged him made Bojan’s heart melt.

As the morning wore on, Bojan had little else to do but play with the kids and assist with the occasional trip to the bathroom. He had time to wonder what he was doing in this place. Was this one of his trials? Where was this place and why had no one thought to tell him where he was being sent?

And then it occurred to him.

Raul.

“It’s about time you figured it out,” Raul said as he appeared on the couch. The dream god was all powerful to control dreams, but could only appear to the dreamer if he was conscious of the fact he was dreaming.

“I’ve been busy!” Bojan said as he looked at the stack of blocks Siegfried was creating.

“I can see.”

“Where is this place?” Bojan asked, still in awe of the riches around him.

“No where you know,” Raul dismissed, not wanting to admit that he’d brought Bojan to the future. As the god of dreams, he had access to all people at all times. The children apparently could not see Raul.

“So...is this my task?” Bojan asked as the tower toppled and Siegfried burst into tears. Bojan quickly soothed the boy and gathered up the blocks so he could begin again. Soon the tears had dried and the tower began again.

“Indeed,” Raul agreed as even he was astonished to the ease at which the young prince had taken to this task. He’d seen this family for years, and the chaos that swirled around them, and had been sure that they would make Bojan insane. However, it was just the first morning. “Guti commissioned me to find something suitably challenging. You are here for two weeks. The care-giver of this brood is away on business. You are to stay with them until he returns.”

“What is the mark of success?” Bojan asked as he handed more blocks to Mina who was making a bed for a stuffed dinosaur she had under one arm.

“That you survive the time without losing your senses.”

“It’s six kids,” Bojan said, confusion on his features. “How hard can it be?”

* * * *

Three days later, Bojan was at the end of his rope. The kids were all running around the front room, screaming their heads off because something had happened to one of the older girl’s dolls and she was accusing everyone in sight.

“HEINRICH YOU KNOW WHO BROKE MALIBU BARBIE’S CAR YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!”

“I DIDN’T TOUCH YOUR STUPID CAR.”

Mina was sat on the floor in tears. Siegfried had run off and was hiding behind the sofa and Bojan was fairly sure the little boy had wet his pants. Monkey was hanging upside down from the banister and Leo was running in circles.

“ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!” Bojan screeched and every kid in the room halted.

Nora looked horrified. “You said shut up.”

“I did,” Bojan said. “And I’ll say it again. Everyone SIT DOWN.”

“I’M TELLING MY DADDY YOU TOLD US TO SHUT UP.”

“You do that,” Bojan told Nora and went to pull Monkey off the banister. He wiggled and whined, but allowed Bojan to deposit him on the sofa. He pulled a squealing Siegfried out from behind the sofa. “Not one of you is to move until Siegfried and I get back from the bathroom.”

He prayed they’d obey him as he carried the damp boy up the stairs. He undressed set the naked toddler on the potty and went to get dry clothes. This kid wasn’t going to last long in this house if he wet his pants every time someone started arguing.

“You have to tell Bojan when you need to pee pee,” Bojan explained to the boy as he pulled on dry pants.

“Mina yell,” Siegfried told him with a sad look.

“I know she does. But just because she yells, doesn’t me you don’t get to go pee pee, too, okay?”

Siegfried nodded.

“Promise?” Bojan said as he deposited on the boy back on the floor.

“Pom-is,” Siegfried agreed.

Bojan wondered if the kid even knew what he’d agreed to.

When they got back downstairs, Nora had thrown the broken car across the room and Mina was crying again.

“THAT’S IT,” Bojan roared. “All of you sit, now!”

Even Nora scampered to obey as the anger in Bojan’s voice was clear. They all took their places lined up on the couch and gazed at him with wide eyes.

“Okay,” Bojan said, hands on his hips. Honestly, the Cerberus had been easier to control. He searched his brain for options. When he’d been little, his older brother, Gigi had used to entertain him with stories of great warriors of the past. “Who wants to hear a story?”

He got a number of skeptical looks. 

“What kind of story?” Heinrich asked.

“A story of the greatest hero who ever lived,” Bojan said as he picked up Siegfried and sat with the children, the boy on his lap.

“Who’s that?” Leo asked.

“His name is Gigi and he was a great warrior of Troy.”

“MR. KAKA TAUGHT US ABOUT TROY,” Nora said. “THAT WAS LIKE A BILLION YEARS AGO.”

Bojan blinked for a moment. Wasn’t it just yesterday? 

“He told us about Tim the mighty warrior,” Heinrich added. 

“Tim was a great warrior,” Bojan agreed. “But Gigi was a brave Trojan soldier who fought to save his city even though his cowardly brother doomed them all.”

“His name was Bojan!” Leo gasped. “Like you!”

“Indeed,” Bojan agreed as he began to spin the tale of the Trojan War. The children were utterly fascinated as he told of the great warriors and the gods. They peppered him with questions and listened attentively.

When Mesut and Sami got home from work, they found the scene which they never could have imagined possible, not even with Iker at home.

“Daddy! Bojan has been telling us of the Trojan War!” Heinrich reported. “He’s just gotten to the part about the horse!”

“Wow,” Mesut said as he was gaping at the scene.

“FINISH THE STORY, BOJAN,” Nora ordered, but Bojan rose.

“It’ll have to wait for tomorrow,” Bojan said, sensing his audience was desperate for more.

There were groans of protest all around, but Bojan stood firm. He left to go to the small flat that Raul had provided in his dream and went to bed contented. Perhaps he’d make it through this task after all.

* * * *

At the end of the time Bojan was to spend at the house, he was sat on the floor as all of the children worked to build a city of Troy with Bojan’s help. The front door opened.

“IKER!”

The city was abandoned as the children swarmed the man who appeared. He was followed by....

“Cesc!”

“Bo!” 

The children looked on in confusion as Bojan embraced Iker’s agent.

“You survived all this!” Cesc laughed as he cuddled the young man close.

“I did quite well, I’d say!”

“From what I hear, you did,” Iker confirmed as he methodically hugged all of the children.

“Is there nothing you can’t do?” Cesc asked as the dream world began to fade around the two of them.

“I hope not.”

Labor of JT by acrayonsmile

 

“I believe I’m next, Pepe,” JT said from his lounge chair. “Fear not, dear nephew, this isn’t too dangerous. Consider that a favor’s repayment. So, Prince of Troy,” the sea god began. “Years ago, I got into a little spat with my prude of a nephew over there—“

“You fucked some whore in my temple,” Xabi glared.

JT rolled his eyes, “In my defense, it was not in use at the time. Anyhoo,” JT cut off Xabi’s retort. “My brother’s darling little headache turned Medusa, my once beautiful lover into a monster, then helped one of Pepe’s bastards—“

“Hey!” 

“Tell me which one it was and I’ll take it back!” 

“It was…” Pepe went over his demi-god children before Iker smacked him for either taking so long to remember his children or for having so many to go over. Or both.

“Go on, JT, for fuck’s sake,” Iker rolled his eyes. 

“Like I said, Xabi helped one of my brother’s bastards behead her. Upon her beheading, two of my children sprang forth from her neck. Chrysoar and Pegasus, the latter of whom the bastard gave to Pepe instead of me, the winged horse’s father.”

“Your palace is in the sea, what use do you have for a flying horse!? You are forever doing this, always—“

“Oh, like you’re not constantly holding purging us from father’s belly over our heads—“

“Enough!” Iker’s roar gave one of Pepe’s a run for its money. “The labor, JT. Before I take your turn.”

“Pegasus was so faithful to Pepe that my brother placed him among the heroes in the heavens. When he did, one of Pegasus’s feathers fell to the earth. Your labor, Prince of Troy, is to find me that feather within a fortnight. And Cesc, stay here. David will bring him down,” JT sat back on his chaise, waving his curly haired friend over to the young hero. 

“But, that feather can be anywhere!” Cesc stomped his foot so hard he broke one of his sandals. 

Bojan squeezed his hand. “It’ll be ok.”

Cesc sighed as JT’s curly headed friend walked Bojan off Olympus.

“Come Cesc. You look like you need a drink,” Cris patted his back as Wayne took the broken sandal off to his workshop.

From atop Mount Olympus, the world seemed a lot smaller. The task seemed more manageable from up there. Once he and David were back on the ground, he sighed. 

“This is impossible. How am I going to find a feather in a world this big? It may be anywhere,” Bojan looked north then east then west then south. 

“By knowing where to look,” David said. “There is rumor that it fell near Tarsus,” he pointed southwest.

“That’s still a huge city with hundreds of people.”

“Then you’d better get looking,” Dave gave a smile. 

“You couldn’t have left me closer!?” Bojan yelled after the retreating minion of the sea god. He sighed and started walking. 

He walked. 

And walked. 

Then walked some more.

He walked everyday until he felt his mouth dry and his feet ache. Then he’d fall to his knees by the nearby river and scoop water into his mouth. The water sparkled under Cris’s sun, twinkling with colors. Then, he’d get up and walk again.

His feet started to bleed as he finally entered the city. 

“Father!” Cesc pleaded. 

“Cesc,” the sky rumbled under Pepe’s fierce fatherly gaze. 

“Show off,” JT rolled his eyes. 

Undeterred by his blistered feet, Bojan looked around the market and the city center, peered into the shops and houses while he kept his ears open for any talk of a mysterious feather. It had to be abnormally large, right? It needed to support a horse, for Pepe’s sake.

When simply looking produced nothing, Bojan started to ask around. He looked and asked for days, until he was sure of two things: that he had questioned every citizen of Tarsus, and that every citizen of Tarsus was calling him that crazy boy looking for a feather.

With a sigh, he plopped down against the ornate carving of the city’s gate. Yes, he still had a week to complete this task, but where to begin looking? David had said that it had fallen near Tarsus, but how near was near exactly? As JT said, it was not so dangerous, but at least his past tasks had been straightforward. This was impossible. Bojan rubbed his face with exhaustion. What was he going to do? He couldn’t fail. 

Could he?

Just as the thought of defeat crossed his mind, a soft rainbow caught his eye. 

“Know where to look…” he said to himself and ran in the direction of the colors; Andy smiled and flew off to finish delivering Geri’s message to Xavi. 

Bojan ran on aching, bleeding feet for the end of the rainbow until he came upon where the river hit a series of jagged, uneven rocks before falling the height of six grown men! 

However, there on a dry part of the cliff, nestled in the most unlikely of places was the nest of a bird, but not just any old bird. 

“A phoenix,” Bojan awed, brought to a knee by its sheer grace and beauty. It squawked and stretched its enormous wings; among the flame colored wings was the lightest touch of grey. Then, when Bojan stepped forward to take a closer look at the magnificent bird, he saw it. 

Among the fallen reds and oranges, matted down into its nest was a white feather too large to fit even on the enormous bird. 

Bojan ran to the edge of the waterfall and looked hurriedly into the river. It seemed slow enough, even as it cascaded over the precipice that he could—yes, yes he could get over there. He hurried headlong into the water, waded five feet in and got swept away. 

The prince tumbled endlessly within the river. He kicked and kicked desperately for the surface, waving his arms and fighting towards the sun. He felt his lungs crush in their need for air, but a sudden rush of water pushed him to the surface. He breathed in the glorious air and paddled for the shore. He knelt on the sandy bank and caught his breath. 

Pepe glanced at John who shrugged. “I am sitting before you, brother, how could I do that?”

The king of the gods rumbled the sky above Bojan and a storm broke over him as he made his way back towards the phoenix’s nest. 

“Father!” Cesc raced back to Olympus. “Father, that’s not fair!” 

Thunder rumbled above Bojan’s head and lightning lit up the sky. 

“You have work to do, Cesc.” 

“Fath—“

A lightning strike hit a tree near Bojan and with a huff and a glare for his father, Cesc flew away. 

Bojan approached the jagged rocks and the phoenix’s nest. He waded in and was nearly swept away again before he hurried back to the bank. 

How to get over there without being taken by the current…how indeed… he sighed and looked around. He saw the tree split by the lightning strike and had an idea. Racing over, soaked to the bone in rain and river water, he grabbed a long shard of wood and brought it closer to where he needed to cross. 

He carefully made his way in then used the stick to divert some of the current’s strength. He slowly forded across, carefully planting each step he took, until he could climb onto one of the jagged boulders of the cliff. He tossed the stick away, wanting to celebrate, but he knew his task was not nearly complete. He started the treacherous climb, upwards over the wet boulders then up the steep cliff. 

Then he made the mistake of looking down. He felt fear run through his veins, but he had a task to complete, and by Pepe, he was going to get that feather. 

The aged phoenix watched Bojan getting closer and closer. A sudden inferno started the young prince and Bojan almost lost his footing. 

“Pepe, stop the rain,” Cristiano appeared suddenly at Pepe’s side. 

“What? Why?” the king of the gods furrowed his brow. 

“Stop the rain,” his son pleaded. “That’s a phoenix. You must stop the rain. I’m bound by a promise I made to them during their first lives. You must stop the rain, Father.”

It was not everyday that the sun god called him father. “Fine,” Pepe waved the clouds away. “But, you’re not to assist that boy in any way,” and with a nod, Cris disappeared. 

Bojan watched in awe as rays of the glorious sun focused in on the pyre and the sun god descended upon them. “Thou who art about to leave thy years behind upon yon pyre, who, by this pretense of death, art destined to rediscover life; thou whose decease means but the renewal of existence and who by self-destruction regain thy lost youth, receive back thy life, quit the body that must die, and by a change of form come forth more beauteous than ever**,” the sun god sung softly and the inferno turned to ash. “Grab the feather, prince of Troy, quickly,” Cristiano murmured.

Bojan reached for the nest, but lost his footing on a slick rock. 

Cris reached out to grab him, only to be frozen by a loud clap of thunder; he could hear his baby start crying from here. 

Bojan tumbled into the waterfall. 

“You’re an asshole,” JT shook his head. 

“He is not to receive any help.”

“Yeah, because Heracles had absolutely none, right, Xabi?” the god of the sea rolled his eyes at the god of wisdom’s glare. 

“Was it he who slew Medusa?” Pepe asked.

“No.”

“Myrmidon?”

“No.”

“Damn it. Can I have a hint?”

“No.”

Bojan spun under the heavy current, twisting and turning within the rapids, kicking desperately for the surface once more. Blackness descended upon him and he could feel Thanatos reaching out to him. But Cesc’s face appeared in his mind’s eye and he fought with everything he had left until he found the surface of the river. He scrambled towards the shore, miles away from the phoenix. He fell to the bank, sopping wet and cold, as the day grew longer.

Fabio, in Cris’s stead, started the ride westward. But, upon seeing Cris with the phoenix, slowed the chariot over Tarsus. It was not every day that a phoenix was reborn and he wanted to see; if Bojan got a little extra time today so be it. He rode the chariot to Tarsus, freezing the sun in the sky.

Bojan relished in the extra sunlight and made his way back over as the god of the dawn drew the chariot towards the cliff. He made the climb differently from Bojan, almost leading the way for the young hero to get closer with more ease.

“Not too quickly this time, princeling. And, do not disturb our little friend here,” Cristiano said as the little bird appeared from the ashes. 

“Carefully, prince of Troy,” Fabio added. “Do you think we can take him to your little one? As a pet?”

“Phoenixes are not meant to be pets, Fabio,” though judging by his tone, Cris was thinking about it; the baby would indeed enjoy a pet.

As the two spoke, Bojan very carefully reached into the nest and, without disturbing the ashes, plucked out the feather, which, as long as his arm, was still perfect and white. 

Dave appeared at the riverbank. “About time, prince of Troy. Let’s go.”

Bojan looked down and shrugged. He’d lost count of how many times he’d been in the river. He held tight to the feather and fell into the water. Lightened by the completion of his task, Bojan floated the surface easily and met the sea god’s minion on the bank of the river. He shook the feather dry and sighed with relief. 

“Andy!” Dave called; the god of the rainbow was much more reliable than Cesc these days. “Can we get a ride?”

The god of the rainbow floated down on a familiar stream of colors, golden wings batting behind him. 

“Come along,” Andy grabbed them by the back of the togas and flew them to Olympus. 

Limping, toga still wet, hands and feet cut up and his entire body aching, Bojan walked into Pepe’s hall, dripping water the entire way. He bowed before JT and presented it to him. “Your son’s feather,” he said softly. 

JT looked at the position of the sun and the heavens. “I told you a fortnight, young prince. If you hold onto that, you’ll get a few days rest before my brothers bust your balls again.”

“I am ready for my next task,” Bojan said bravely, though perhaps not wisely.

“Very well then,” JT nodded and took the long feather; he couldn’t help but smile when Cesc hugged the little prince with so much joy they both looked like they were about to burst. “You’ve completed your task, prince of Troy, with the perseverance and determination of a god. Congratulations and good luck. Gentlemen,” JT nodded to the other present Olympians before nodding to David. “Let’s go home.” 

When he and David returned to the palace under the Aegean, JT walked into his chambers. Frank was still passed out, naked and satiated on his bed. JT walked over to his desk, opened a familiar long box made of driftwood and decorated with carvings of a winged horse, and returned the feather to its place. 

“Sir, Andy has a message,” David yawned as he let Andy into the room. 

“You did well in your task of protecting the prince in the river, David. He didn’t make it easy,” JT praised his friend. “Get some rest.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“From Pepe,” Andy handed over the parchment. 

Dardanus? 

JT rolled his eyes and wrote, “no,” in reply. 

Andy reached out for the message, but could not pull it from the sea god’s hand. 

“JT?”

“My lover has the stamina of a mortal. You can deliver that later, can you not?” he eyed the messenger. Andy smiled and lifted himself onto the desk. 

**From The Phoenix by Claudian

 

Labor of Sergio

Cesc and Bojan had been staying in Guti’s garden between labors because Pepe would not allow Bojan to remain on Olympus, and Guti had offered them a couch.

Sergio arrived in Guti's garden where the normal amount of cuddling was going on. Cesc and Bojan were sleeping on a couch and Guti was...

No, that wasn't cuddling, that was a blow job. 

Sergio cleared his throat as Guti knelt between Raul's legs. The dream god opened an eye  and gave Sergio a glare. "Yes?"

"Pepe says it's my turn," Sergio said even as Raul close his eyes and resumed enjoying himself as Guti's head bobbed between his thighs. 

"Don't trouble yourselves," Sergio said with all the sarcasm he could muster as he approached Bojan. Shaking the boy on the shoulder, he said, "Bo, it's time."

Bojan let out a whine of protest as his eyes closed tighter. Cesc's eyes opened and he regarded Sergio. 

"Come on, were going to Rome."

Bojan's eyes sprung open.  "Rome! That's where my cousin Silva took the Trojans! Sergio! They'll kill me!"

Sergio shook his head. "They won't. But we need to save a great love from perishing before it's begun."

"Yes!" Raul agreed loudly, and the three men snickered as Guti choked on his cum.

* * * *

The plans for the wedding were in full swing. As Jose and Silva had hoped, the people of both groups were thrilled at the idea.  The Trojans felt it would bring them in as full citizens of Rome and the Romans were elated their king had chosen a mate who was clearly favored by the gods. 

But one man had fallen into a deep depression as the wedding grew nearer. Villa had been drinking heavily and refused to come out of his hut even when Silva begged.  The last time he'd been there, he had asked Villa to stand up with him at the wedding and Villa had refused, breaking the goblet he'd been drinking from with his bare hands. Silva hadn’t bothered him since.

“How am I meant to fix this?” Bojan asked, trying not to whine. “Besides, wouldn’t it hurt Rome if Silva didn’t marry Joe? Isn’t the happiness and future of the Trojans more important than love.”

“Bojan,” Sergio said as he perched on the edge of his temple in Rome. “You need to know something about love.”

Bojan made a face, but he sat next to Sergio. He knew a lot about love, thank you very much. 

“Bojan, love isn’t just a sentiment which brings people closer. It’s not about finding a mate or honoring your family. It’s so much more than that.”

“More?”

“Yes,” Sergio said. “I know...I know no one on Olympus takes me very seriously. That people think I’m the flighty god who makes trouble and runs off after mortals like a cat in heat.”

Bojan didn’t argue the point, for it was true. Indeed, Bojan still harbored some measure of ill-will toward Sergio for the whole incident with the apple. Hadn’t Sergio blinding him with love and promises toward Jesus? Thousands had been killed over nothing more than an infatuation!

“But love...” Sergio began again. “Love is the only thing worth truly living for. Love makes your hearts pound and our whole world light up. It’s the reason for living. Without love, what is the point of anything?”

Bojan gazed at Sergio who’s beautiful brown eyes had filled with tears as he tried to express the depth of his commitment of his cause. And Bojan realized that there weren’t words to express what Sergio wanted to tell him, because it was bigger than language. He reached out and took the god’s hand.

Because in this moment he got it. You did everything for love. You risked what was left of a shadow of life to prove that your love was real. Hadn’t Cesc gotten to his knees to beg Carles to spare Bojan from the oblivion of Tartarus, which he surely deserved after all his cowardice. And now, Cesc stood by him despite the way Bojan threw that sacrifice back in his face with cruel words. And Bojan had taken on these labors to prove his worth?

“I understand,” Bojan said.

Sergio looked to him with luminous eyes and saw that Bojan did. “Which is why it’s so important that we save Silva and Villa from a life time of pain and suffering. Too many people think love is a luxury. Love is the only thing worth living for.”

Bojan nodded. “What can we do?”

Sergio wiped his eyes and gave Bojan his trademark smirk. “Well...that’s your task, isn’t it?”

Bojan let out an involuntary bark of laughter, the emotions of the moment bubbling over. “Oh, sure!”

Sergio smiled sadly. “I know it seems impossible to fix, but fix it you must. The wedding is in three days.”

Bojan let out a sigh. “Then fix it I will.”

Sergio alighted and Bojan descended the steps to the temple. He supposed he should go see Villa first and start getting the man sobered up. If they were going to succeed, they would need both of their wits about them.

He hadn’t known Villa well in Troy. Silva was his cousin, and they’d grown up as playmates. Villa had been around as well, but Bojan had been raised with the snobbery of wealth which had prevented him from seeing Villa as anything but a servant. He was sure that same snobbery prevented Silva from seeing the love that was right in front of him.

It was no wonder Troy had fallen, Bojan thought as he approached the hut where Villa was likely passed out. The arrogance of the aristocracy had doomed them all.

“Hello?” Bojan stuck his head past the curtain over the door. In the dim light, he could see Villa passed out on the floor. Lovely.

“Villa?” Bojan asked as he crouched down next to the inert figure. Just his luck the man would be dead, which would seriously complicate his task.

Villa let out a groan. “What?”

“Villa, wake up,” Bojan shook his shoulder none too gently. “We got three days to stop a wedding.

Bleary eyes opened to regard the person who was disturbing his stupor. “Bojan?”

“Yes, get up.” Bojan attempted to drag Villa upright.

“You’re dead.” 

“I have been, yes,” Bojan said as he struggled. “Come on, Villa.”

Villa held himself upright and rubbed at his eyes. “If you’re dead, how are you....oh shit, am I dead?”

“Not yet,” Bojan assured him. “We have a wedding to stop.”

Villa slumped again. “It’s hopeless.”

“I hope not,” Bojan said as he looked around for some water and perhaps some bread to help revive the drunkard. Finding neither, he sighed. “Look, stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Bojan went to the square with an empty pitcher which he filled. He found a bake shop and traded some coins he found in his tunic for a fresh loaf. Returning to the sad figure, Bojan managed to revive him to some coherency.

“What is there to be done?” Villa asked as he finished the last of the water. “Silva marries because he believes it is right for our people.”

“Well,” Bojan said as he sat back, gnawing on a piece of bread, “I suppose technically I’m still the leader of the Trojans.”

Villa regarded him. “You’re dead.”

“Not really,” Bojan defended himself.

“How did that happen, exactly?” Villa asked, eyes narrowing.

“Gods,” Bojan waved his hand dismissively. “Look. Let me go see Silva. Make him see sense.”

“Does he even love me?” Villa asked as his eyes filled again with tears.

Bojan nodded. “I really think he does.”

* * * *

Silva paced the ground with growing anxiety. His people had rejoiced at the news of his pending marriage, but the dread within him continued to grow. At first, he had thought he could make a marriage work with Joe, but in the weeks leading up to the wedding, he’d begun to see that he didn’t love Joe. At all.

He knew this marriage was more important than love, but Joe seemed intent on making the relationship physical as well as political, and while Silva had managed to put him off so far, insisting they wait for the wedding, but in three days time, he would be out of excuses.

And to make matter worse, his heart was breaking watching Villa drink himself to death. Villa was his best friend, his confidant. His...partner.

Silva’s eyes filled with tears again. He loved Villa. He knew that now. He’d thought for years he was just suppressing childish lust when it came to his friend, but he knew better now. Villa was his soul mate, and he will killing himself because Silva was to wed another.

“Hey.”

With a start, Silva turned to see... “Bojan?”

“Hi,” Bojan said with a little wave. They were atop a hill overlooking Rome, and Silva was gaping at him. “Yeah...so...not dead and all. How are you?”

“I’m...good,” Silva sputtered. “What...how are you here?”

“Long story. Look. You can’t marry Joe.”

“I have to!” Silva immediately protested.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Bojan told him. “Villa told me how your people have struggled to integrate here in Rome. This marriage will do little to fix that. What will happen is that your life with Joe will fall under immense scrutiny, and any perceived divide between the two of you will be used as further fuel to divide your peoples. Even the strongest of couples would struggle under such conditions.”

“I have to lead my people,” Silva said as his whole demeanor began to crumple and Bojan had to rush to catch him before he fell in a sobbing heap. “I don’t know what to do,” Silva wailed. “When Troy fell, I was all that was left. I was never raised to be a leader. At best my mother hoped I would take a place on the council. And now I’m responsible for everyone!”

Bojan hugged him tight, knowing this pain all too well. At least Bojan’s trials were caused by himself; Silva had done nothing to deserve this.

“And now I don’t even have Villa at my side to help,” Silva finished in a low whimper. “He hates me.”  
 “He does not,” Bojan declared. “He loves you so much, but his heart is broken. He cannot stand to see you with another, but he is trying to respect your decision as the leader of these people.”

Silva knew this, but he hated that Villa suffered. Villa was his best friend. His partner. The one he wanted to marry and be with, and should Troy have stood, it could have happened. No one would have cared that a cousin of the king married a servant. They’d be the object of idle gossip at worst.

“You’re back now,” Silva said, a note of hope ringing in his heart. “You can be the leader!”

Bojan shook his head. “I cannot. I am only here on a mission from the gods, and then I must depart.”

“What is this mission?” 

“Uh...” Bojan stalled. Was he allowed to tell? Hey, you have to get with Villa ‘cos Sergio said so, the end, task done? Surely that was against the rules?

“It is,” Sergio whispered in his ear.

“I wasn’t gonna!” Bojan hissed back, though the idea was tempting.

“What?” Silva asked, not having known of the presence of the god.

“Nothing!” Bojan said. “Now. We have to find a way that your people can better integrate with the Romans, cancel this wedding, and...yeah,”

“How do we do that?”

“First we need to get you and Villa talking....”

* * * *

Silva went willingly to the hut where Villa was staying. He was dozing quietly on a pallet when they entered, perhaps the first restful sleep he’d had in weeks.

“Villa?” Silva asked quietly as Bojan settled himself outside the door, not wanting to intrude, but neither wanting anyone else to intrude.

Villa’s eyes fluttered open. “Silva?”

“Hi,” Silva said as he sat on the floor in front of him.

Villa sat up hastily. “What is it? What do you need?”

“Nothing,” Silva said. “Mostly to apologize.”

“What for?”

“For acting like you don’t matter,” Silva reached out and took his hand. “You have been my best friend my entire life. You’ve stood with me through everything. You’ve been my partner and advisor and I just went and treated you like you don’t even matter.”

“I know you have responsibilities...” Villa tried to defect even as his heart surged.

“Fuck it,” Silva said with a laugh. “This marriage isn’t going to solve things. Things will only be solved when our people understand the need to work together. To stop thinking of ourselves as Trojans and integrate into Roman society. And me marrying Joe doesn’t do anything to that end but make us miserable and our people still second class citizens.”

“You would just be a consort to Joe,” Villa said quickly.

“I know this,” Silva said with a sigh. “I could pretend we would be partners, but you and I both know he just wants me as a prize to prove his superiority.”

Villa nodded. “You deserve better.”

“I don’t deserve anything after the way I have treated you,” Silva said. “You have loved me unconditionally all these years and I’ve treated you like you don’t even matter.” Silva’s eyes began to leak.

Villa wanted to pull Silva toward him, but his heart feared rejection.

Silva made the move. The two friends were soon clinging to each other. Villa not able to believe the words he’d longed his whole life to hear were finally being said; Silva, eyes closed tight, daring to hope that following his heart really was the answer to the problems ahead.

Soon they were kissing. Villa’s pent up desire exploding as he pressed down into Silva, dominating his king in a way he never could have thought. Silva willing let himself be conquered, feeling a freedom in the submission in a way he never could have imagined. Together, they were everything the other needed.

Neither meant for it to go as far as it did that afternoon, but when lips and hands found hot flesh, there was nothing to be done but let it continue to a perfect, blissful completion.

Sergio appeared beside Bojan who still sat outside the door, not meaning to listen, but it was near impossible not to. 

“So, job done?” Bojan asked hopefully.

“Not quite,” Sergio said with a wink even as the sounds within had died to heavy breathing as the lovers attempted to regain their breath. “They still have to face Joe.”

“Surely nothing can part them now?” Bojan said. 

“Probably not, but we’re not taking the risk. You humans have the uncanny ability to ruin a good thing.”

“Us!” Bojan protested. “You gods!”

“Alright, fair enough,” Sergio agreed. “But still.”

“Am I allowed to use “The Gods Command It” thing this time?” Bojan asked hopefully.

“Not a god yet, Bo,” Sergio said with a wink. However, Sergio knew that Bojan was well on his way to proving himself. There was a growing confidence in the young prince that Sergio just hoped didn’t turn into arrogance.

Bojan gave the lovers time to recover themselves before peeking his head in. “Hey, we still need to uh...cancel a wedding.”

Silva appeared, righting his toga. “I suppose we do.”

“I will stand with you,” Bojan said.

Silva nodded in agreement, though the person he truly needed at his side emerged and took his hand.

“I think we need to speak with our people, first,” Villa said. “Let them know that we stand together and that the marriage is ill-advised.”

“Like they won’t figure out that the two of us finally got our heads on straight.”

“Especially if your toga is backwards.” Bojan mentioned, and Villa and Bojan helped right Silva.

The Trojan people were elated when Silva came before him and announced that the wedding was off and that he and Villa would lead together.

“About time!” called a man from the back of the crowd.

Silva blushed slightly. “I know we would be wise to align ourselves with Rome this way, but I can lead you better with Villa.”

There were cheers of agreement.

“However,” Villa spoke, and looked to Silva to see if it was okay. Silva nodded. “We do need to do better to integrate ourselves. Yes, we Trojans are a proud people with a glorious history, who the gods have seen fit to bless on many occasions. But this is Rome, and these are a proud people as well. Joe is the leader of this city, and we should do better to respect that.

These words had a profound effect on the people. If Villa, who had been the most outspoken of the people when it came to letting the Romans tell them what to do, was willing to adapt, then it was time.

“We stand with you.”

Bojan stood at the back, not having to say a word as he knew would be the case. Perhaps Silva and Villa had needed a little nudge when it came to love, but didn’t we all?

Joe was unhappy to hear Silva’s decision, but he too could see the wisdom.

“Perhaps we should form a council,” Silva said. “You at the head, of course, but an equal number of Romans and Trojans represented to show that we can all work together?”

Joe nodded. “You are a wise leader, Silva.”

Silva smiled. “A leader is only as good as the people who support him.”


	11. Twelve Labors of Bojan - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojan has to complete his tasks

Labor of Iker

“These tasks have been too easy!” Pepe raged as he paced the halls of Olympus. “Babysit some kids? Make two men who already desperately love each other realize it and get together? These were meant to be tasks fit for Hercules!!!!”

Iker looked on, not wanting to remind Pepe that his illegitimate son never could have looked after five kids with the finesse Bojan had or had the patience to listen to two heartbroken lovers. Not every feat of strength could be measured by muscle. “He had to face down his brother’s killer.”

Pepe sighed. Even he had to admit that Bojan’s victory had been stunning in that case. “I suppose it’s your turn,” he said as Iker reached for his hand, pulling the restless god down with him on the couch. 

“What do you suggest?” Iker asked as he nibbled on Pepe’s earlobe. In truth, he felt Bojan and surely Cesc had suffered enough already, but once Pepe had set his mind to twelve tasks, than twelve tasks had to be done.

“I don’t know,” Pepe said. “Is there a giant somewhere he could slay?”

“We got giants all over. You thinking a cyclopes?” Iker asked as his hand wandered under Pepe’s toga.

“No! Everyone keeps killing my cyclopes. What about Typhon?”

“No,” Iker said. “You put him in that pit in Tartarus and he’s immortal, anyway. We want difficult, not impossible.”

Pepe sighed. “You’re the god of marriage and childbirth. Maybe he has to deliver some babies.”

“And that’s a difficult task?” Iker said. “Maybe if he had to give birth...”

Pepe made a face. “We’re not that kind of gods.” He leaned up to kiss Iker, slightly annoyed that his partner had stopped his advances as he pondered a task for Bojan.

“You know what does need done that I maybe should have seen to already?” Iker said and Pepe looked hopeful.

“Me?”

“No!” Iker said as he pushed Pepe off of him and stood, righting his toga. “Sergio and Wayne!”

Pepe sighed. “You mean those two who I should banish somewhere for defying my orders to marry?”

“They got married,” Iker reminded him. “But they were both miserable.”

“And now they’re both happy, so?” Pepe said as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. 

“Yes, but the sanctity of marriage has been violated. I know that doesn’t really matter to you, but...”

Pepe opened an eye, “Let’s save the getting on our high horses about faithfulness for when you can look me in the eye and say you never strayed, either.”

Iker made a face, but didn’t retort. “I think they need to reconcile. Talk it out. Part if they wish, but this just pretending their marriage doesn’t exist- I can’t stand by and let that happen!”

Pepe nearly had to bit his tongue to keep his retort in check. In truth, it might be difficult to get Wayne and Sergio to truly reconcile. They hadn’t spoken to each other since Sergio had up and moved out to be with Fernando. Not that Wayne seemed to mind as it left him free to be with Cristiano, but...

“So what at the terms of your task.”

“He has to get them to talk, really talk, and admit their guilt in letting their marriage fail.”

“They can’t just meet up and agree to end the marriage?”

“No,” Iker shook his head. “That’s cheating. I want them both to admit they let the marriage fail.”

* * * *

“Oh shit,” Bojan sighed as Iker departed, leaving Bojan along with Cesc in Guti’s garden.

Cesc tried to be cheerful. “How hard can it be?” he asked. “Wayne and Sergio are reasonable. They’ll agree to meet, at least.”

“But they both have to admit everything they did wrong and reconcile!” Bojan moaned. “You really think Sergio is going to admit he fucked up a marriage? He’s the god of love!”

Cesc smiled brightly. “Easy.”

Bojan rolled his eyes. “You are so full of shit.”

“I know. Come on, let’s go get Wayne, first.”

* * * *

“What? Why?” Wayne asked as he jiggled a fussy baby on his hip. The little one hadn’t been sleeping well and both he and Cris were desperate to figure out how to get him to bed.

“You need to work this out,” Bojan said. “You don’t have to stay married, but you can’t just walk away like the marriage never happened!”

“Why not? He did,” Wayne said as he pulled the baby’s head to his chest. “Shh shh shh.”

“Iker’s not happy. You, his son, making a mockery of marriage by living in sin,” Bojan said with a sad shake of his head.

Wayne gave Bojan a withering look. “I suppose this is the task you’ve been set?”

“Maybe,” Bojan said as he wasn’t allowed to use that to help him out. “Come on Wayne, just talk to him!”

Wayne sighed. “When it’s my turn, I’m going to set you something difficult like getting this baby to sleep.” Wayne handed the whimpering little boy over to the nurse. When he saw that Wayne was leaving, he started to sob loudly.

“Papa!”

“I know little one,” Wayne said as he kissed his forehead. “Daddy Cristiano will be home soon.”

Cesc took Wayne and Bojan down to Iker’s temple at Athens and sat with Wayne as Bojan went to collect Sergio.

“What is Iker trying to prove by setting this task for Bojan?” Wayne asked with a sigh. In truth, he was nervous about meeting Sergio. They’d not spoken since Sergio moved out of their home without so much of a word of explanation.

You have Cristiano now. Wayne said. And our son. Sergio can’t hurt you any more because he has nothing you need.

“I don’t know,” Cesc said. “Maybe he just wanted to get things with you and Sergio sorted out and he thought he could get Bojan to take care of it so he didn’t have to face up to the fact that he let Pepe nearly ruin both of your lives?”

“Careful, Cesc,” Wayne said as Sergio approached, “you don’t want to make Pepe and Iker mad, they still hold the your beloved’s life in the balance.”

Sergio was staring at the ground, not wanting to meet Wayne’s eye as he approached.

“I’ll let you guys talk,” Cesc said, the tension chasing him off the temple. He ran into Bojan at the bottom of the stairs.

“So,” Bojan looked up and saw Sergio sit next to Wayne. Neither of them seemed to want to start the conversation. “What have I got to do?”

Cesc smiled. “I’m not supposed to help.”

Bojan rolled his eyes. “Wimp.” He climbed the stairs and found the two gods sitting in an awkward silence.

“So,” Bojan said. “You guys are married, right?”

Sergio shot him a look. “Yes.”

“And...Sergio, you’re living here in Athens with Fernando and Wayne is living with Cristiano at the palace of the sun,” Bojan said. “Iker’s a little po’ed that the two of you aren’t being faithful to your marriage vows.”

Wayne let out a snort of laughter. “Oh, Iker is? That’s rich.”

“Look, he’s the god of marriage and all that shit,” Bojan said. “And you’re making him look bad.”

“So?” Sergio said. “He want us to get a divorce? Are we even allowed to do that?”

“Not really,” Bojan said. “What he wants is you to talk it over. Admit what went wrong.”

“What went wrong?” Sergio laughed. “Pepe made us get married to punish me. Wayne got caught up in an unfair situation.”

Wayne glanced at Sergio. “It was my fault too.”

Sergio shook his head. “You tried. I ran off with Fernando the first chance I got.”

“I didn’t do anything to keep you.”

Bojan slunk off down the stairs as the two started to talk in earnest. He snuggled up to Cesc who was sitting on the grass at the bottom of the steps. “That was easy.”

“Don’t say that, Pepe will be having you climb Mount Everest soon,” Cesc put his arm around Bojan.

“I could to that,” Bojan said as he nuzzled his nose against Cesc’s. However, before their lips could meet, the voices on the temple started to raise.

“You weren’t faithful either!”

“Only after you’d taken off with your toy boy!”

“Uh oh,” Bojan said as he looked up and saw the two arguing. 

“You never loved me!” Wayne said. “Why do you even care about me and Cristiano?”

“Everyone is supposed to love me!” Sergio spat out.

Wayne stared at him, incredulous. “That’s what all of this is about? You’re mad that I dared to fall in love with someone with other than you!”

Sergio pouted for a moment. “Yes.”

Wayne tried to suppress a smile. “You are vain and arrogant, you know that?”

“Yes.” Sergio glanced over at Wayne. “Did you ever love me?”

“God yes,” Wayne said. “You’re fucking gorgeous. I thought...I hoped maybe you’d love me for awhile...”

“I’m sorry,” Sergio said. “I do like you. But...I’m all wrong for you.”

“Yeah, I figured that out,” Wayne said with a wry smile. “Did you ever love me?”

Sergio shrugged. “Not romantically. I appreciated you were wanting to make our marriage work.”

“It was never going to.”

“No,” Sergio agreed.

“Look, let’s go to Iker, and see if he’ll let us just end this,” Wayne said. “I want to marry Cristiano and you’re with Fernando.”

“Think it’s that easy?” 

Wayne shrugged. “Worth a try.”

Bojan had creeped up the stairs and peeked in between them. “You want to go see Iker now?”

Sergio ruffled the top of Bojan’s head. “You’re lucky you’ve already done my labor. I wouldn’t have let you off so easy.”

“He still has to do mine,” Wayne made him a look.

Bojan smiled. “Plan your wedding to Cristiano? I’m in pretty good with the party god?”

Labor of Cristiano

When Pepe called Cristiano to Olympus, he knew it was his turn. He didn’t have any idea what task to set him. At the moment, he and Wayne were adjusting to parenthood. If nothing else, Cristiano could use a good night’s sleep. Fabio had been doing some of his shifts with the sun, but he could tell that the god of dawn was getting a little tired of being his fill-in while Cristiano and Wayne were home cuddling the baby.

Maybe he’d set Bojan to find a lover for Fabio.

“And none of these stupid fixing someone’s love life tasks!” Pepe said as he realized that Cristiano wasn’t listening to him. What was with these children of his?

Okay, not help for Fabio then.

“Perhaps we will see if he can control the horses and fly the run chariot across the sky.”

Pepe’s eyes lit up. “Now there’s a task!!!”

Iker frowned. “Is it possible for a mortal to control the reigns?”

Cristiano shrugged. “We shall see, I suppose.”

“Cesc is not to help him,” Pepe said, though he really wondered why he bothered. Cesc would find a way to help him. He always did.

“We’ll make Cesc babysit while he does it,” Cristiano assured him. Then he started to wonder if he and Wayne could spend a day alone, perhaps in a wildflower strewn field...

“Whatever happens, don’t let Bojan catch my Earth on fire.”

So much for a romantic day off.

* * * *

“Fly the sun chariot! These are supposed to be difficult, not impossible!” Cesc complained as they flew east in the pre-dawn hours.

Bojan didn’t comment as he was trying to remain positive about his chances. No one thought he could do a lot of the other tasks as well. Surely he’d manage, somehow. He tried not to think of the demigod Phaethon who had arrogantly asked to fly the chariot and prove his godly nature and ended up catching Africa on fire. Oh no, not just a little singing, either. Burned the top half completely so nothing grows there any more.

They alighted on the steps to the palace where Cristiano met them with Wayne.

“Father says I’m not to allow you to help,” Cristiano said immediately.

“I know!” Cesc pouted. Cristiano had never liked him. “I’m just dropping him off.”

“No, you’re here to baby sit,” Wayne said with a smile as he lifted a small boy out from behind him and handed him over to Cesc. “You need to get to know your nephew, anyway.”

The little boy screwed up his face at the sight of Cesc and opened his mouth to wail.

“Junior!” Cristiano commanded. “Play nice with your uncle.”

The mouth closed and Cesc got a angry pout instead. “But...”

“Wayne and I are having a day out. Bojan, Fabio will help you get the horses ready.” Cristiano said. In truth, they weren’t going far. Should Bojan get himself into trouble, Cristiano wanted to stay close. To protect his horses, more than anything.

Bojan made his way down the path to the stables. What had Phaethon done wrong? How could he avoid those errors. Arrogance. Phaethon had been arrogant, and in the end, that had been his fatal flaw. Bojan knew he was not as powerful as a god. He would need to adapt.

Fabio was hitching the horses when Bojan arrived.

“Hey, Bo,” Fabio said. “You ready for this?”

“Maybe,” Bojan said. “Were you here when Phaethon attempted this?”

“I was,” Fabio said as he finished the horses and regarded Bojan.

“What went wrong?”

“For starters, he was too light to stabilize the chariot. Despite it’s gold trimmings, it made of very lightweight metals to accommodate Cristiano’s divine weight.”

“Can we adjust something for that? Weigh me down?” Bojan asked as he peered at the chariot.

Fabio pondered for a moment. “Wait here.”

Bojan stood by the chariot. He knew how to ride one, but the horses were huge and immortal. Unlike him.

“Hey you,” Bojan said as he crossed around to the front of the team and introduced himself to the leader of the team, a proud white mare. “I’m going to fly the chariot today. I’ve never done this before, so you’re going to have to help me out, okay? You know the path, don’t you? I bet you can cross it in your sleep.”

The mare regarded him for a moment, and then nuzzled the hand he held out. Bojan smiled.

“Oh, you’re so kind to me, girl,” he said as he rubbed her nose. “I promise it’s just today. Cristiano and Fabio will be back on duty tomorrow.”

Fabio returned with a fabric vest. “Here. We can weigh this down with some spare horse shoes I’ve got. We haven’t much time, but I can get them tied in.” He handed the vest to Bojan and went to fetch the shoes. He tied the rough fabric over his toga.

Fabio returned with a rough, shirtless man who was covered in tattoos. Bojan caught himself staring for a moment. He was gorgeous.

“This is Raul Meireles. He’s in charge of the horses,” Fabio said.

Raul was glaring at Bojan. “You fuck with my horses and I’ll make sure you spend eternity doing something painful.”

Bojan’s eyes got huge.

“Raul! Be nice!” Fabio said with a laugh as he put an arm around the muscular man and kissed his back.

Raul continued to glare, but he turned and kissed Fabio. Fabio pulled away, not wanting to make a spectacle, but it was hard. Raul had come to work for Cristiano when Wayne had moved in, as he was a specialist in horse shoes. It had taken about three days for Fabio to fall hopelessly for the guy.

Bojan was trying not to look as he adjusted the vest.

Fabio helped him tie as many of the shoes to him as he could to the vest and then weight down the chariot with the rest. He helped Bojan in and handed him the reigns.

“Hold the reigns steady with a firm grip,” Fabio said as he showed Bojan how to wrap them around his hands. “Let them lead you, but let them know you have control, alright?”

Bojan nodded nervously. “I can do this, right?”

Fabio gave him a smile. “I believe in you, Bojan.”

“Thanks,” Bojan said gratefully.

Fabio and Raul pulled open the stable door. The horses lurched forward, but Bojan was expecting it and held firm. The horses paused for a moment until Bojan slackened his grip and then trotted out of the stables.

Bojan closed his eyes as the horses gathered speed and headed for the cliff. Holding his breath, he held on tight. He could do this. He was going to do this.

* * * * 

Cristiano lay on the grass, his head in Wayne’s lap, and gazed up at the morning sun.

“It’s still in the sky.”

Wayne glanced up. “I see that. Over an hour now.”

“On the usual path. Not too high, not too low.”

“I’d say Bojan is a natural,” Wayne leaned down to kiss Cristiano.

“Do you suppose our little one is giving Cesc fits yet?”

“He’s not a bad kid!” Wayne protested. “He just doesn’t like to sleep.”

“Are we sure he’s our kid?” asked Cristiano as his own eyes drifted shut for a morning nap.

“Of all the things I know on this earth, it’s one thing I am most sure of.”

“What else are you most sure of?”

“You.”

 

Labor of Wayne

The sun chariot landed safely, if a little roughly, at dusk, and all who dwelled in the palace of the sun came to meet Bojan and cheer.

“He truly must be divine,” whispered a priestess.

Bojan, exhausted, fairly tumbled from the chariot as Fabio came to relieve him of his duty.

“Well done,” Fabio praised, and even Raul who was inspecting the horses had to admit that they seemed in good condition.

“I’d call this a success,” Cristiano said as he approached. He embraced Bojan tightly, and the young prince felt tears in his eyes.

Cesc came running out of the palace, the young child in his arms. Wayne rescued the little boy before Cesc went pelting down the stairs.

“YOU MADE IT!” Cesc cheered with happiness as he swept Bojan up into his arms.

Cristiano joined Wayne who was cuddling the boy. “Da da!” 

“Hey little one,” Cristiano said. “You look wide awake this evening.”

The boy’s brown eyes were wide and bright. Usually Cristiano got home from his task and found a sleepy child.

“Did Cesc feed him?” Cristiano asked.

“Not sure,” Wayne said as he looked at Cesc kiss Bojan. “You want to ask him?”

“I think we’ll just see if he’s hungry and put him to bed,” Cristiano said as he took the boy from Wayne. He quickly wiggled down and and scampered back into the palace.

“You think Cesc spent the day feeding him sweets?” 

* * * *

Three hours later, the boy was still running about and Wayne and Cristiano were at the end of their ropes.

“Why won’t he go to bed!” Cristiano moaned as the boy ran toward him and threw his arms around Cristiano’s legs.

“DA DA!!!”

“Is Bojan still here?” Wayne asked as he scooped up the boy and threw him over his shoulder. “I have a task for him.”

“Yeah, he and Cesc are staying in the guest room,” Cristiano said. “You’re really going to make his task getting Junior to sleep.”

“Can you think of anything more difficult?”

* * * * 

“CESS CESS CESS!”

Cesc opened his eyes and saw the bright smiling face of Junior smiling up at him. “Yes?”

“CESS!!!!”

Next to Cesc, Bojan let out a groan. Every muscle in his body was screaming from his day on the sun chariot and he just wanted to sleep. “Why...?”

“Rise and shine,” Wayne said as he appeared in the door. “We have something for you to do, Bojan.”

Bojan let out another, louder groan. “No.”

“No?” Wayne asked as he lit the torch by the bed. “I don’t think you get to say no- well, unless you want to forfeit.”

“He doesn’t mean no!” Cesc said quickly as he pushed the covers off of Bojan. “He’s ready.”

Bojan sighed as he sat up, muscles screaming. He kissed Cesc on the shoulder and looked up at Wayne. “What do I need to do?”

“You need to get this one to bed,” Wayne said as he picked up the child and set him between Cesc and Bojan. “Good night.”

Bojan frowned as Wayne departed and then looked at the child. “Put the kid to bed?”

“CESS!” the child yelled and snuggled down between the pair.

Cesc let out a groan. “I knew that was going to bite me in the ass.”

“What?”

Cesc looked at Bojan. “You know Cris and Wayne put me in charge of him yesterday?”

“Sure, yeah.”

The boy bounced out of the bed and started running around the room. He picked up Cesc’s winged sandals and tried to put them on.

“Yeah, I put him to sleep all day. I played for him on the lyre I gave Cristiano a few years ago and he went right to sleep.” Cesc jumped out of the bed to take the shoes away before the kid went flying off a cliff.

“CESS NO!”

“He slept all day! I’m never getting him to sleep tonight!” 

“WHOOOOOOOO!” the boy ran out of the room.

Bojan and Cesc went running after.

“I’m sorry!” Cesc said. “I didn’t think that it would matter...I mean, sure he’d not sleep tonight, but...that would be Cris and Wayne’s problem!”

Bojan caught the boy halfway down the hall. “Great thinking, Cesc.”

Wayne reappeared at the end of the corridor. “Oh, and Cesc. You can’t help.”

Bojan muttered. “Help? He’s the one that caused this mess.”

“Jun-or,” the boy said as he observed Bojan.

“Bojan,” he replied.

“Bo!” Junior announced as his attention span wore out again and he wiggled down.

“I better...go,” Cesc said sheepishly.

“If you go sleep, my next task will be hunting you down,” Bojan warned as Cesc tried to kiss him.

“I love you!”

Bojan ignored him as he took off after the child again. His whole being screamed against the exertion. He’d just spent twelve hours having his arms jerked around by the reigns of fucking immortal horses made of fire and wearing hundreds of pounds of iron weights and bracing himself in a fucking chariot across the whole gods-dammed world and now he was running after a two year old.

He got the boy cornered in a room without too many sharp edges to harm himself and let the boy run around like a crazy person for about an hour. Bojan propped himself up against a wall, occasionally being called upon to join in the fun of whatever it is the kid thought he was doing.

But Bojan soon realized that this kid was not going to tire out. What did they feed him, anyway?

“Let’s find your room,” Bojan said as he took the boy’s hand.

“‘Oom!” the boy happily agreed as he dragged Bojan down the corridor to the nursery.

Leaned up against the boy’s cot was the lyre Cesc had used. Maybe Bojan could do the same!

However, when Bojan tried to life the golden lyre, he found it nearly impossible. It was heavy and Bojan could sense a magical power to it. Perhaps only Cristiano was allowed to play it- and Cesc because he created it.

“Play,” Junior said as he dragged a set of blocks to the middle of the floor.

“Sure,” Bojan said with a weary sigh as he sat down.

“Build,” the boy commanded, and Bojan laid down as Junior began to build around his head.

With a start, Bojan woke up, sending blocks tumbling all around him. “Junior?” he called, but got no response.

“Oh gods,” Bojan moaned as his now stiff from sleeping on the floor muscles screamed at him as he ran to the corridor. There was no sight of the boy. “Fuck!” Bojan swore as he ran, checking every door, under every object he came across. Not only had he failed to get the kid to sleep, he’d lost the kid!

Ten minutes later, there was literally no sign of the boy and Bojan was starting to panic. The only room he had left to check was the bedroom of Cristiano and Wayne. With fear in his chest, he peered into the chamber.

“BO!”

The boy was peeking out from under the bed, smiling broadly.

Wayne began to stir and Bojan rushed in and scooped up the child.

“Noooo!” the boy began to cry, not wanting to be taken away from his fathers, but Bojan ran back to his room before he could wake Cris and Wayne. “Da da,” the boy whimpered.

“I know,” Bojan said as he settled onto the couch with the boy cradled in his lap. “But your dads are trying to sleep.”

“Seep,” the boy agreed and yawned.

Bojan yawned in response. “Exactly.”

“PLAY!” 

“SLEEP!” Bojan replied as he held on to the boy who was trying to get down. “You like music?” he tried desperately. “Shall I sing to you?”

“Sing?” the boy looked distrustful.

Bojan couldn’t disagree with him. Bojan had never been known for his singing. As a matter of fact, his music teacher used to skip over singing in his lessons. “What songs do you know?”

“Sing,” the boy said and scrunched up his face. A moment later, he began a bad rendition of a traditional Macedonian tune that, thankfully, Bojan was familiar with. Bojan joined in, and his lack of singing ability didn’t really matter when paired with the off-key rendition of the boy.

After a few rounds, the boy’s voice dropped off as his eyes fell closed. Bojan sang quietly to him for several more minutes, and soon both were snoring quietly.

In the morning, Wayne found the two sleeping, cuddled together, and he smiled. 

Bojan of Troy: Conquerer of Unruly Toddlers.

 

Labor of Xabi

Xabi ignored Pepe’s message when it arrived from Andy, the messenger. He did not agree with any of this and rather resented the fact that he was being forced to take part. His whole life, Xabi had felt that his father deliberately misunderstood Xabi and took pleasure in his discomfort.

“Xabi...” Andy wheedled as the god of wisdom slumped in his throne like a pouty teenager. “Pepe needs an answer. Do you want Bojan sent to you, or will you send word of your task.”

Xabi shot a glare at the long-haired god. Cesc was so caught up in his drama that he wasn’t even doing his own work any more. Somehow Andy was promoted to a messenger for the gods. “Send him to me.”

Andy nodded and quickly departed on a rainbow. Xabi gazed at the blaze of light that briefly illuminated his temple.

A task for Bojan. Something that required his wits rather than his strength. And not just the patience to deal with children; no, Bojan would have to use his intellect or Xabi would not find him worthy.

Not that divinity really seemed to require much in the way of intellect, he brooded as he thought of Sergio who, despite all reason, seemed to flourish at life. And Xabi...

Xabi stood, straightening his robes. His life was a complicated mess since he’d allowed himself to be dragged down to the level of his peers.

What had he done? Xabi’s subconscious pricked at him. What you wanted. What you’ve wanted for so long.

“Esteban!” Xabi called out.

Moments later, the young priest appeared, looking apprehensive. “My lord?”

Xabi saw the fear in the young man’s eyes and felt even worse. How had he made such a mess of everything?

“Come and sit with me,” Xabi said as he stalked back to his throne room. However, instead of returning to his throne, he went and sat on one of the couches. Esteban joined him, head bowed.

“I need a labor for Bojan,” Xabi said shortly.

Esteban gaped at Xabi for a moment. 

Xabi ignored his reaction. “I don’t know what to set him.”

Esteban closed his mouth and tried to focus on the question. “I see.”

Xabi stood and began to pace. “I haven’t been able to focus on anything of late.”

Esteban knew why. He knew all of it- who in Athens hadn’t heard the gossip? Xabi and Steven had finally gotten together at one of Guti’s bacchanalia, and then Xabi had regretted it and not spoken to the king, since. The whole atmosphere in the city had been tense. King Steven had locked himself in his chambers and left his brother Jamie in charge.

In truth, Esteban had been suffering as well. Fernando had been sure that if they got Xabi laid, he’d loosen his rules about his priests not taking lovers, but in the end, the reverse seemed to have happened. Esteban had been kept at the temple for weeks, only catching glimpses of his beloved Juan at prayer services.

Something needed to be said.

“My lord, might I offer an opinion?”

“About Bojan?” Xabi asked, his eyes snapping to Esteban who’s eyes grew wide and scared.

“No,” he squeaked.

Xabi sighed, angry at himself for snapping. “About what, then?”

“Well,” Esteban stalled. “You seem unhappy, my lord.”

Xabi sighed again. It was hardly a secret what had occurred. Xabi thought that was probably the worst of it all. The looks he was getting.

Xabi didn’t respond, and Esteban knew he needed to drop it. But dammit, he was miserable and so was Xabi.

“You are punishing yourself for something that...”

“That I never should have done,” Xabi replied, the pain clear in his voice. The anger with himself, not Esteban.

“Why not?” Esteban begged. “Why should we not take pleasure in...”

“Because of this!” Xabi spread his arms wide. “Because instead of focusing on our duties were are discussing this!”

“But the only reason we’re discussing it is because you deny it!” Esteban pressed on. “What stands against you being with King Steven? Neither of you is tied to another. Neither of you would be neglecting your responsibilities by making a space for the other in your lives. And look at Fernando and Sergio. Would you not agree that the love between them has made Sergio a better god?”

Xabi sank down to the couch next to Esteban. “It has.”

“Then why to you resist? Can there not be intellect in conjunction with love? Why does one have to exclude the other?”

“I am the god of wisdom!” Xabi said.

“Is not the greatest wisdom to be found in the analysis of our beliefs? The greatest strength in our ability to recognize that what we once thought might be flawed and that another idea might be superior?”

Xabi glanced at Esteban. “You love Juan.”

For a moment, Esteban was taken aback, but in truth, should he not have known that the god would know his secrets? “I do love Juan. And my love for him makes me stronger, not weaker.”

“Does it not distract you from your responsibilities?”

Esteban shrugged. “I don’t think so. Do you?”

Xabi thought for a moment. He’d been aware that Esteban had been in love with Juan for quite some time. And he’d noticed a difference in his demeanor, but it would be false to claim that it had distracted him.

“I suppose not,” Xabi conceded.

“So let yourself love King Steven!” Esteban pleaded. “And should any god have anything to say about it...”

“Sergio will be smug for an eon,” Xabi sighed, but inside, his heart had given a happy lurch. Could be be with Steven? The memory of that night...that...

Xabi got ahold of himself. “So. I suppose this means you’d also like me to relax the rules about my priests taking lovers?”

Esteban tried to hold in a grin. “I would never think to ask you any such thing.”

Xabi grinned. “Go get Juan.”

“Yeah?” Esteban said as his face nearly split open with joy.

“Go, before I change my mind!” Xabi said as Esteban sprang to his feet. “Go forth and have your prince.”

“And you go see King Steven!” Esteban called as he raced down the steps toward the city.

“Go see King Steven,” Xabi said as his stomach suddenly appeared to be full of butterflies.

However, before Xabi could make a move, a movement on the horizon caught his eye and he realized that Cesc and Bojan were on their way.

And Xabi had yet to think of a task. He checked the position of the sun and soon it would be the hour when the people of Athens would arrive to ask for his advice. It had been known to take hours as people never wanted to hear that they needed to make personal sacrifice some times.

Cesc and Bojan landed. 

Xabi turned to Cesc, expecting to address his brother, but it was Bojan who stepped forward.    
“What task do you have for me?”

Xabi could see a change in the young Trojan prince since the last time he’d seen him. He was stronger, older, and more self assured. And then he knew what it was he wanted to set for Bojan.

“Soon the people will arrive to ask my advice,” Xabi said. “You will answer their questions.”

“Wait, what?” Bojan asked, alarmed. “You want me to...”

“Advise the people of Athens in my place,” Xabi said. “I will leave you one of my priests to show that you have my confidence. The people will ask your questions and you will advise them.”

“How will I know if I succeed?” Bojan asked.

“How do any of us know if our advice is wise?” Xabi asked cryptically.

“If someone comes and asks for it again,” Cesc responded, for it was only the truth. You’d ask anyone’s advice once. You only asked again if you found the suggestion helpful.

Xabi smiled and made his way down the steps, on his way to the palace.

To Steven.

 

Part 2

Esteban burst into Juan’s chambers and found the prince shirtless, washing his face in a basin.

“Esteban!” Juan said, startled to see him.

Esteban didn’t speak, just strode up to Juan and kissed him deeply, pushing the smaller man back against the wall.

Juan came up gasping. “What happened?”

“Xabi saw sense,” Esteban replied as he dove in again. He didn’t have to deny himself anything. He could take all of Juan, right now.

Juan soon got past his surprise as he melted into Esteban. In this moment he didn’t even care is Xabi stormed in the room and demanded they part. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it.

What Esteban lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. His kisses were fervored and his touches were nearly bruising, but Juan got lost in it as he gripped Esteban’s shoulders as pushed him back toward the couch where they crashed in a tangle of limbs.

“Gods, sorry,” Esteban breathed, licking his swollen lips as he and Juan adjusted.

“Don’t be,” Juan said as he dragged Esteban’s toga open. “Never be sorry for anything between us, okay?”

Esteban nodded, unbelievably grateful to have found someone this perfect and to be finally allowed to be with him in every way. “I love you.”

“Oh, Este, I love you, too.”

* * * *

Xabi knocked at the door to King Steven’s chambers.

“I don’t think he’ll let you in, my lord,” apologized the lackey at the door.

Xabi nodded. “It’s my fault he is this way,” he admitted. “Perhaps I can help. You are excused.”

The young man looked unsure, for King Steven himself had ordered him to stay at the door which he had done faithfully, but Xabi was a higher power.

“Go.”

The guard departed, but only around the corner, lest he be called for.

Xabi knocked again. “Steven, it’s me. Please let me in.”

There was a moment of silence, and then a shuffling of feet across the floor. The bolt was thrown on the door, and Steven’s haggard face appeared.

“If you’re here to berate me for not seeing to my duties....”

“No,” Xabi said as his heart ached for what he had done to the once proud king. He dropped down to his knees. “I’m here to beg your forgiveness, though I hardly deserve it.”

Steven’s eyes widened as he looked down at the immortal.

“I love you,” Xabi said fervently. “Forgive me for my stupidity which has hurt you. Which has hurt you all these years.”

“Xabi...” Steven said as he too fell to his knees. “Oh Xabi....don’t toy with me again....”

“Oh Steven,” Xabi said as his tears began to fall. “Oh, what have I done to you. I thought....I thought....I was so stupid. I thought to be true to my calling I had to deny myself these fleshly pleasures, but for the god of wisdom I have been a fool.”

Steven fell into Xabi and he caught him, holding him tightly to his breast. 

“Forgive me my love, or I’ll never forgive myself.”

“Promise to love me until the end of my days and there is nothing to forgive.”

* * * *

Word got out rather quickly that it was not Xabi who would be advising this day, and when the time came for people to come, no one arrived.

“Where is everyone?” Bojan asked, checking the sun to be sure he had the time of day correct.

“Maybe....they don’t always turn up right away,” Cesc tried haplessly. Who was he kidding? No one kept his elder brother waiting. No one.

The priest who had been ordered to sit with Bojan actually rolled his eyes. His name was Mikel and Bojan suspected he might have been the one to tell everyone that Xabi wasn’t around.

Cesc gave him a godly glare and Mikel looked away. “They’ll be here.” 

“Okay,” Bojan said, all of his insecurities beginning to flood back. Who was he to advise anyone? He was the idiot who’d let himself be lured in with a pretty face and got his whole city destroyed. Bojan wondered for a moment what had become of Jesus. A petty part of his soul hoped the young man was miserable, but somehow he doubted it to be. Beautiful people never were left to be miserable. Someone would always look after them.

After a time, a young man appeared at the base of the temple. There was anguish on his lovely young features, and they could see straight away that he had a serious problem he needed help with. 

Oh good, Bojan thought as his heart sunk further. The only people who turn up are so desperate they’ll try anything.

“Come closer, my son,” Bojan said with his best kindly and benevolent look. Cesc let out a snort of laughter. 

The man looked warily between the two, his eyes resting on the priest, Mikel. “Where is Xabi?”

“He is unavoidably detained,” Mikel said. “He has left his trusted friend, Bojan of Troy to assist all who need it.”

Was there sarcasm in that “trusted”?

When Bojan became a god the first trick he was learning was how to use lightning to zap people who pissed him off. That guy was the first on his list.

“Tell us your troubles and we’ll see what we can do,” Bojan said with a smile. Hell, if nothing else he could listen, and sometimes people didn’t need much more than to tell their tales. "What is your name?" Bojan asked the man who still had mistrust in his eyes.

"I am Mesut," he replied. "I come to ask for advice."

"That's what we're here for," Cesc said with forced cheerfulness. Bojan gave him a look which silenced him.

"Tell us your story and we will see what we can do," Bojan said kindly as he gestured for the man to sit. 

Mesut did so a little awkwardly. Wasn't this guy a god? Wasn't he meant to kneel? Mesut had never been in the presence of a god before, so he really had no idea what to do.

"My mother has been kidnapped by an evil king who means to force her to marry him. I have one week to bring him a gift so he will free her."

"A gift, that's easy. Everyone likes candle sticks for a wedding!" Cesc chirped up.

Bojan gave him a withering stare. "Cesc, if you don't have anything good to contribute, butt out."

Mesut's eyes widened as he realized that this was indeed Cesc, the messenger of the gods. This Bojan must truly be someone if he was telling a god to shut up. He regarded Cesc for a moment. If the tale his mother told was true, Cesc was his half brother.

"What kind of gift is he expecting?" Bojan asked as Cesc settled in to pout.

"Well," Mesut said as he stared at the ground. "I may have promised him I'd get the head of Medusa."

"You did what?" Mikel spat out, alarmed.

"I was angry!" Mesut replied. "He thinks I am a weak boy and he can push my mother and I around!"

"The head of Medusa," Bojan whistled. That sounded like a task he would be set. Perhaps he could help this young man after all. "You know where she is?"

Mesut shrugged. "They say she's at the end of the world."

"I've seen her," Cesc chimed in. "On a rock at the end of the Earth, surrounded by the stone statues of the men she's frozen with her evil stare."

"How did you see her and have her not turn you to stone?" Bojan asked.

"The trick is to look at her reflection," Cesc said. "What you really need is a really shiny shield."

"You'd have to have a way to get there, too," Bojan mused. "I don't suppose you'd be allowed to take him?"

Cesc shook his head. "No. It has been forbidden by Pepe for any god to assist in her destruction."

"Isn't giving advice on it assisting?" Mikel wondered.

Bojan shrugged. "We're not going to do it for him, just give him information. Could you loan him some winged sandals?"

"Yeah, sure," Cesc said even as he kicked off his shoes. He handed them to Mesut to took them carefully.

"Okay, sandals, we can tell him how to get there...shiny shield. Lemme see what Xabi has."

Mikel started to protest that Bojan couldn't just go loaning out the warrior god's belongings, but he saw the gratitude and hope in Mesut's eyes and knew Xabi would have done the same.

"Who is your father?" Mikel asked in Bojan's absence.

Mesut stared back at the ground. "I never knew my father," he admitted. "But my mother tells me that Pepe himself is my father."

Cesc's jaw fell. "Pepe's MY father!"

"That's just what she said," Mesut replied quickly.

Cesc approached him and regarded him carefully. Gods tended to have a god-sense for this kind of thing. "You are indeed a demigod, are you not?"

Mesut shrugged. "I have always been quickest and strongest of my peers."

Cesc nodded. "Pepe has more than a few demi-godlings around."

Bojan rushed back with a shield and sword. "Here!"

"Oh, thank you!" Mesut gushed. He took the items carefully.

"You know what he really needs if he's going to get close to Medusa?"

"What?" They all turned to Cesc.

"Carles has this cap of invisibility. It's really cool. If you're wearing it...well, you're invisible."

"Would he loan it to us?" Bojan wondered.

"Gerard will," Cesc said with a wink. "Mesut, you head off toward the ends of the Earth and I'll catch you up, okay?"

"Sure," Mesut said as he uncertainly began to put the sandals on.

"They're easy to use," Cesc said as he produced a spare pair seemingly out of nowhere. "You just have to keep your balance."

After a few face plants, Mesut mastered the sandals and was off, Cesc in the other direction.

"That went well, I think," Bojan nodded to himself as he noticed a few more people had begun to approach.

Mikel wasn't sure if they'd helped or sent that guy off to his death, but he decided that perhaps this was the time and place to keep his mouth shut.

* * * *

Xabi returned to his temple three blissful days later and found a line halfway to the agora. “What is going on?”

“Oh...hey Xabi,” said Fernando who was hanging out in the line. “Bojan’s giving advice.”

“All of these people wish to consult him?” Xabi asked, astounded.

“He’s really bright,” Fernando said. “I mean, I know he’s had a bad track record, but he’s done the dumb things, you know? And experience has made him wise.”

Xabi looked up to see Bojan perched on the steps of the Parthenon, listening carefully to a small boy.

“Indeed, it has.”

 

 

Mesut’s Impossible Task

Mesut sat on the beach, gazing at the waves and contemplating his future. His mother had told him his father was Pepe which made him think that he needed to aspire to more than just a life as a fisherman in the village he’d grown up in.

“Stop thinking so hard,” advised his best friend, Sami, who came to sit beside him. 

Mesut gave him a smile. “Only ten minutes a day, I promise.”

Sami knew of Mesut’s dilemma. “Perhaps we should go in to dinner and think again tomorrow. Your mother has a fish stew that smells amazing.”

Mesut nodded and they rose. Perhaps it was not the time to make a decision. The gods would send him a sign.

Maybe sooner than he was expecting.

“But I will marry you, it’s my right as king.”

When Sami and Mesut entered the hut, they found the king himself, the evil

 

 

Pepe’s Task

With a nervous stomach, Bojan gripped Cesc’s damp hand as they entered the halls of Olympus. Two tasks remained: one from Pepe and one from Cesc. While they’d not spoken about it, they both knew Cesc would be expected to set him a task. And what possibly could Cesc set him that Pepe would find acceptable?

“We’ll be fine.”

Bojan looked to Cesc with a smile as they approached Pepe on his throne. There was a dark look on the king’s face, and Cesc dropped Bojan’s hand.

“So, you survived Xabi’s task,” Pepe said with a slight snort of derision. How being an agony aunt for a few afternoons counted as a task, he didn’t know, but that Bojan had helped save the life of one of his sons, he supposed he should be happy.

“Xabi was most impressed,” Cesc said.

“Cesc. Come sit by me,” Pepe said as he gestured to the seat beside him. Iker was sitting on the other side and gave Cesc an encouraging smile. This time it was just the four of them in the chamber. Cesc perched on the edge of his chair.

“Bojan, you have proven that you can be both physically and mentally strong. You have shown leadership, compassion, and understanding. I won’t lie. I never expected you to get this far, and quite frankly, I never had a task for you in mind.” 

Pepe rose from his seat. “I suppose I could get technical and say you’ve had more help from Cesc than perhaps I should have allowed....”

“I didn’t...” Cesc spoke, but Pepe silenced him with a hand.

“We all know how you have helped,” Pepe said. “And if not directly, your presence has served to strengthen and comfort Bojan.”

Bojan could see that Pepe was not angry. He glanced at Cesc to assure him that he was not afraid, and Cesc gave him a small nod.

“Yes, you and my son have become inseparable throughout these tasks,” Pepe said. “But I fear your connection has been due to the intense circumstances surrounding these tasks.”

“My lord?” Bojan asked with a frown.

“Yes, you two are very close right now, but what happens when things calm down? Where there are no more dangerous quests?” Pepe stepped toward Bojan. “Will your love be as strong?”

“I’ll always love Cesc!” Bojan protested quickly. “With all my heart.”

“I know you believe that with all your heart right now. But should you become immortal- what happens when the passion cools?”

Bojan blinked. “But...”

“Here is my task,” Pepe said as he stood before Bojan. “I am sending you to live for a year away from Cesc.”

“No!” Cesc said as he jumped to his feet.

Pepe shot him a glare and Iker rose to comfort Cesc. Cesc grabbed Iker’s arm as tears sprang to his eyes.

“Why?” Bojan asked, Cesc’s tears making his own begin to fall. “To what end?”

“I want to know for sure that your love for my son is as deep as you and he both believe,” Pepe said. “You will live for a year in a location I will not reveal to Cesc. If, at the end of this year, you still feel for each other as strongly as you do today, you will pass my task.”

Bojan’s heart hurt in his chest. He struggled to keep control of himself. “If that is your wish.”

Pepe nodded. It did bother him to see both Bojan and Cesc in obvious distress, but he knew this was for the best.

“And Cesc,” Pepe said, turning to his son. “You are not to seek him out. If I hear that you have even attempted to contact him, I will start the year over again.”

“This isn’t fair!” Cesc pouted. “What will this prove?”

“It is but a year,” Iker soothed him. “It will seem no time at all.”

“It will seem an eternity,” Cesc wailed.

“Andy is waiting to take you to your new home,” Pepe said as he gestured to the exit. “You will go at once.”

“Don’t we get to say goodbye?” Cesc demanded, but Iker held him.

“In one year, you will meet here in this room,” Pepe said as Andy appeared at the door. “And if at that time, you still want to be together, I will give my blessing.”

“BOJAN I LOVE YOU!” Cesc called out as Andy pulled Bojan away.

“I love you,” Bojan sobbed in return and in the flash of a rainbow, he was gone.

Cesc collapsed to the floor, with Iker holding him. Iker looked up at his husband and he saw that Pepe was distressed at seeing his son in such a state.

“It’s for the best,” Pepe said quietly.

Iker closed his eyes and rocked Cesc. He knew that this would be, by far, the hardest task of all.

 

The Labor of Cesc

Bojan spent the first month of his exile in mourning. He’d been sent to Rome to live with his cousins, proving that Pepe was not entirely heartless, but Bojan may as well have been on a rock at the end of the earth for all he wanted to interact with people. He laid in his room and sobbed for days, his heart truly destroyed for his loss.

Villa came to see him every day. He set food out for Bojan and occasionally tried to talk with him, but didn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to.

One morning, the curtain over the door opened and Villa appeared. Bojan blinked at the light.

“Why do you keep coming here?” Bojan asked. 

“Because when I was at my lowest point, you came to see me and remind me that there were things worth living for,” Villa said as he entered, fresh, warm bread in his hands.

Bojan sat up and Villa perched next to him on his couch. Bojan took the bread and took a bite, enjoying it.

“Can I say one thing to you, and I promise never to mention it again?”

Bojan gave him a slight side-eye glare, but shrugged.

“You and Cesc still love each other, yes?”

“Of course!” Bojan nearly spat out his bread in his haste to reply.

“Then there is nothing for you to fear,” Villa said quietly. “You are sure of him and he of you. He is immortal and thus nothing will befall him in his absence from you. You need merely to wait out this time and then he will be yours.”

“I miss him,” Bojan replied miserably, thinking of the bright smile of Cesc which could make the world better.

“Good,” Villa said. “Because that’s what Pepe doesn’t want. He wants you to stop missing him and then at the end of the year, Cesc realizes he’s made a mistake with you and then after all this work you and he have done, it comes to nothing.”

“What?” Bojan yelled. “I will never not miss him, not for a breath that I take!”

“I know,” Villa said. “I’ve seen you with him. There is only one love I believe in more.”

Bojan let himself smile for the first time in a month. “You had to wait for years.”

“I did,” Villa said. “And had no idea I would get the happy ending I have found. But you...you know that in 335 days, there is a happy ending waiting for you.”

Bojan looked at the count he’d been keeping on the wall. “Is that all?”

Villa grinned. “It will be but a moment of your eternity.”

Bojan took a deep breath. “And perhaps the time would pass more quickly if I didn’t lie here an wallow.”

“Perhaps,” Villa said. “I will not rush you, but it’s nearly time for the harvest. I hear you have a little bit of experience in that area?”

Bojan chuckled. “Just all of the Nile Valley. No big.”

“Come on,” Villa said. “Let us find something to occupy you.”

* * * *

Cesc was not allowed to wallow for a day. Pepe had him running to JT, Carles, and Cristiano on the first day Bojan was gone. They gave him pitying looks, and Cesc quickly got tired of that shit.

He knew they expected that Bojan would forget him. Or at the very least, become unsure of him in his absence.

Cesc knew better than that. Had not he and Bojan faced much worse? Bojan had fucking died for the love of Pepe. Had that stopped them?

So Cesc did his duties. Ignored the invitations to social gatherings. When Guti tried to tempt him to an orgy, Cesc had declined. He had things to do in the little spare time.

As a matter of fact, Cesc spent so much time down in the valley of Olympus, Iker started to worry about him.

“What’s he doing down there?” Iker wondered to Pepe one evening.

“Hopefully mending his heart,” Pepe said. Word from Rome said that Bojan had flung himself into helping build the city up and had seemed to be rather happy from all accounts.

“I tried to go look, but he’s got guards around that area,” Iker was pouting tiny bit.

Pepe gave him a hug. “He’s all grown up, now.”

“I don’t like it.”

* * * *

An eternity and a moment later, a year had passed and Andy came to collect Bojan. The Romans were sad to see him go, and Bojan promised to return when he could.

“If you get to be a god, we’ll build you a temple,” Silva said as he hugged his cousin. This was no longer the little boy who used to drive Silva crazy. He was a man.

Nearly a god.

Andy delivered Bojan to Olympus where Cesc was standing on the steps, craning his neck to see when Bojan would arrive.

Dropping Bojan next to Cesc, Andy departed to give them their space.

Bojan beamed brightly. “OH MY GOD CESC!”

They flew together, any slight insecurities they’d harbored in their souls gone in a moment.

“Oh Bo...oh,” Cesc said as he began to cry. A year had passed.

And they only loved each other more.

Pepe peered down from the top step. “I told them that they were to meet in the hall.”

“Don’t be petty,” Iker laughed as he slid an arm around Pepe, reveling in the happiness of the lovers. “I think Bojan has proven himself.”

“He has one more task,” Pepe reminded him.

“I know what he’s going to ask,” Iker said, delighting in his knowledge of the secret.

“A blow job is not an adequate labor,” Pepe said sourly. He cleared his throat loudly, and finally the lovers realized they were not alone.

“Sorry!” Bojan called up, but he and Cesc were both laughing with joy. They clasped hands and approached the king.

“So I see you have proven me wrong,” Pepe grumbled, but there was a smile behind it.

“Sorry,” Bojan said again, his face splitting with a grin. 

“Come,” Pepe said. “We need to see about this final task.”

Cesc’s smile, if possible, grew wider. “I am ready to set it.”

“If you make me go away again, I may not come back!” Bojan giggled as he buried his face in Cesc’s neck.

Cesc giggled as well.

“I have to approve this task,” Pepe warned them as they entered the throne room.

Iker gave him a look and Pepe sighed. 

Bojan looked to Cesc as the king took his seat with his husband at his side. 

Cesc let go of his hand. “Bojan of Troy, the task I have to set for you will take the rest of your life to complete.”

Bojan frowned for a second as Cesc’s face grew serious. What was it to be? Was it something...?

Cesc knelt to the floor on one knee and took Bojan’s hand. “Bojan, will you marry me?”

“OH MY GOD YES YES YES YES!” Bojan yelled and flung himself at Cesc. The two tumbled to the floor in a mass of laughing and crying.

Even Pepe had a tear in his eye at the sight.

“Do you approve?” Iker asked with cheeky smile.

“How can I not?”


	12. The Marriage of Bojan and Cesc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After

The Marriage of Bojan and Cesc

 

Iker insisted that the ceremony was to be held at the palace on Olympus, but Guti demanded to host the reception in his gardens. After a brief argument, Iker allowed this, but only if Guti promised that clothes would stay on until after midnight.

“We want a family wedding,” Iker grumbled as he made out invitations which Andy would deliver.

Cesc smiled at him. “Thank you for helping plan this.”

Iker shrugged. “You both deserve your happiness. Is it true Bojan has refused to sleep with you until the wedding night?”

“Yes!” Cesc laughed. “Considering we met at one of Guti’s virgin deflowering parties, it seems insane, but...”

Iker laughed with him. “Never mind. He wants to start your marriage off right.”  
“Mmm,” Cesc said with a dopey smile as he helped roll the invitations. 

Iker smiled. “How’s he adapting to immortality?”

“He says he doesn’t feel a lot different. Mostly he doesn’t get tired as quickly,” Cesc said. Bojan had been living back in the underworld with Carles and Gerard as the wedding approached, but Cesc was down there every day to see him. It touched Iker’s heart to see the two acting like giggling teenagers around each other, excited for the big day.

“And is your surprise ready?”

“What surprise?” Cesc asked lamely, as though Andy hadn’t snitched and told everyone about what he was building at the foot of Olympus.

Iker grinned but didn’t comment. “Pepe and I were talking yesterday, and we think we should name Bojan the god of second chances.”

Cesc nodded. “Yes...that would be perfect for him. No one knows better than he about the path to redemption.”

“I thought you’d approve,” Iker said as he finished the last of the invitations.

* * * * *

There wasn’t a dry eye in the house as Cesc and Bojan kissed, their marriage sealed by the blessing of all the gods. No one stood against this union.

Pepe scrubbed at his eyes, trying to make as though he wasn’t as affected as Sergio who was flat out bawling, but Iker hugged him and Pepe lost the fight.

“You want your kids to grow up and be happy, but this is beyond my wildest imaginings.”

“Cesc has truly been blessed to have Bojan,” Iker agreed. “And Bojan to have Cesc.”

Flowers were showered on the happy couple as they were surrounded by friends and family. Hugs and kisses all around until Guti loudly cleared his throat and insisted that the feast would get cold if they didn’t get to it.

The party made their way down to the gardens, loud and boisterous even though no one had yet started in on Guti’s wine.

Cesc looked around and saw all the happy couples. Cristiano had his arm around Wayne who had their son perched on his shoulder. Sergio and Fernando were whispering and giggling to each other. Xavi and Jordi wore flowers in their hair. Carles was, for some reason, carrying a laughing Gerard on his back. Even Iker and Pepe who could get into an argument at a moment’s notice were nothing but smiles.

“Where are King Steven and Xabi?” Cesc asked, noticing his brother’s absence.

“They left for the party first,” Guti said. “I’m fairly sure they needed to get in some fooling around before everyone else arrived.”

“Sheesh, after a life time of celibacy, Xabi must need to make up for lost time!” Cesc giggled.

“Our brother is a slut,” Cris chimed in got a whack from Wayne for saying so in front of the baby.

The party was a wild celebration befitting the gods. There was food and drink to satisfy them all, and for once, not even the slightest argument to mar the occasion. Everyone felt they had a part in bringing the two together and could find no fault with the joining.

At around midnight, the happy couple escaped, much to the disappointment of Guti.

“Stay! Cristiano and Wayne just took the baby home! Things are about to get good!”

“Yes,” Cesc said as he kissed Bojan’s cheek. “They are.”

Bojan giggled as Cesc pulled him away, expecting them to take flight, but Cesc headed off on foot.

“Where are we going?” Bojan asked as they made their way down the moonlit path.

“Home.”

* * * *

When they entered the clearing, Bojan could only gasp at the beautiful structure before them. Cesc had created them a palace to rival that of Cristiano.

“Do you like it?” Cesc asked hopefully, as though anyone could possibly be disappointed with the magnificent edifice.

“It’s amazing!” Bojan gushed as he rushed forward, dragging Cesc by the hand. They clambered up the grand staircase, feet a little unsteady for the wine, but the heady rush of excitement more than enough to see them to the top. From there, they could see out across the valley, in full spring bloom.

“Oh Cesc,” Bojan sighed happily as he turned to his husband and kissed him deeply.

Cesc melted into Bojan, their tongues twinned together as Bojan gripped Cesc’s shoulders. It was all over. The labors, the waiting- everything that stood between them and their happiness was gone, and all that was left was to love one another.

Bojan came up for air with a gasp. “Does this place have a bedroom?”

Cesc grinned. “You don’t want the full tour?”

“No,” Bojan licked his lips. “I want you.”

Cesc laughed as Bojan dragged him through the front doors of the palace. The startled staff, who had been waiting for the couple to arrive, waved back when Cesc and Bojan scampered through.

“Left!” Cesc called when Bojan pulled him down the wrong corridor.

Bojan doubled back, laughing as they nearly tripped over their robes and hurried down to the the master suite.

It was magnificent- done in white marble with a bed in the middle that could have hosted one of Guti’s orgies.

None of this was noticed by the lovers as they tumbled into the bed, sandals and clothing flying as they hastened to get at one another. Somewhere in all the fling limbs, Bojan caught Cesc in the midsection, causing the god to cry out.

“OUCH!” Cesc yelled.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Bojan said as he pulled away.

Cesc chuckled as he pulled a stray cord away from Bojan’s arm. “We have eternity for this.”

“I know,” Bojan grinned. “But I want you so much.” Bojan grabbed Cesc’s hand pulled it toward his throbbing cock.

Cesc let out a groan which Bojan echoed as Cesc’s hand closed around his cock. He laid back, giving his lover better access as he slowly began to stroke it.

“Oh fuck,” Bojan whined as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head from the pleasure of it. Too long. It had fucking been too long...

“Go ahead,” Cesc whispered as he leaned over Bojan, catching his lips with his own as he lightly worked him over, not too eager to risk chaffing Bojan’s sensitive flesh so early in the evening.

Cesc’s mouth was unable to silence Bojan’s groan as he came in a hot rush all over Cesc’s hand.

Rolling the panting god underneath him, Cesc straddled Bojan and rubbed down into him with his solid shaft. Bojan whimpered as he gripped the sheets. It took every ounce of Cesc’s willpower not to just spread Bojan’s legs and drive into him like he’d been thinking of for countless sleepless night. He settled instead for finding friction against his thigh while Bojan moaned beneath him. 

When Bojan’s mind found a thought he reached for Cesc. “I want you inside me.”

Cesc groaned in protest. “I can’t wait.”

Bojan’s eyes flew open and he found Cesc’s pained expression was clear. “Oh!”

With a gasp, Cesc dug harder against Bojan and found his own quick release as he sagged down onto Bojan. 

Bojan wrapped his arms around him. “Maybe next time we shouldn’t wait so long.”

A breathless chuckle escaped Cesc. “And who’s fault was that?” he asked as he nuzzled Bojan’s neck.

“I wanted this to be special!” Bojan protested.

“Mmm....let’s be sure to tell the children about that sticky hand job I just gave you,” Cesc murmured as he began to stroke Bojan’s side.

“And you rubbing one out on my leg!” Bojan replied as he spread his legs. 

“Maybe we’ll just tell them about the lovely ceremony,” Cesc argued as he settled between Bojan’s thighs and began to kiss down his chest.

“Probably for the best,” Bojan said and threaded his fingers into Cesc’s hair, urging him to go lower.

Cesc obeyed and worked his way down to Bojan’s cock which was growing solid again, nuzzling and licking it for a few moments, eliciting whimpers and moans from Bojan. Finally he arrived down below, and after a few awkward licks, rose again, pushing at Bojan’s hip to get the young god to roll on his his front. Bojan complied, raising his round ass into Cesc’s face as he pressed down into the bed.

“Mmm,” Cesc sighed as he rubbed his face against the round orbs. He licked down between Bojan’s cheeks, causing him to shudder. Using the patience of a god, he worked Bojan open with his tongue and fingers until Bojan’s hole was wet, open and quivering.

“Cesc...please...Cesc!” Bojan begged as Cesc probed inside him with a finger, making Bojan desperate. “Inside....now!”

Obligingly, Cesc pressed his cock into Bojan’s tight heat. Cesc moaned at the sensations which throbbed along his cock, making him mindless with need. When he was embedded to the hilt, he began to rock back, but Bojan pressed back and clenched around him.

“Just...just stay,” Bojan panted, wanting to feel every inch of Cesc inside him. This moment. This complete moment...

Cesc began to pull back again, needing to move, to feel to...and this time Bojan allowed in, gripping the bedclothes beneath him as Cesc began to fuck him. 

It was heavenly as they moved together, feeling so perfectly aligned, together.

Hours later, as the run began to rise, they slept together, limbs intertwined, never again to be parted.


End file.
